Mi Reflejo
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Demetri va a vivir con Carlisle luego de una perdida en Italia, conoce a Rose y juntos se enfrentaran a diversos sentimientos que se provocan mutuamente. Demetri sera el primer chico al que Rose debe conquistar dejando a un lado su belleza.¿Lo lograra?
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo a todos. Aquí les dejo mi primer Fic de Rosalie/Demetri, disfrútenla.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la autora**, **pero la trama es completamente mía.**

**Nota: Todos Humanos.**

**Época: Universitaria.**

* * *

><p><span>Mi Reflejo.<span>

El viaje desde Italia lo tenía realmente agotado, sin embargo el dolor que sentía en su corazón era peor y no había muerto a causa del mismo. El agotamiento es pasajero…dormiría par de horas y listo, pero al despertar continuaría sintiendo ese dolor que lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Su padrino Carlisle lo esperaba a las afuera del aeropuerto, se encontraba solo, lo cual daba a entender que no se había vuelto a casar…y lo comprendía…él se sentía igual, sin saber si volvería a amar otra vez.

-¡Demetri! Muchacho ¿Cómo te sientes después del viaje?-le saludo su padrino al verlo.

-Vivo…así me siento.- le dije de la mejor manera que podía. Realmente deseaba que su padrino comprendiera que no quería hablar con nadie en estos momentos, pero estaba seguro que lo haría ya que su padrino siempre ha sido bien comprensivo.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Carlisle comprendiera que no se encontraba listo y eso lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo. Caminamos hacia el auto en silencio, de la misma manera permanecimos hasta llegar a su casa. Una casa que permanecía igual como la recordaba. Al entrar sintió rápidamente la paz que había dejado de sentir en Italia y eso lo reconfortaba.

-Demetri, todo estará bien, aquí no te faltara nada.- le dijo Carlisle con ese tono paternal que tanto apreciaba de él.

-Lo se padrino y te agradezco mucho que me hayas aceptado en tu casa…Yo buscare pronto donde vivir para no incomodarte, ya me encargue de la universidad y poder terminar el año que me queda y…-

-Vamos hijo, no pienses en eso ahora…esta es tu casa y no le estorbas a nadie.- me interrumpió tranquilamente y regalándome una sonrisa.

-Papa que bueno que llegas necesito…-

La joven que bajabas las escaleras no culmino lo que estaba diciendo ya que quedo sorprendida con mi presencia. Rosalie…tiene que ser ella, la única hija de Carlisle. Se nota que todos hemos cambiado, de ser una niña ya es toda una joven hermosa con su radiante cabellera rubia, pero con una mirada extraña.

-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo el aquí?- pregunto haciendo énfasis en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Era un hecho que le desagradaba de entrada no estar informada de su llegada.

-Ya te había explicado que Demetri pasaría a vivir con nosotros una temporada.- le explico Carlisle a Rosalie, quien no dejaba de mirarme como si fuera un intruso que asaltaba su casa de repente. De hecho en realidad si lo era…pero no tenía otra opción…permanecer en Italia sería realmente doloroso.

-Pensé que lo decías de broma o que era para el verano del año próximo…no ahora.- continuaba reclamándole ella a mi padrino. Cuanto quisiera poder callarle la boca a esa niña tan malcriada que solo se queja porque su mundo perfecto no gira como quisiera.

-¡Ya basta, Rosalie! Demetri es como si fuera mi hijo y nunca abandonaría a alguien que lo necesita.-

Nunca había visto a Carlisle alterado o hablándole de esa forma a su hija. Al ver la actitud de su padre Rosalie se marchó sin decir nada, aunque no lo necesitaba porque su última mirada al salir lo decía todo. Era una fría, llena de resentimiento con el mundo y rabia hacia su padre…la misma que él había visto en el espejo reflejada hace algunos años atrás…

-Discúlpala, ella normalmente no es así…además hemos vivido solos desde la muerte de Esme. Mejor te muestro la que será tu habitación de ahora en adelante.- dijo Carlisle, rompiendo la ola de pensamientos que estaban a punto de inundar mi mente. Eran tiempos que había dejado atrás con ayuda de las personas que más lo amaban en la vida, pero que ya no están para guiarlo más.

Recorrimos el resto de casa y por ultimo mi habitación. Me agradaba mucho. Las paredes eran azules y grises, una cama lo bastante grande para mí, además de un escritorio y librero para ordenar todos mis libros. También tenía un pequeño balcón en donde se podía observar el patio trasero y parte del bosque.

Decide recostarme un rato, ya pronto Carlisle avisaría para bajar a cenar y no quería despreciarle la cena.

-Demetri, hijo ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto desde afuera, a la misma vez que tocaba la puerta.

Me senté sobre la cama antes de contestarle:

-Adelante, prácticamente estás en tu casa.-

-Antes de cenar, tengo que hablarte sobre un asunto de la universidad.- dijo al instante que arrastraba la silla que se encontraba junto al escritorio hasta al lado de la cama.

-Lo escucho padrino.- le dije teniendo un leve presentimiento sobre el asunto.

-Bueno…al saber que vendrías a vivir a Forks con nosotros, me tome el atrevimiento, teniendo en cuenta sobre tus estudios en Italia, inscribirte en la misma universidad que Rosalie.- dijo cada palabra con cautela ya que el primer encuentro entre su hija y yo no había sido el más agradable.

Eso fue un golpe inesperado en parte, ya que había cierta posibilidad que eso pasara. Probablemente su pensamiento era ubicarme en un lugar donde pudiera socializar con facilidad con ayuda de su hija ya que vivíamos juntos. Pero la convivencia no será nada fácil si ella no coopera aunque sea un poco. No sabía que decir, solo deseaba no tener que relacionarme con ella más allá de lo que fuera convivencia en el hogar.

-Padrino…gracias…realmente no sé qué decir…- no quería herir sus sentimientos.

-Perfecto, le daremos la noticia a Rose en la cena.-

-Un momento… ¿Ella no sabe nada aun?- pregunte incrédulo, casi ahogándome con las palabras. Carlisle no podía hacerle eso, ¿el pretendía que se armara una guerra esta noche?

-No había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, y como estas las cosas creo que tu deberías darle esa noticia…quizás eso ayude para mejorar esa primera impresión.- comento, como si ignorara el hecho de que su hija no se hubiera enojado horas atrás.

Antes de salir de mi habitación y como si supiera no me agradaba para nada lo que estaba pasando dijo:

-Rose es una joven muy impulsiva, sé que se le pasara pronto el enojo de esta tarde, así que no te preocupes por nada.- luego se marchó dejándome todavía impresionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Estaba convencido de que no sería nada fácil, pero no podía dejarse vencer por alguien como Rosalie.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí! Espero que hasta este punto les agrade la historia, para el próximo sabrán la reacción de Rose y comenzara la verdadera historia llena de emociones.<p>

**¡Reviews! **Con todos sus comentarios acerca de la historia. Hasta el próximo Capítulo.

**~Tenchi~**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Ya listo el capítulo dos de esta historia, gracias a los que la leyeron y continúan haciéndolo. Veamos que sorpresas nos depara esta historia entre estos dos jóvenes.

**Disclaimer: **Como saben los personajes son de **Stephanie Meyer,** pero la historia es de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p>Cuando baje al comedor me topé con la mesa servida para tres personas, pero solo se encontraba Carlisle esperando por mí y por supuesto por la llegada de Rosalie.<p>

-Adelante, siéntate. Podemos comenzar si así lo deseas…no permitas que un pequeño incidente con Rose te haga sentir incomodo en esta casa.-

Decidí aceptar y sentarme a la mesa con él, total no ganaba nada quedándome parado observando todo.

-Gracias nuevamente por todo, realmente no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi.- le agradecí a aquel hombre que lo estaba ayudando y que le estaría agradecido toda la vida.

-Sabes que es un placer ayudarte, además es una de las responsabilidades cuando uno ama a un ser querido que está pasando por una tragedia como lo eres tú, además sabes que te veo como a un hijo. Así que ya basta de agradecimientos y mejor disfrutamos la cena.

Esperamos durante algunos minutos a Rosalie, pero nunca llego. Dado que Carlisle tenía guardia en el hospital decidimos cenar para que pudiera llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. Nos mantuvimos en silencio. Realmente era yo el que no deseaba pronunciar ni una sola palabra, de solo pensar en que si ella no llegaba pronto tendría que enfrentarla solo me ponía un poco de mal humor. Y de esa forma iba hacer, ya que al culminar de cenar Carlisle tuvo que retirarse a su trabajo.

Ya iba a ser medianoche y todavía me encontraba en el sillón de la sala esperando por Rosalie.

-¿Qué es lo que se cree esa caprichosa? No me pienso desvelar por sus tonterías…sino piensa llegar que se atenga a las consecuencias.- dije molesto por la pérdida de tiempo que fue esperarla.

Abandone la sala y me fui directo a mi cuarto. Sabía que no era de su agrado y no sabe con quién se está metiendo. Lo único que tenía que hacer es darle una pequeña sorpresa en la mañana para que realmente me detestara con razón. Esa niña no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y las consecuencias serían soportarme de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p>Me desperté con el ruido de la alarma que había programado para las 6:30am. No había podido dormir nada bien y me la pase la mayoría del tiempo dando vueltas hasta que logre quedarme dormido. Sabía que Rosalie todavía dormía, así que aproveche para utilizar el baño sin toparme con ella. Hoy sería mi primer día en la universidad…hoy iba a ser un largo día. Luego de vestirme tome una carpeta de papeles que me había dejado Carlisle ordenado en mi escritorio referente a todos los trámites que tendría que hacer. Una de las ventajas era llevar un año más de estudio que Rosalie, así representaba menos problemas. Tome algo para desayunar ligero y me dirigí hacia la sala esperando el momento perfecto para informarle que tendría que irme con ella a estudiar.<p>

El momento llego casi media hora después.

-Rosalie, espera un momento necesito decirte algo.- le dije cuando ella estaba bajando las escaleras.

Ella se detiene y me dice:

-Todavía sigues aquí que bien.- dijo de forma sarcástica, luego añadió- Habla rápido que ando de prisa.- culmino, dirigiéndome una mirada asesina podría decirse. Se nota que no me soporta y con lo que estaba a punto de decirle me odiaría a muerte, pero eso es parte de la diversión.

-Si deseas podemos hablar en el auto o en el salón de clases si es que logramos coincidir en alguno.- dije utilizando un tono burlo, sabía que eso la haría enojar…y no es por nada, pero se ve muy bella de esa forma.

-¿Disculpa?- me pregunto sorprendida a la vez que termino de bajar los escalones que le faltaban acercándose a la puerta. No perdí tiempo, la alcance quedando el uno frente al otro.

-Iremos juntos a la universidad. Me hubiera gustado informártelo antes creme, pero como se te ocurrió llegar tarde anoche no tuve otra opción que decírtelo en este momento.- le dije disfrutando la transformación en su cara, sus ojos parecían fuera de órbita tras la noticia. Aunque sus ojos no eran como algunos que hubiera visto antes…eran realmente hermosos.

-Tiene…que ser…una maldita broma…- se tomó el tiempo en pronunciar cada palabra para poder administrarle más ira a cada una de ellas.

-Vámonos querida o llegaremos tarde.- comente jovialmente saliendo de la casa hacia su auto, el cual era el único que estaba al frente, dejándola a ella todavía procesando la noticia.

Rosalie realmente estaba enojada, no pronuncio ni media palabra en todo el camino hacia la universidad. Quizás me excedí un poco en los comentario, pero tampoco iba a permitir que se expresara de una forma indebida.

Al llegar tampoco me dirigió la palabra, era como si no existiera para ella. Obviando ese hecho continúe caminando a sus espaldas porque la realidad era que no sabía nada sobre ese lugar y en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que al menos tuviera la decencia de decirme donde se encontraba la oficina principal. Caminábamos por algún tipo de jardín en el momento en que se aproximaba a nosotros una joven de baja estatura saludando con la mano.

-¡Hola! Rose ¿Cómo amaneciste?- dijo al detenernos frente a ella.

Me dirigió una mirada y luego respondió:

-¡Muy bien! No podía estar mejor.- mintió descaradamente ante la joven.

-Amiga y ¿se puede saber el nombre de tu acompañante del día de hoy?- pregunto la joven muy curiosa por saber mi identidad y antes de que Rosa respondiera me adelante:

-Demetri, mucho gusto.- me presente ante la joven y le extendí mi mano en forma de saludo.

-Me llamo Alice, la mejor amiga de Rosalie.- dijo correspondiéndome el saludo.

-Rose, no lo habías mencionado.- comento Alice.

-Llego ayer de Italia, mi padre es su padrino. Bueno Alice es mejor que andemos para el salón o llegaremos tarde.- explico de forma cortante, tomando a su amiga de un brazo, arrastrando de ella prácticamente dejándome en el olvido.

No sabía qué hacer, ellas se habían marchado, pero no podía quedarme parado perdiendo el tiempo. Decidí ir en busca de las oficinas por mi cuenta, ya tendría tiempo de ajustar cuentas con esa malcriada. Al abrir la carpeta de papeles encontré la solución a algunos de mis problemas. Su padrino era un genio dejando apuntando el número de celular de su adorada hija.

-Prepárate chiquita que este juego recién comienza.- pensé en voz alta y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, comencé a recorrer la universidad.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Este cap. llega hasta aquí. Sé que fue algo extraño, yo diría que fue algo así como un tipo de relleno para darle comienzo al próximo. <strong>¡Reviews! <strong>Para así conocer sus pensamientos y comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**~Tenchi~**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Saludos de nuevo a todos! Aquí estamos con el capítulo 3. Gracias a las que se han unido a la historia. Este capítulo tendrá como centra a Rosalie, pero no piensen que he olvidado a Demetri, para nada el también participara.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de **Stephanie Meyer…**la trama es de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Todavía se encontraba súper enojada con su padre y por su puesto el causante de mis actuales desgracias Demetri. Encima de eso Alice no paraba de preguntar sobre ¿Quién era el?, ¿De dónde había salido? Y todo tipo de cosas que no tenía ganas de responder. Sin embargo no podía perder mi imagen frente a los demás. Esa era la razón por la que había mentido a la llegada. Se había esforzado durante muchos años para llegar a ser la Rosalie que todos conocían y por nada del mundo permitiría que la llegada de ese intruso derrumbara mi mundo, en donde era la reina de todo y de todos.

-¿Me piensas contestar, sí o no?- pregunto con urgencia Alice en un susurro dado a que nos encontrábamos a mitad de la clase de historia, solo que ignorábamos al profesor. Ella ahogándome en preguntas y yo sumida en mis pensamientos sobre el caos que estaba causando Demetri en mi vida.

-¡Vasta, Alice! ¿Qué te sucede con ese idiota que no dejas de preguntar cosas sobre su vida?- le conteste enojada con ella.

-Es solo que es la primera vez que llegas con alguien, añadiendo el hecho que es la primera vez que te veo con un chico desde que Edward termino contigo hace dos semanas.- comento Alice, ignorando el hecho de que ya estaba molesta.

-En primera, mi padre no me dejo otra opción, y en segunda cuantas veces te voy a decir que yo fui quien termino con el.- le aclare esos puntos porque no permitiría que se anduvieran haciendo ese tipo de comentarios. Yo decidía cuando comenzar y culminar una relación y Edward ya se estaba comportando como un celoso compulsivo…no soy de esas mujeres que se dejan dominar por los hombres.

-Entonces ¿andas con Demetri para darle celos a Edward y demostrarle que ya pudiste olvidarlo?- continuo diciendo Alice.

No respondí de inmediato. Lo que había dicho su amiga no era una locura del todo. Su relación con Edward era historia, ahora necesitaba a alguien nuevo para poder realzar mi imagen. Conocía a los hombres y no muchos andarían con las antiguas parejas de sus amigos y Edward era amigo de los hombres más guapos del campus. Y pensándolo bien ya había estado con los más guapos, los demás no llamaban mi atención. Demetri era guapo tenía que admitirlo, estaba segura de que no se resistiría a sus encantos de conquistas.

-En eso mismo pensaba…aunque tiene cierta actitud que tiene que mejorar, pero créeme amiga todos los hombres son domesticables.- dije con un tono triunfante y una sonrisa que no se borrara de mi boca en mucho tiempo. Gracias a mi amiga tenía un proyecto nuevo que realizar, aunque no se lo dije todavía ella me ayudara en el.

-Tu siempre logras lo que te propones Rose. Sabes le podemos presentar a Jasper, esa sería una forma de que lo puedas vigilar sin que él lo note.- sugirió ella.

-Realmente eres adorable Alice.- dije, revoloteándole su cabello.

-Los buscaremos al medio día, quizás el pobre ni clases tiene…a lo mejor anda dando vueltas por todo el lugar jajajaja.- comento ella.

-Eres malvada, pequeña Alice…muy malvada.- dije poniendo cara de sorprendida aunque no lo estaba realmente. Al contrario el comentario de Alice me parecía de lo más gracioso.

-Aprendí de la mejor.-

Ambas reímos. Nadie ponía objeción cuando decían que era la persona más malvada y cruel de todo el campus y por alguna razón eso me hacía feliz. Aunque no me consideraba así, ser honesta no tiene nada de malo.

-Una última cosa Rose, si vamos a introducir a Demetri a nuestro círculo de amistades no podemos evitar que conozca a Edward…tu sabes muy bien que no anda nada de feliz con la separación ¿crees que sea capaz de poner a Demetri en tu contra?- pregunto muy acertadamente mi amiga. Edward puede ayudarme para bien o para mal. Mas por su propio bien, es mejor que su ayuda me beneficie en mis planes de lo contrario tendrá consecuencias graves.

-De Edward me encargo yo, tú no te andes preocupando por eso.- respondí despreocupadamente por fuera, preocupada por dentro. Ni siquiera a Alice que es como mi hermana me le puedo mostrar tal y como soy…eso sería muestra de debilidad.

Eso fue lo último que hablamos sobre el tema y decidimos prestar atención los últimos quince minutos restantes a la clase.

Salimos para la próxima clase y lo único que tenía en mente era ¿Cómo se la estaría pasando Demetri? De todo el enojo que cargaba en la mañana no tuve ni la delicadeza de poder orientarlo. Algo como eso no se le niega ni siquiera al peor enemigo, aunque claro la información sea errónea. Ya lo hecho, hecho esta, no podía hacer algo por el…solo tener a suerte de encontrarlo a la hora del almuerzo.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Al menos pude encontrar las oficinas sin ningún problema. Allí fueron muy amables al momento de atenderme, además de que Carlisle le había hablado sobre mi situación a la decana del campus. Todo fluyo con normalidad. Por instrucciones de ella comenzaría oficialmente a tomar los cursos al día siguiente. No había tanto problema ya que en los cursos de fotografías del lugar no eran muy exigentes y por lo adelantado que estaba me pondría al corriente de inmediato.

Al no tener nada que hacer decidí sentarme en un área cerca de la cafería que estaba lleno de mesas, donde podía observar a los estudiantes haciendo tareas o comiendo. Andaba pensando en el momento preciso para llamar a Rosalie y perturbarla un poco más. No tendría piedad teniendo en cuenta lo que me hizo esta mañana. Pensando un poco más en lo que ocurrió, me intrigaba el hecho de que Rosalie le mintiera a su amiga. Aunque no desconocía esa acción…era una muy antigua táctica que utilizaba en el pasado para alejar sus sentimientos de los que pensaba eran mis amigos. No me gustaba para nada recordar el pasado, aunque es ese mismo pasado el que lo ha impulsado a cambiar de estilo de vida. Puedo ver muchas cosas de ella en lo que era antes, quizás por eso no lograba detestarla tanto…porque ya había pasado por lo mismo, pero eso no quita el hecho de la diversión que mi juego pueda producir. Deje de pensar en cosas que no tenían nada que ver y busque rápidamente el número de celular. La llamaría ahora mismo.

_-Hola, ¿Quién habla?- _

-Ya veo que eres de corta memoria, pero te lo recordare…Soy Demetri, ¿Te dice algo ese nombre?- respondí de forma sarcástica. No podía evitarlo aunque lo deseara.

_-Que gracioso, sé muy bien que eres. No aguantas ni una broma…además me alegro de que llamaras porque te andaba buscando ¿Dónde estás?-_

Me detuve un momento para contestar. Algo no andaba bien…tanta cortesía de su parte no era normal y personas como ella no cambian te actitud tan rápido sino es que desean aprovecharse de la situación, pero está bien le seguiría el juego para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar esa chiquilla.

-No sé bien dónde estoy…creo que cerca de la biblioteca o la cafetería…no sé muy bien.- le mentí en parte de la respuesta solo para saber si era capaz de ir a buscarlo en ambos lugares.

_-Tu quédate donde estés que Alice y yo iremos a buscarte.- Y corto la llamada._

No era lo que tenía planeado desde un principio, pero resulto hasta mejor porque sin duda algo andaba planeando Rosalie. Solo que ella no contaba con su inteligencia, así que ya veremos lo que pueda pasar.

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Después de la repentina llamada que le había facilitado los planes con Demetri, no podía estar más feliz. El mismo se estaba ofreciendo sin darse cuenta y eso hacia las cosas más fáciles.

-¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?- le pregunte a Alice, ya que ella era mejor buscando a las personas.

-Vemos…te dijo biblioteca y luego cafetería, así que está en la cafetería o cerca de la cafetería.- concluyo ella.

-¡Claro! El primer lugar siempre es para despistar y el segundo es donde realmente estas. Alice eres todo un genio.- dije súper feliz y abrazando a Alice porque realmente se lo merecía.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia la cafetería, la cual estaba prácticamente en la otra mitad del campus, pero valía la pena toda la caminata. Durante el camino Alice le marco a Jasper para que nos alcanzara allá para de esa manera presentarle a Demetri. Nada podía fallarle, todo tenía que salirle como pensaba para que dentro de quizás menos de una semana darle la noticia a todos de que ellos ya eran pareja. Tenía que tomar la ventaja antes de que alguna de las miles de ofrecidas se le adelantara…eso sí que no lo permitiría.

Ya había visualizado a Demetri. Se encontraba en una mesa…y al ver con quien estaba hablando tuve que parar en seco. ¡Edward! Estaba hablando con Edward. Ok…no podía anticiparme…Edward no sabía qué conocía a Demetri al menos que el mismo le estuviera diciendo…eso si era un problema ya que no quería que los celos de Edward afectaran la relación que estaba programada a tener con Demetri. Tenía que impedir que esos dos pasaran más tiempo juntos. Agarre a Alice por el brazo porque todavía no podía creer lo que veía, para llegar cuanto antes a donde ellos.

-Al fin te encuentro Demetri.- dije interrumpiendo la conversación que ellos estaban teniendo.

Ambos voltearon sus rostros hacia mí, sorprendidos por mi forma de llegar hasta ellos. Demetri no dijo nada, pero no se podía esperar lo mismo de Edward.

-Gusto en verte Rosalie. Tu tan sorpresiva y atenta con los hombres de este lugar.- comento ese imbécil de forma irónica.

-Que lastima no sentir el mismo gusto en verte Edward.- le respondí de forma sarcástica y luego me dirigí a Demetri: -¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar lejos de personas indeseadas?-

-No sé qué problema tienen ustedes dos, pero para mi Edward no es ninguna persona indeseada y para hablar lo podemos hacer en la casa si tanto te molestan las personas que están en este lugar.- respondió de forma fría y cortante. ¿Ahora que sucedía con este tarado? ¿Cómo pudo decir que vivíamos juntos? Quize gritarle que era un verdadero y completo tarado.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos viven juntos? Me sorprendes Rosalie hace dos semanas que nos separamos y ya vives con alguien…eres más rápida que una estrella fugaz.- dijo Edward enojado por lo que acababa de descubrir y todo por culpa de la boca de Demetri, pero no permitiría que me insultara.

-Más respeto, tú no tienes ningún derecho a decir lo que soy. No sé cómo pude fijarme en alguien como tú.- me defendí de las palabras de ese idiota. Espere a que Demetri dijera algo en mi defensa, pero permaneció callado.

-No vale la pena discutir contigo. Y a ti- dijo mirando a Demetri- mejor busca a otra mujer que valga la pena porque ahora mismo estas con la equivocada.- culmino y se marchó.

Me senté en el lugar que ocupaba Edward anteriormente y Alice a mi lado, ambas frente a Demetri.

-Ignora todo lo que dijo ese tonto…esta resentido porque no pudo seguir dominándome a su antojo.- dije para poder darle una mejor impresión de mi eso era importante.

-Dame una razón para creer completamente tu versión y no tomar en cuenta lo que dijo.- refuto Demetri dejándome en shock con esa clase de respuesta. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?

-El hombre que habla mal de una mujer lo hace con la intención de dañarla inventando mentiras.-comente de forma ofendida al recordar las palabras de Edward.

Demetri se me quedo mirando de una manera profunda. Parecía como si me estuviera analizando con la mirada. No le baje la mirada tampoco y me conecte con sus ojos, que eran todo poder y fuego. Había algo en ellos que hacía a Demetri un hombre diferente…más diferente que cualquiera con los que haya estado antes.

-Pero otras veces realmente lo que se está diciendo es la verdad con la intención de advertirle a los demás del peligro que corren al lado de esa mujer.-dijo de repente dejándome frisada en mi asiento. Simultáneamente se levanta y se va dejándonos solas y sin nada que decir.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Mientras caminaba hacia un lugar desconocido, pensaba en lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser Rosalie. Mi idea sobre hasta dónde podía llegar se quedaba corta con lo que acaba de descubrir. Solo me vasto con escuchar ese pequeño intercambio de palabras con Edward y observarla directo a los ojos para saber lo fría que es por dentro. No sentía miedo…sentía terror de que alguien tan joven y bella sea tan calculadora y manipuladora…peor aún…no sabía si existía algún antídoto para derretir su corazón como alguna vez existió para mi hace algunos años atrás.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡No más hasta el próximo! Espero que les allá gustado la dinámica de los distintos <strong>Pov. <strong>Que se utilizaron en este capitulo. Pronto actualizare de nuevo, así que pendientes.

**¡Reviews! **Para de esa forma saber sus comentarios, dudas, opiniones, etc.

**~Tenchi~**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola de nuevo! Paso por aquí para dejarles el nuevo capítulo de esta gran historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y les agrada mi historia, muchos besos y abrazos de mi parte.

**Disclaimer:** Como ya saben los personajes son de **Stephanie Meyer,** pero la historia es de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Cuando llegue a la casa fue todo un alivio que estuviera vacía. Tenía el temor de que Rosalie hubiera llegado antes de que yo lo hiciera, ya que realmente no quería discutir con ella de nada de lo sucedido. Decidí ir a tomar un baño para poder relajarme o jamás podría concentrarse en dormir.

_Si estuvieras aquí todo sería diferente…_ Ese pensamiento no paraba de darme vueltas en la cabeza…Ella había sido mi salvación en momentos oscuros y ya no estaba a mi lado. Su perdida seria insuperable…jamás podría ser el de Demetri de antes y eso me mortificaba en gran manera…le tengo miedo a vivir nuevamente, pero no tenía otra opción…Sigo aquí, en este mundo de los vivos y sé que jamás, donde quiera que estés me perdonarías que me rindiera tan pronto.

Trate de ya no pensar mientras me bañaba, pero era casi como tratar de no respirar.

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

No quería estar con nadie, así que al salir de la universidad deje a Alice en su casa decidida a regresar a la mía deseando con todas mis fuerzas que Demetri estuviera allí. No estaba muy segura ya que el muy tonto no me había esperado para regresar a la casa. Así que tenía dos opciones: regresaba solo a la casa o tomaba un taxi de regreso. Y considero que uso la primera opción porque dudaba que tuviera dinero, pero conociendo a mi padre como lo conozco dudaba mucho que no le hubiera dado un poco.

Al llegar todo estaba en silencio. Parecía que no había nadie y que Demetri aún no había regresado.

-¡Eres un tonto!- exclame, aunque no había nadie con quien hablar. De todas formas se lo dedicaba a Demetri con todas mis fuerzas, porque su reacción fue exagerada, además ¿Cómo se atrevió a hablarme de esa forma? Y delante de Alice para colmo de males.

Ya estaba pensando en algo para remediar las cosas. Demetri no era como los demás así que tendré que utilizar métodos más fuertes para lograr que decida hacerme caso. No sería nada fácil gracias a la intervención de Edward en el asunto. Ahora me costara mucho cambiar ese pensamiento que él tiene respecto a que Edward solo dice la verdad para alejarlo de mí.

Era tiempo de tomar un baño, así que me dirigí a mi cuarto a buscar todo lo que necesitaba para el mejor baño de relajación de mi vida porque en realidad lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Al abrir la puerta del baño deje caer todo lo que tenía en las manos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo…Demetri estaba desnudo…en mi baño…frente a mis ojos…exponiendo ese gran cuerpo que antes cubría la ropa, pero ahora lo podía apreciar con toda libertad. No se podía comparar con los cuerpos que había visto antes… ¡Jamás! El suyo era perfecto, con sus musculosas manos, unos bien formados bíceps, pero lo mejor de todos eran sus abdominales perfectos y su…su…miembro…gran miembro…

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí parada?- pregunto el, muy alterado y sacándome de mis pensamientos respecto a su cuerpo que ya estaban tomando demasiado vuelo. Rápidamente se cubrió con la primera toalla que encontró. Sin embargo como quiera no podía dejar de ver el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Yo…?- fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca…no podía reaccionar ante su presencia como antes…

-¡Tú misma! ¿Hay alguien más en este lugar violando mi privacidad?- continuo preguntando alterado.

-Yo…Hmmm… ¡Todo es tu culpa!- le reclame. Y todo era cierto, porque podía asegurar la puerta, además tenía que tratar de no mostrar demasiado en su presencia, eso sería peligroso.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Tú no tienes límites. Ni creas que me harás pensar que fue un accidente…tu fastidias todo lo que tienes alrededor, así que con o sin tu permiso me largo a mi habitación.- dijo muy molesto, dejándome sola en el baño, paralizada sin saber que hacer o decir.

Segundos después pude reaccionar dándome cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Fui tras el…tenía que darle la primera explicación que me llegara a la mente para justificar lo ocurrido.

-¡Demetri, abre la puerta ahora!- comencé a gritar y a golpear la puerta para poder lograr que me hiciera caso.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Rosalie no dejaba de gritar y golpear la puerta, pero no le abriría hasta que estuviera completamente vestido. Que atrevimiento el de ella observarme desnudo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre algo así? Ya estaba listo y tendría que abrirle o se terminaría comprando otra puerta.

Le abrí la puerta, pero no dije nada. Me le quede mirando para observar su reacción. No podía negar que se veía muy hermosa así enojada como estaba. En esos momentos podía comprobar que Rosalie tenía algo vivo por dentro y que no todo está perdido con ella. Entra al cuarto y se planta frente a mí.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-

Al escuchar sus palabras no pude aguantarme las ganas de reír y termine haciéndolo en su cara. Automáticamente el rostro de Rosalie se transformó en uno de ira verdadera.

-¿Dije algún chiste?- pregunta de forma irónica- Claro, si para ti todo es un chiste, pero déjame decirte que eres un completo idiota.-

-Mira quién habla… ¿Te pareció gracioso espiarme en baño?- le respondí de la misma forma- Espera, claro que si porque eso es lo que acostumbras hacer con todos los hombres.-

Al instante la mano de Rosalie estaba abofeteando mi rostro. Muy en el fondo sabía que me la merecía porque me había pasado con el último comentario. Sin embargo aunque ella se lo merecía, nunca debía pasar esa raya con Rosalie. Tenía que disculparse, pero ella estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación y no se lo permitirá. La alcance sujetándola por el brazo y atrayéndola hacia mí.

-Rosalie…lo siento.- me disculpe mirándola a los ojos. Unos ojos que no mostraban la frialdad que tenían la primera vez que los vi, estaba vez esos ojos mostraban tristeza y fragilidad.

-¡Suéltame! Eres una bestia que de seguro planeo todo lo del baño para afectarme de alguna forma.- sentencio ella, forcejeando para que la liberara de la prisión en la que se habían convertido mis brazos.

Todavía seguía pensando estupideses, es que ella era realmente fastidiosa cuando se lo proponía.

-Nunca podremos ponernos de acuerdo al parecer. Tú piensas que son ideas mías y yo no dejo de pensar que me estabas espiando… ¿Cuál es la verdad?- reflexione calmadamente.

-Ya…no…me interesa…lo único que deseo…es que me ¡Sueltes!- comenzó diciendo despacio hasta que termino gritándome y volviendo a luchar contra mis brazos.

La solté…ya no tenía porque seguir reteniéndola o todo este asunto acabaría peor de lo que ya estaba. Soy demasiado orgulloso para admitir que pudo ser un accidente, pero en estas circunstancias jamás lo admitiría frente a ella.

Rosalie continuaba paralizada a unos pasos de mí, y pude visualizar que unas lágrimas descendían por su rostro. Quise acercarme, pero al percatarse ella salió corriendo de la habitación.

No lo podía creer…Rosalie llorando. Eso me continuaba demostrando que si hay alguien con sentimientos debajo de esa mascara de mentiras y apariencia que tiende a usar alrededor de las personas. Iba a hablar con ella, pero era demasiado pronto. Sabía que necesitaba algunos minutos para calmarse y recuperar la compostura, pero definitivamente de esa noche no pasaba que hablara con ella.

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Asegure la puerta de mi habitación y me lance de lleno a la cama. Ahora si podía permitir que mis lágrimas fluyeran, pero no tenía porque a ver sucedido frente de Demetri. ¡El, no! ¿Por qué me paso todo esto? No me permitía llorar frente a otros…jamás…ni siquiera delante de mi padre lo había hecho, pero Demetri me descontrolo completa. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir y después de que me retuvo en su habitación mi mente viajo muy adentro regresando a los peores momentos de mi vida.

¿Por qué me tuve que levantar hoy? Todo fue un desastre de principio a fin. Todos los planes que tenía en la cabeza sobre como doblegar a Demetri para que fuera mío ya no tenían sentido alguno. Estaba cansada…agotada…hastiada de mantener una vida perfecta frente a todos. Si pudiera lo enviaba todo al infierno, pero soy demasiado orgullosa para hacer eso. Odiaba la soledad, aunque convivía con ella, sin embargo el poder sobre los demás me llenaba ese espacio un poco.

No podía parar de llorar, así que deje de luchar con ese sentimiento que en contadas ocasiones solía expresar. Pero estaba furiosa conmigo misma porque de seguro en estos momentos Demetri tiene que estar burlándose de mí sin piedad alguna.

Tocan a mi puerta. Me siento rápidamente sobre la cama y comienzo a secar las lágrimas de mi rostro. Tenía que lograr controlarme. Vuelven a tocar.

-Rosalie, ¿Esta bien?- pregunto Demetri al otro lado de la puerta.

Grandioso, lo que necesitaba, a esa bestia preguntado por mí. Fui hacia la puerta, pero no abrí. Cualquier cosa era mejor hablarla por separados porque quería mantener el control de la situación.

-De maravilla.- dije tratando de fingir una voz de calma lo mejor que pudiera.

-¿Por qué siempre mientes cuando algo no anda bien?-

¿Estaba preocupado por ella? Imposible, Demetri era alguien calculador. Además que le podía importar yo, si apenas nos conocemos. No respondí nada para ver si se largaba de una buena vez. No quería hablar con él.

-Sé que estás ahí…y también sé que no estás bien. Tú siempre finges cuando no estás bien.-

Él no la conocía…no podía hablar de mi de esa manera, como si me conociera de verdad.

-¡Mientes!- exclame y luego añadí- Tú no sabes nada sobre mí para andar diciendo que miento.-

Se escuchó como golpeaba suavemente la puerta desde el otro lado. Me acerque más a la puerta y estoy segura de que lo escuche suspirar.

-Rosalie sabes que digo la verdad…le mientes a tus amigos, me mientes a mí y peor aún te mientes a ti misma. -hablo de forma tierna, como si tratara de convencer a un niño de que lo que hacía estaba mal.

Mi lucha había sido en vano. Las lágrimas se liberaron nuevamente sin intenciones de parar. De pronto sentí un impulso enorme de gritar, pero mantuve lo mas que pude la compostura.

-Tú no sabes lo que se siente…no conoces la crueldad.- murmure para mis adentros aunque no sabía si él pudo lograr escucharme.

-Yo conozco ese mundo mejor que tu…Ese lugar donde sobrevive el más fuerte, donde hay que ser el mejor porque de lo contrario no eres nadie, donde tu amigo es tu peor enemigo, donde estas solo aunque tengas un batallón a tu servicio, donde la mentira es la reina y la verdad la esclava, donde el amor no existe porque es lo único que no merece dañarse con tanto odio…-

Las palabras de Demetri fueron un balde de agua fría. Él pudo resumir de la mejor forma todo lo que sentía y pensaba. Al final me equivoque respecto a su persona…Demetri conocía perfectamente la crueldad, al igual que yo. Pero no…algo me impedía a confiar en el del todo. Era demasiado pronto para llegar ese extremo…tenía que alejarlo y mientras más rápido mejor. Respire profundamente antes de hablarle.

-Muy bonita tu poesía, fíjate que conozco a una profesora que le encantaría escucharla.- dije tratando de no ser tan mala con él, pero no deseaba tenerlo cerca en estos momentos.

-Ya veo que decías la verdad…estas de maravilla.- dijo golpeando fuertemente la puerta, tanto que termine alejada a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

No mentí cuando le dije que sus palabras fueron hermosas, porque en verdad si lo eran. Describían a perfección su realidad, solo que Demetri no era la persona adecuada para entrar en ella. En estos momentos los planes de conquista volvían a tener sentido. El sin saberlo me había dado las herramientas necesarias para llevarlos a cabo, al fin de cuentas no era tan fuerte como me quiso hacer creer. Ese sentimiento de poder controlarlo era el mismo que podía mantener atados mis sentimientos.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Idiota…idiota…idiota… En eso me había convertido. ¿Cómo pude abrirme de esa forma con Rosalie? ¿Cómo? Sabiendo lo frívola que es. Pero claro fue muy convincente con esas lágrimas falsas que solo un idiota como yo pudo creer. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo…pero nunca volveré a ser débil cuando este con ella, aunque llegara a vaciarse en llanto, jamás se apiadaría de ella…nunca jamás.

Que se preparara porque lo que le tenía preparado ni ella misma se lo espera. Rosalie está acostumbrada a jugar con los hombres, pero yo no seré uno más en su lista…yo seré la excepción a la regla…seré su conquistador, pero al final la dejare porque simplemente no necesito a alguien como ella en mi vida.

-Que comience el juego amorcito, perderás mucho más que ese orgullo patético con el que te mantienes viva.-

Meditando en todo lo que pasaría en los próximos días me quede dormido ansioso de que amaneciera.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, disculpas por la espera. Ahora, ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les gustara y para el próximo más acción y más verdades ocultas. Lo escribiré pronto y los esperare a tods con muchas ansias. Dejen un <strong>Reviews <strong>para cualquier comentario, duda, opinión, etc.

**~Tenchi~**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos y disculpen la tardanza! Pero después de todo este tiempo aquí está el capítulo. Gracias a todos las/os lectores/as que siguen mi historia, me hacen muy feliz.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, **creo los personajes y mi imaginación continua creando la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde aquel embarazoso incidente con Demetri. La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo no paraba de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Él era perfecto en todos los sentidos y estaba segura de poder lograr tenerlo bajo mi control. Me fascinaba su actitud desafiante, eso era algo que jamás me había sucedido con algún otro. Los demás solo habían cedido bajo mis encantos simplemente porque lo deseaban y prácticamente no me esforzaba mucho en conquistarlo. Sin embargo Demetri no lo haría fácilmente, eso me obligaba a tener que usar estrategias más fuertes.

Alice me abandono hoy para ir a comer con Jasper, ya que según ella sino lo cuidaba podría perderlo. Así que me quede sola por el día de hoy, pero no todo sería una perdida, en algo pensare para hacer alguna cosa productiva el día de hoy. Y la persona indicada entro en mi campo visual. Edward al igual que yo se dirigía al jardín central de la universidad. Era el momento perfecto de confrontarlo, estábamos solos y todo es mejor sin testigos alrededor.

-¡Edward, detente!- le ordene. La distancia que nos separaba no era muy grande, así que me tuvo que escuchar perfectamente.

Se detiene y me observa con cautela. Al percatarse que no hay nadie conocido cerca decide avanzar hasta quedar a dos pasos de mí.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta secamente.

Tenía que pensar muy bien en mi respuesta. Edward es muy impulsivo en la mayoría de las ocasiones, razón por la cual culmino nuestra relación.

-Solo quiero pedirte que olvides lo que sucedió y…-

-¡Para! ¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Qué olvide todo lo que sucedió durante 2 años y medio? No me puedes pedir eso…- reclamo muy alterado. Realmente estaba fuera de control. De esa forma es capaz de echar todo a perder.

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero...-respire profundo para poder continuar.- No te hace bien continuar rogando un amor que no te voy a dar.-

Edward dio un paso más hacia delante, dejando solo uno de distancia entre nosotros. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad, lo cual demostraban la furia que sentía al igual que la frustración y decepción.

-Tú, no vales nada…ahora pides que te olvide solo para que te deje el camino libre con el aparecido que tienes metido en tu casa, pero de mi cuenta corre que no seas feliz, ¿Por qué sabes? Tu no mereces ser feliz con nadie, ya que en el momento que lo hagas la otra persona será infeliz por el resto de su miserable vida.- dijo Edward lleno de rabia y dolor, si es que se puede decir que alguien como él pueda sentirlo.

Sus palabras me dolieron un poco porque nadie me había tratado de esa forma, pero que ni crea que me voy a dejar que me ofendan de esa manera.

-¡Suenas patético!- comencé gritándole.- Es más, eres patético.- continúe diciéndole y señalándole con el dedo.- Por favor, comprende que el amor no se ruega y mucho menos es eterno…el amor es algo instantáneo que esta hoy, pero que desaparece mañana…-

No pude continuar porque no podía respirar. Edward había llegado al extremo. Tenía ambas manos sobre mi cuello haciendo cada vez más fuerza. Todo fue en menos de un segundo, sin darme cuenta lo tenía sobre mí y de tanta fuerza que estaba empleando ambos caímos al suelo. El impacto que sintió mi cabeza no se comparaba con la presión que continuaba empleando Edward en mi cuello. Quise gritar, pero solo puede separar un poco mis labios.

-¡Te odio! No puedo creer como algún día pude llegar a pensar que eras la mujer perfecta…te mereces todo lo peor.- continuaba gritándome Edward.

-¡Suéltala animal!- pude escuchar el grito de otra persona muy a lo lejos.

Sentí como empujaban a Edward para que por fin dejara de acorralar mi cuello entre sus manos. Ya podía respirar mucho mejor y no tenía la visión empañada. Al recobrar un poco de fuerza e incorporarme no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Demetri estaba golpeando a Edward con todas sus fuerzas. No dejaba de patearlo como si fuera un balón. Tenía que detenerlo o acabaría matándolo.

-Detente…por favor…- exclame aunque mi voz salía ronca y no fuerte y clara como deseaba.

Tome aire y volví a intentarlo.

-¡Demetri!- grite llevando mis pulmones al límite.

Funciono. Demetri seso en su castigo hacia Edward. Se voltio hacia mí, observándome para asegurarse de que había sido yo la que le grito. Luego dirigió su vista hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Edward, el cual tenía el rostro lleno de sangre y que de seguro terminaría en el hospital con par de costillas fracturadas como mínimo. Dejo de mirarlo y camino hacia mí.

-Rosalie, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Demetri, quien mostraba una preocupación genuina.

Esta vez no podía mentirle, él me había salvado de las agresiones de Edward y eso nunca lo olvidaría.

-No…- susurre y en un impulso corrí hacia él, quien sorpresivamente no me rechazo como quizás lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otra circunstancia. Sus brazos me recibieron de una manera cálida, no como la última vez que había sido presa de ellos de una forma más agresiva. Me sentí a salvo como nunca en mi vida y reposar mi cabeza contra su pecho me hizo sentir que me encontraba en el cielo después de a ver visitado el infierno.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Nunca me hubiera imaginado tener a Rosalie entre mis brazos como lo estaba en estos momentos. No podía negarle mi protección, yo sentía que ella me necesitaba.

En el momento que vi a Edward en el suelo sobre alguien tuve un mal presentimiento, pero al percatarme que se trataba de Rosalie, una gran furia creció en mi interior y me olvide del mundo entero. Lo único que estaba en mi mente era quitarle a aquel salvaje de encima y matarlo si era preciso. Si tenía ganas de pelear que lo hiciera conmigo, pero alguien que es capaz de maltratar a una mujer de esa forma no merece la vida. Lo golpeé sin parar, hasta que su voz me invadió y respondí a su llamado.

Rosalie es frágil aunque no lo quiera admitir. Pero estoy dispuesto a protegerla sin importar nada. Quiero transmitirle seguridad, porque a pesar de todas nuestras diferencias, no podía negarle mi ayuda.

-Gracias por ayudarme…- murmuro.

No respondí. Cualquier palabra que saliera de mi boca podría arruinar el momento y es algo que quiero recordar tal cual.

Rosalie dio un paso atrás rompiendo el abrazo. Miro hacia donde se encontraba Edward y luego a mí.

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí antes de que te meta en problemas.- dijo en tono de preocupación, pero no podía descifrar el motivo.

-El único que tiene problemas es el, por haber puesto sus manos sobre ti.- comente con algo de rabia.

-Escucha…esto nunca paso ¿entiendes? Míralo, todavía esta inconsciente hay que llevarlo a un hospital.-

Esto no estaba pasando. Rosalie no podía estar preocupándose por ese animal. No sé qué tiene en la cabeza, pero creo que si recibió algún golpe en ella le afecto demasiado.

-¿No pensabas denunciarlo?- pregunte incrédulo por su comentario anterior.

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse, pero es obvio que lo que le sucedió a Edward llamara mucho la atención.- respondió, volviendo a ser la misma que había conocido, la que no quería dar de que hablar y la que tenía miedo de enfrentar su realidad, pero no seré parte de su juego.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué defiendes al que te maltrato?- pregunte.

Sus ojos mostraban comprensión a mis palabras, pero su boca y sus actos decían todo lo contrario.

-Vete para la casa…yo me encargare de llevarlo al hospital y puedes estar tranquilo porque me asegurare de que Edward no diga que fuiste tú el que lo dejo en esas condiciones.-dijo tranquilamente, como si minutos atrás ella no hubiera sido maltratada y yo no hubiera golpeado a alguien dejándolo inconsciente por salvarla a ella.

No puedo describir lo que sentí al escuchar sus palabras. Además de toda la decepción que me abarcaba. Volví a caer ante Rosalie, volví como un imán a rescatarla y volví a ser manipulado por ese ser que solo se preocupa por lo superficial. Sin decir una palabra más, me retire. No me iría a la casa como ella me había dicho. Me faltaba solo una clase y por nada del mundo faltaría a ella. Ya luego me las ingeniaría para regresar igual que siempre lo hago, pero no tengo porque andar cumpliéndole caprichos a quien no se lo merece.

No volteé a verla…no soportaría ver como recogería al bastardo de Edward para llevarlo hasta su auto y luego al hospital. Tenía que admitir que me causaba dolor las decisiones tomadas por Rosalie, pero mi orgullo es más fuerte y no me permitía regresar, tomarla del brazo y alejarla de quien la lastimo.

* * *

><p>La tarde transcurrió sin que recibiera noticias de Rosalie. No pude concentrarme en mi clase, aunque tampoco la abandone para hundirme en pensamientos negativos. Al llegar a la casa me di cuenta de que no había nadie, ya que no se encontraban ninguno de los dos autos. Carlisle no llegaría hasta la noche y Rosalie….bueno ella tiene que estar consolando al bastardo de Edward.<p>

Con todo lo ocurrido no tuve ni tiempo para comer algo y estaba hambriento, así que al entrar deje mis cosas en las escaleras y fui directamente a la cocina. Lo más rápido, sencillo y delicioso era un sándwich de 3 pisos y toda la ensalada que pudiera encontrar.

Después de prepararlo me lo lleve para la sala, en donde me sentía más cómodo que estar en una mesa gigante bacía. Solo me tomo algunos 10 minutos culminar de comer.

-Hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de ser egocéntrico, pero nadie me gana cuando se trata de cocina.-

Por esos momentos de gloria hasta una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro olvidando por completo el día de hoy. Manteniendo eso a raya me deje invadir por el mundo de los sueños donde solo existimos tú y yo.

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Continuaba aterrada con el incidente ocurrido entre Edward y yo. Todavía podía sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cuello cortándome la respiración. Pero aunque quisiera no podía armar un escándalo por lo que paso, me conformo con las 2 costillas rotas y las múltiples laceraciones que Demetri le causo en el rostro. Aunque Edward merecía algo peor que solo dos costillas rotas por el momento no era mi prioridad. Tuve que inventarle a mi padre que habíamos sido víctimas de un asalto, versión que era de conveniencia para todos. A mí en lo principal me ayuda a mantener la boca cerrada de Edward y al ver que lo estoy ayudando cooperara en lo que le pida. A Demetri lo salva de algún castigo por parte de la universidad. De esa manera tendré todo el control de las cosas.

Tenía que hablar con Demetri para que no arruinara todo cuando mi padre le preguntara si sabía algo del supuesto asalto. Y tenía que convencerlo de que aceptara ser mi pareja, al menos cada vez que hubiera algún evento o simplemente en la universidad, para mantener de esa forma a Edward a raya porque al ver a Demetri junto a mí recordara lo que le ocurrió. Sino funciona de alguna forma muy misteriosa todos sabrán que no fue alguien desconocido el que golpeo a Edward y eso sería el fin de Demetri y no deseaba eso de ninguna manera.

Cuando entre a la casa vi las pertenencias de Demetri en los escalones, eso significaba que estaba en casa. Escuche levemente sonidos que provenían de la sala. Al llegar a ella vi lo único hermoso que mis ojos han visto en todo el día. Demetri dormía como un ángel caído del cielo. Verlo de esa forma tan íntima me provoco distintos sentimientos que no sabía cómo explicarlos. Su pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración perfecta sin ninguna alteración. Parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo lleno de felicidad, al menos eso decía el semblante de su bello rostro.

Un gran impulso se apodero de mí y no lo negué. Me acerque a Demetri, demasiado para sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro. Le acaricie su rostro suavemente…su piel era suave como la seda. No repetí el acto con miedo a que despertara. No me sentía muy segura de su reacción, pero eso no me importaba mucho en estos momentos. Sentía ganas de besarlo, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber a qué sabían esos labios tan perfectos que tenía frente a mí. Me había limitado solo a admirar su belleza, pero no pude aguantar más. Olvidándome de todo lo bese con toda la pasión que me producía hacerlo. Sorprendentemente sentí como Demetri correspondía mi beso. No me importaba si era todo un reflejo por estar dormido o porque realmente lo sentía, pero era lo que realmente yo deseaba y era lo que estaba obteniendo.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

_El mejor sueño de mi vida…eso era todo lo que estaba ocurriendo…el sueño más real que había tenido desde que te perdí hace…_

Alguien estaba sobre mi besándome y no era un sueño era…Rosalie.

Me levante muy exaltado alejándome del sillón donde segundos antes estaba a mitad del mejor sueño de mi vida para encontrar mi peor pesadilla. Al voltear veo a Rosalie sorprendida por mi reacción.

-¿Qué rayos se supone que estás haciendo?- grite muy alterado aun, mejor definido estaba en shock.

Ella no sabía que responderme, quizás pensaba que nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que me besaba sin mi consentimiento. Ya se estaba volviendo un problema. Primero defiende a su agresor y ahora quiere abusarme.

-¡Dime que pretendías! ¿Abusar de mi sexualmente?- dije sin medir mucho mis palabras.

-Esa era mi forma de agradecimiento por rescatarme hoy.- respondió la muy sínica. ¿En qué rayos pensaba?

-Eres una descarada, un simple gracias es suficiente.- argumente todavía sin poder controlar mis emociones.

Rosalie se acomodó mejor en el sillón y me volvió a mirar sonriente, como siempre hacia cuando había ganado mucho más de lo que había planeado. Luego me dijo:

-Hay ciertas cosas que tienes que saber: Primero, mi padre cree que a Edward y a mí nos asaltaron, así que más vale que mantengas la versión y segundo, debes comenzar a considerar la idea de ser novios para de esa forma mantener a Edward alejado de nuestras vidas.- explico calmada y frívolamente Rosalie.

Mi corazón se paró por un instante. No daba crédito a sus palabras. Su frialdad me creo un nudo en la garganta que me costó digerir para poder analizar con rapidez lo que había dicho.

-Estas demente. Jamás mentiré respecto a lo que pasó...-

-Tienes que hacerlo no tienes otra opción.- dijo ella al comenzar a acercarse nuevamente.

-Escucha lo siguiente y espero que lo captes muy bien dentro de tu cabeza hueca: ¡Nunca! Nunca me haría novio de una mujer tan detestable, fría, malvada y superficial como tu… ¡Nunca! ¡Y mil veces nunca!-

Luego decirle lo que se merecía me fui de la casa y me dirigí a ver a la persona que tenía el poder suficiente para poder controlar la locura de Rosalie.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Esto es lo que ustedes merecían, un gran capitulo! Deseo continuar actualizando más seguido y lo cumpliré. Ya comienzan las clases, pero eso no será impedimento….<strong>Nos vemos en el próximo.<strong>

**¡Reviews! **Para saber sus opiniones, comentarios, dudas, etc.

**~Tenchi~**

**PD: **¿Con quien soñara Demetri? ¿Sera Rosalie o existe alguien más en su vida?


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Ya está listo otro emocionante capitulo con mucho amor para todos/as mis lectores/as. Espero que hayan pensado en la pregunta que les deje de bono en el cap. anterior, luego les diré la respuesta no se desesperen.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes creados por **Stephanie Meyer** le dan vida a la trama creada por mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Me las arregle para tomar rápidamente un taxi y llegar lo más pronto a mi destino final, el hospital. Era allí donde encontraría a mi padrino Carlisle, la única persona capaz de poder controlar la locura que se ha apoderado de Rosalie. No me importa lo que tenga que pasar luego de contar lo que en realidad le ocurrió a Edward gracias a mí, pero no sería parte de una mentira creada por ella solo por querer manejar la situación a su antojo.

Encontrar a mi padrino no sería nada difícil ya que era un doctor muy importante. Lo peor que pudiera ocurrir es que tuviera alguna emergencia. Hable rápidamente con un par de enfermeras y ellas me indicaron que se encontraba en su oficina. Amablemente una se ofreció a llevarme hasta el lugar, donde quizás recibiría un gran castigo, pero estaba preparado para lo que fuera porque no hay nada mejor que siempre decir la verdad.

Estaba seguro que un tiempo atrás hubiera aceptado todas las condiciones de Rosalie y no afrontar mis responsabilidades, pero ya no era aquel Demetri que utilizaba cualquier tipo de métodos para obtener lo que deseaba. Hoy simplemente lucho por lo que realmente es importante sin importar el esfuerzo que necesite para lograrlo, pero siempre teniendo en cuenta que no sea solamente un capricho.

Toque una vez antes de abrir la puerta y encontrar la figura de Carlisle sorprendido por verme allí parado, pero de igual forma sonriéndome. Eso me dio valor y confianza en el hombre justo que tenía frente a mí. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y fui a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Demetri, me da gusto de verte.- dijo cortésmente Carlisle sin dejar de sonreír.

Asentí. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió porque aun teniendo el valor para contar toda la verdad, no sabía cómo comenzar. Comenzaba a sentirme nervioso, ya que había demasiadas cosas en juego, sin embargo Carlisle tenía derecho a saber qué clase de hija tiene, sino de ninguna manera podrá ayudarla. El silencio se prolongaba más y más.

-¿Sucede algo? Tu visita tiene que ser muy importante para no poder esperar hasta que regresara a la casa. Cualquier cosa hijo sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- hablo Carlisle rompiendo el silencio al fin.

-Padrino…yo…yo fui quien golpeo a Edward.- confesé lo más rápido que pude, antes de que el miedo se apoderara de mis sentimientos.

Su rostro se transformó rápidamente al escuchar mis palabras. Mi padrino se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso que acaba de confesar. En el fondo aunque sabía que hice lo correcto me sentía pésimo porque nunca fue mi intención causarle esa desilusión a la única persona que me brindo ayuda en mis momentos de oscuridad.

-Demetri…-

-Todo tiene una explicación…lo juro…todo…padrino, sabes que no haría nada sin tener grandes motivos…me conoces muy bien…- me defendí dominado por los nervios y el temor, pero sabía que Carlisle escucharía mi versión.

-Por favor cálmate y necesito que me expliques lo que está pasando. Cuando Rosalie llego con ese muchacho en esas condiciones, ella me dijo que los habían asaltado…-

-Siento mucho decirte que Rosalie te mintió…yo deje a ese bastardo en esas condiciones porque…- comencé, pero no pude terminar. Algo dentro de mí me freno al llegar a la parte donde tenía que decir el motivo por el cual lo había golpeado. Sin embargo no podía dar marcha atrás.

Carlisle realmente se sorprendió cuando le dije que Rosalie le había mentido y era de esperarse ya que ella era la luz de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió Demetri? No puedes callar en estos momentos…tienes que decir porque dejaste a ese muchacho con dos costillas fracturadas.-

-Ese "muchacho" como le dices se propaso con Rosalie…no podía permitir que…-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?- me interrumpió alterado mi padrino y levantándose de su asiento.

De igual forma me levante y continúe para tratar de calmarlo.

-Súper seguro, pero no paso a mayores, como pudiste darte cuenta Rosalie lo trajo al hospital porque quería protegerlo…por eso mintió, pero padrino yo no iba a permitir que ella te mintiera…aquí estoy enfrentando las consecuencias de mis actos…tenía que decirte…- alegue lo más convincente que pude volviendo nuevamente a intervenir por Rosalie.

-No puedo creer que Rosalie mintiera de esa manera. Si las cosas son como dices tenía que haber denunciado a ese miserable.- continuaba diciendo alterado mi padrino.

-Al parecer Edward es mucho más importante para ella que cualquier otra cosa…-comente más que furioso algo triste.

-Yo no apruebo que lo golpearas hasta ese punto, pero…pero te agradezco que defendieras a mi hija…ella es muy importante para mí.-

Mi padrino se acercó hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, como me lo hubiera dado mi padre si aún viviera…Ahora no era bueno pensar en mis padres, mejor tenía que comenzar a pensar en las acciones que tomaría Carlisle, él es un hombre justo y aceptaría cualquier decisión que tomara.

-¿Qué pasara conmigo ahora? No es que me quiera librar de mi castigo, pero…-

-Escucha, dejaremos las cosas así, no porque apoye la mentira de Rosalie, simplemente por el acto de valor que tuviste al venir a mí a contar la verdad.- me interrumpió Carlisle.

Me sentía más tranquilo al decir la verdad aunque fuera a medias. No sabía el porqué de esa decisión, ya que no solo salvaba a Rosalie sino también al miserable de Edward, pero me satisface pensar que cualquier provecho que esa chiquilla caprichosa tenía pensado sacar de la situación ya no podrá hacerlo.

-Ahora vámonos que hay alguien que no se podrá librar de las consecuencias de sus actos y esa es Rosalie porque me tendrá que explicar en que estaba pensado cuando decidió ocultarme la verdad.- dijo ahora furioso mi padrino, quien salió de su oficina directo para la casa.

En el camino de regreso ninguno de los dos dijimos ni una sola palabra. Estaba seguro que ambos pensábamos en lo mismo ¿Por qué Rosalie había cubierto a Edward? A mí no me importaba saber el motivo, ya que lo que Rosalie haga con su vida no me interesa, pero a mi padrino le importaba demasiado. Era a el a quien le debían una explicación y por primera vez desee que ella se abriera con su padre, quien la ama aunque ella no lo valore.

Cuando llegamos, Carlisle se dirigió en busca de su hija y yo fui directo a mi habitación, aunque no me apetecía quedarme solo en penumbras pensando en algo que había bloqueado toda la tarde…_nuestro primer beso._

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Me sentía inquieta…toda la tarde lo había estado por supuesto gracia a Demetri y su reacción exagerada de las cosas. Fue solo un beso…fue mejor que solo un beso. No había parado de pensar en lo bien que se sintió besar sus labios. Sin embargo tenía que echarlo todo a perder en el momento que despertó. Para luego rechazarme de esa manera tan cruel como lo hizo, sin remordimientos, sin sentir una gota de piedad sobre mí.

Mi línea de razonamientos es rota por alguien que toca mi puerta sin parar. Fui rápidamente a abrirla teniendo la esperanza de que fuera Demetri arrepentido por el desplante que me hizo esta tarde. Al abrir la puerta todas esas esperanzas desaparecieron al ver a mi padre con una expresión de furia dibujada en la cara como nunca antes. Sin decir una palabra entro a mi habitación y se paró justo en el medio de ella.

-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente Rosalie Lillian Cullen.- ordeno mi padre, utilizando mi nombre completo, odiaba cuando eso sucedía ya que significa que hice algo de lo que él no estaba enterado, pero por alguna razón supo todo lo que ocurrió.

Volteé a mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales me observaban de forma acusadora. Fui hacia la cama y me senté a esperar que el hablara para luego poder defenderme.

-Quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué inventaste que te asaltaron a Edward y a ti?-

El mundo se me cayó encima en estos momentos. ¿Cómo se enteró…? No puedo ser el…es imposible…esto no me podía estar pasando. Tenía que probar cuanto sabia mi papa para poder salvarme de alguna manera.

-No es ninguna mentira…-

-¡Basta! Rosalie quiero la verdad, quiero saber porque no dijiste que Demetri fue la persona que golpeo a Edward.- reclamo muy exaltado.

Demetri, maldito Demetri, tuvo que ser el quien le conto todo a mi papa. Estaba perdida…no podía seguir mintiendo si él ya sabe todo lo que ocurrió. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir la boca? No me quedaba otro camino que decirle la verdad a mi papa o las consecuencias serían devastadoras, luego le cobraría todo esto a Demetri, absolutamente todo.

-¡Por protegerlo!- grite levantándome de la cama y caminando en dirección opuesta a mi papa porque si las lágrimas llegaban no quería mostrarlas.

-Rosalie desvistes hablarme con la verdad, yo soy tu padre y no es justo que me entere por otro de lo que realmente ocurre en tu vida.- dijo un poco más calmado y acercándose a mi…podía sentir sus pasos.

-No merecía que le ocurriera nada malo…solo por eso lo hice…-me vire frente a mi padre y continúe- no le hagas nada por favor, el solo hizo lo correcto…Demetri no tuvo la culpa papa.- le rogué como nunca lo había hecho por nadie, aunque debía odiarlo por haber hablado con mi padre, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que me salvo la vida.

Mi padre recorrió la poca distancia que nos separaba para fundirnos en un fuerte abrazo. Sabía que el en el fondo me comprendía y no le haría nada a Demetri, además lo amaba como a un hijo, no lastimaría a la persona que había salvado a su hija, ósea yo.

-Mi amor, necesito que entiendas que debes confiar en mí y por Demetri no te preocupes, el estará bien, solo por estaba vez nadie sabrá lo que realmente paso, pero no te cubriré una segunda porque recuerda que la verdad es la llave para la felicidad.-

Luego de sus tranquilizadoras palabras me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Mi padre realmente lo era todo para mí, siempre se ha mostrado incondicional conmigo y termina apoyándome en todo. Y claro que no me debo preocupar por Demetri porque es al contrario, él se debe cuidar de mí ya que sus actos no se quedaran sin consecuencias.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Tenía curiosidad de saber cómo había sido la reacción de Rosalie, pero mi mente andaba en otro mundo. No encontraba explicación del porque le respondí el beso esta tarde. Me encontraba dormido viviendo uno de mis mejores sueños donde la estaba besando a _ella_, cuando de repente se siente tan real, pero no era _ella _sino Rosalie. Desde que la perdí nunca más había vuelto a besar a nadie y esa confusión me hacía sentir que le había fallado. Quizás por tratarse de Rosalie todo me parece más terrible de lo que realmente es…está _muerta_ y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado.

Sin embargo no puedo negar el hecho de que me gusto el beso, de que quisiera repetirlo. Esta última idea la descartaría totalmente. Por nada del mundo volvería a besar a Rosalie, solo tenía que asegurarme de controlar mis impulsos y todo estará bien.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre de un solo golpe y por ella entra una enojada Rosalie con una mirada fulminante que vuelve a quedar sorprendida al verme sin camisa acostado en la cama, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Más no pude dejar de sentir furia por la manera en que se le ocurre entrar al lugar donde tengo derecho a tener privacidad.

-¡Imbécil!- fueron sus primeras palabras. Ya tenía que haber explotado la bomba, esa sería la única razón por la cual estaba frente a mi cama, furiosa e insultándome como siempre.

-Eso no fue no lo que decías esta tarde.- comente sarcásticamente. Me divertirla verla allí parada hecha toda una furia como lo que era realmente una chiquilla caprichosa llorando porque no cumplieron sus órdenes.

-Sera porque en la tarde no había descubierto lo imbécil que pudieras llegar a ser, pero claro tenías que ir a contar tus hazañas de héroes.- continuaba dando su berrinche Rosalie.

No pude evitar la risa que sentia al verla de esa manera, así que me senté en la cama para poder hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas y apreciarla mejor. Al verme Rosalie se puso roja de tanto coraje.

-Eres tan egocéntrico que no pudiste evitar ir donde _papi_ a contarle que me salvaste…claro todos tenían que saber de tus logros porque si no te deprimes…espera…si tú no tienes _papi_…oh y por esa razón fuiste donde el mío a decir las cosas a tu maldito modo.-

Error maldita perra. Me deje llevar por mi ira, agarre a Rosalie y la atraje sobre mi terminando ambos en la cama. La mantuve sujeta con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla. Le fije su rostro frente al mío para que mirara cuando le hablara.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a referirte de esa manera sobre mis padres! Nunca los conociste, así que no tienes derecho…- le ordene lleno ira. No soportaba que nadie mencionara a mis padres y mucho menos ella.

Dejándome llevar por otro impulso y por tragarme todas las cosas horribles que deseaba decirle la bese aunque me hubiera prometido no hacerlo. Fue un beso lleno de brusquedad y agresividad, nada comparado con el beso de esta tarde que fue más tierno. Ella no se resistió, lo deseaba y mucho. No me daba cuenta de lo que hacían mis manos, hasta que descubrí que le estaban acariciando la espalda. Al sentir la pasión y el deseo que estaba surgiendo de ambos, decidí que era el momento de parar porque todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era un error. Me la quite de encima como pude, me levante dejándola a ella sola en la cama. Se notaba que lo había disfrutado y que aun deseaba que todo continuara, pero nunca volvería a ocurrir.

-Sal de mi habitación…-dije tratando de controlar mi respiración.

Rosalie ignoro totalmente mi petición recostándose en mi cama como provocación para que vuelva a acercarme a ella, pero no caeré esta vez.

-¿Estas sorda? Te quiero fuera de mi habitación ¡Ya!- termine gritándole. La necesitaba fuera para poder recuperar el control sobre mis actos.

-Vamos Demetri ambos deseamos culminar lo que tu empezaste hace unos instantes.-dijo ella tratando de seducirme.

Perdería el control sino la sacaba pronto, pero si ella no decidía irse, seré yo el que abandone mi propia habitación.

-Solo lo hice para callarte la boca…para que dejaras de hacer el papel de víctima que te hace tan odiosa y para evitar que volvieras a ensuciar el nombre de mis padres con tu boca.-

Todo lo que dije fue verdad, pero el impulso que me hizo besarla de esa manera era desconocido o ignorado por mi mente. En esos momentos Rosalie se bajó de la cama para acercarse a mí, pero antes de que llegara demasiado lejos fui yo quien se movió hacia otra parte de la habitación.

-Esto es ridículo, pero si así lo deseas así será…solo recuerda que ya me debes dos cosas, primero ir con tu historia de héroe donde mi padre y segundo dejar inconcluso nuestro primer momento de pasión.- culmino Rosalie mirándome con esos ojos que se desbordaban en pasión.

Solo quería jugar, pues en eso era lo único en que la complacería. Rosalie no se cansaba de sacarle provecho a las distintas situaciones, pero se enfrentaba al jugador equivocado. Yo no era fácil de vencer, pero no puedo menospreciar su inteligencia, tenía que controlar mejor mis impulsos o seria arrastrado por la corriente.

-Largo…-

Esta vez Rosalie no vacilo en obedecer mí mandato, pero antes de irse volteo y dijo:

-No te resistas Demetri…tú también lo deseas.-

Cerró la puerta al salir. En ese momento caí arrodillado en el suelo y lo golpee con ambos puños. Sentía tanta furia porque sabía que ella tenía razón, porque sentí el deseo de besarla, no importa de dónde hubiera salido el impulso, sentía el deseo de besarla, de llegar más allá. Rosalie representaba todo lo que odiaba, todo lo que algún día fui y hoy me arrepiento.

No necesitaba en mi vida este tipo de tormenta luego de haber conocido como era la paz. La paz que se fue cuando la perdí a _ella_, la mujer que se había convertido en la brújula de mi vida. Sin embargo hoy estoy frente a Rosalie jugando un juego que se ha convertido en algo peligroso…en algo de lo que no será fácil escapar…

_-Demetri, déjame demostrarte que nuestro amor romperá las barreras del odio.- fueron sus únicas palabras antes de sellar con un beso nuestro pacto de amor._

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Espero que si, como también espero no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Pronto habrá un capítulo dedicado al pasado de Demetri, sé que muchas quieren saber y las voy a complacer. Por ahora les dejare algunas pistas hasta que el cap. este terminado.<p>

Ya saben dejen **Reviews,** por si tienen comentarios, dudas u opiniones.

**~Tenchi~**

**PD: **¿Algún comentario sobre los padres de Demetri?


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más de esta historia que cada vez se pone más interesante. Gracias a las chicas que dejaron **Reviews,** a las que ponen mi historia en favorito, en fin Gracias a tods. Disculpen la tardanza.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer,** pero la historia es de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

-No puedo creer todo lo que me cuentas.- exclamo Alice sorprendida, luego de contarle a mi manera lo que había ocurrido con Demetri, claro está excluyendo el enfrentamiento con Edward.

-Créelo amiga, ayer sino hubiera sido porque mi padre llego temprano del trabajo hubieran sucedidos muchas cosas entre Demetri y yo.- le asegure a Alice para terminar de convencerla de los hechos. Quizás omití ciertos detalles que no tienen importancia discutir con ella, pero lo que le conté no está muy alejado a la realidad.

Continuamos comiendo sin interrupciones. Sabía que mi amiga estaba analizando toda la información que le había dado hace unos minutos. Alice es una persona muy diferente en muchos aspectos, ella solo ha tenido a Jasper de novio y no está acostumbrada al hecho de tener varios novios corridos y más si todas las relaciones son un fracaso como me ha sucedido en los últimos años. A mí tampoco me hace muy feliz, pero sino funciona no puedo quedarme sentada a esperar que llegue el indicado, al contrario, tengo que salir a buscarlo hasta que lo encuentre. Demetri podrá ser diferente solo porque se me ha resistido desde el principio, sin embargo al final será igual que todos los demás. Con la diferencia que lo conservare hasta que encuentre a alguien que pueda darme el doble de diversión que él.

-No hay duda Rose, al final de todo lograste que se rindiera ante ti.- comento de repente Alice.

Me limite a sonreírle, no había necesidad de que afirmara con palabras una respuesta obvia.

-Todo pasó en el mejor momento.- comento nuevamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte distraída, ya que andaba pensando en donde se encontraba Demetri.

-Estas tan concentrada en Demetri que no has tenido tiempo de enterarte de la última gran noticia, pero para eso me tienes a mí.- respondió Alice, dejando todo en suspenso y terminando su postre.

-Dilo ya, sabes que no me gusta cuando le das mucho rodeo a las cosas.- dije algo irritada por la espera. No hay nada oculto para mí en esta universidad, así que no logro imaginar de qué está hablando Alice.

-Edward tomo unas repentinas vacaciones, así que tienes tu camino libre con Demetri.-dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Vacaciones…una sabía decisión de Edward y algo menos en lo que debo preocuparme.

-Me alegro por él, y como dices todo ocurrió en el mejor momento.-

Ya casi se acaba el tiempo de la comida y Alice se puso a hablar con Jasper por celular y yo no podía evitar mirar el reloj y percatarme que Demetri no aparecía por ningún lado. Tenía que aprovechar los últimos minutos para ir a buscarlo, porque si no andábamos juntos para todos lados Alice comenzaría hacer preguntas que no deseaba contestar. Mas no podía llamar la atención, así que no le diría que iría a buscarlo.

-Amiga voy un momento al baño, ya cuando regrese nos vamos a clases.-

Gracias a que se encontraba muy entretenida con Jasper no tendría tiempo de añadir ningún comentario. Me levante de la mesa dirigiéndome hacia los baños, pero luego cuando anduviera lejos de la visión de Alice cambiaria de rumbo.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

No era un gran día para mí. Me estaba costando trabajo concentrarme en las clases y todo por culpa de Rosalie. Lograr sacarla de mi cabeza se estaba convirtiendo en misión imposible. _Son tan parecidas, pero distintas a la vez _que no podía evitar sentir miedo. El poco tiempo libre me lo he pasado vagando por todos los lugares donde de seguro no la encontraría, pero no soy un cobarde para estar huyendo de esa forma. Solo soy un hombre que necesita aclarar sus ideas para evitar caer ante los juegos de una mujer frívola.

Para mi sorpresa Alice, la mejor amiga de Rosalie se encontraba sola en una de las mesas cercanas a la cafetería. Eso significa que Rosalie debe estar cerca en algún lugar. Era inevitable pasar por el lugar, además ya me hartan las escondidas. Ella quizás no note mi presencia ya que se encuentra hablando por celular.

Demasiado tarde. Al parecer esa chica tiene una gran visión porque no tardo en notar mi presencia. Me hace señas para que me acerque a su mesa dejándome sin ninguna opción. Tomo asiento, pero no diré ni una palabra hasta saber que desea ella primero. La mire directo a los ojos esperando que algo sucediera.

-Te felicito por la elección que has hecho. No te arrepentirás porque Rosalie y tu son tal para cual.- dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

No daba crédito a sus palabras…definitivamente estaba loca. Rosalie y yo no somos iguales, pero ella me tiene que aclarar ese disparate. La furia que me invadió será difícil de controlar si no existes una respuesta indicada.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esa?- pregunte con los dientes apretados para evitar que salieran de mi boca cosas peores.

En su rostro se dibujó la sorpresa y la confusión de inmediato. Con una conclusión que me lleva a pensar que cierta persona con retrasos mentales anda contando historias donde no las hay.

-Tú le pediste a Rosalie que fueran novios…le pediste que se acostara contigo…-comento confundida por mi reacción.

-¿De dónde rayos sacas eso? Jamás le pediría una cosa como esa…-exclame furioso y sin poder evitarlo golpeé la mesa con el puño.

Alice tenía sus ojos desorbitados debido a mi acto de violencia, pero esto ya fue demasiado lejos y Rosalie no sabe con quién se anda metiendo. ¿Cómo pudo contarle algo semejante a su amiga? ¿Cómo?

-Creo que ustedes dos necesitan hablar…Demetri…Rosalie podrá ser muchas cosas, pero es una buena persona.-

-Claro que tenemos que hablar. Esa…-

-¡Rosalie! Qué bueno que llegas.- exclama rápidamente Alice al ver a Rosalie dirigirse hacia nosotros.

Al voltear, el rostro de Rosalie estaba un poco pálido y solo deseo que sea porque el miedo se la esté comiendo por dentro ya que sabe que su amiga me puso al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos. No aguante que diera un paso más, la agarre de la mano y me la lleve a un lugar privado donde podamos hablar. Aunque lo que se merece es que la desenmascare frente a su fiel amiga.

-Vamos, tú y yo tenemos algo que hablar.- brame hecho una furia.

Rosalie no se quejó en todo el camino. Ni siquiera vire a verla porque ver su rostro me produciría otro tipo de sentimientos que no eran oportunos para la ocasión. Llegamos a un pasillo de un edificio que estaba en remodelación, el lugar perfecto para acabar de una maldita vez todo el enredo creado por alguien tan inmadura como Rosalie. Me detengo a mitad de pasillo y sin pensarlo la suelto contra la pared. Cometo el error de mirarla a los ojos y descubro que ella también me está mirando solo que su mirada no es de terror sino es una desafiante lo cual me enfurece más.

-¡Eres una descarada perra idiota!- no pude evitar gritarle, aunque me sentí mal al ofenderla de esa manera.

-No eres el primero…no me sorprende que pienses así de mí, aunque déjame decirte pensé que eras diferente.-dijo secamente.

Me sentí mal, a pesar de todos los problemas que ha causado en mi vida, ella no se merecía esas palabras.

-No…no fue mi intención…pero es que tus acciones me hacen sentir una furia incalculable.- me disculpe aunque mis palabras todavía estaban cargadas de coraje.

-Que exagerado eres, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.- comento irónicamente.

-¿Malo? Claro porque decirle a tu amiga que yo te pedí que te acostaras conmigo no tiene nada de malo…-dije sarcásticamente dedicándole una mirada asesina, respire profundo.- ¡Tiene todo de malo solo que en tu maldito mundo es de lo más normal!- grite.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharme, jamás pudo imaginar que supiera lo que había inventado.

-Bueno…era eso o contarle la verdad sobre el altercado con Edward.- se defendió sínicamente.

Sin poder evitarlo termine dándole dos puños a la pared donde se encontraba ella justo a ambos lado terminando frente a ella. De lo cerca que estaban nuestro cuerpos podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Y nuestros ojos volvieron a conectarse.

-La verdad siempre es mejor…-murmure tratando de calmarme.

-La verdad no es lo que los demás desean escuchar.- murmuro ella.

-La verdad me liberara de ti.-

-La verdad te atara a mí para siempre.-

-La verdad es que no eres una opción en mi vida.-

-La verdad es que me deseas.-

-La verdad es que no tenemos nada en común.-

-La verdad es que te deseo.-

-La verdad es que nunca pasara nada entre nosotros.-

Antes de que Rosalie continuara rompí el contacto visual y me aleje de ella dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro que nunca habrá nada entre nosotros?- pregunto Rosalie aun con la magia que se había producido anteriormente en su voz.

Por primera vez sentí a una Rosalie sincera y solo por ese simple hecho decidí darle una respuesta amable.

-Por todo lo que ha ocurrido…eso demuestra el abismo que nos separa.- respondí de una forma más calmada, pero aun dándole la espalda.

-No perderás nada si lo intentamos…-

Podía sentir a Rosalie dando unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar justo detrás de mí. No caería, ella solo necesita tenerme de buenas y presentarle un novio a sus amigos, pero no seré yo.

-Solo me necesitas para no quedar como una mentirosa, pero lamento decirte que eso es lo que eres y no tardaran en descubrirlo.-

Rosalie puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y una extraña vibración me atravesó el cuerpo entero. Esa era ella tratando de seducirme.

-No te cuesta nada ayudarme…por favor.- me rogo.

Sus palabras activaron mi furia nuevamente. No lograba entender como alguien como ella pueda llegar al extremo de rogar por algo tan superficial como lo era tener una pareja. Rosalie no tenía límites, querer ser la mejor en todo la está conduciendo a caminos peligrosos. Gire sobre mis pies rápidamente y la sostuve contra mi cuerpo mirándola nuevamente a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a rogarle a nadie puras miserias para ser feliz.-

Rosalie comenzó a forcejear conmigo y debido a la fuerza que ambos estábamos ejerciendo esta vez fui yo quien quedo contra la pared.

-Demetri…no te pido miserias, solo te pido un poco de atención.- susurro en mi oído.

Me sentía preso entre la pared y su cuerpo. No sabía a donde habían ido mis fuerzas para sacudírmela de encima y salir corriendo de ese lugar. Lo que único que creo tener claro es que volví a perder mi batalla en su contra, pero aun no la guerra.

-No aceptare ser tu marioneta.-

-No te queda otra opción porque hablaría con la rectora para informar de tu violenta conducta sobre uno de los mejores estudiantes del recinto…eso no sería muy conveniente.- me chantajeo Rosalie de una forma muy descarada.

No sentía miedo sobre esa amenaza, pero conociéndola cambiaria las cosas a su favor. Tenía que pensar en algo para evadirla, pero con su cuerpo contra el mío, mi mente no estaba en su mejor momento.

-Necesitas límites…-

-Si es así, no esperes mucho para ponérmelos.- dijo de forma juguetona.

Esa es una buena opción. Ponerle los límites que le hacen falta para que madure de una buena vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces la bese. En un principio fue forzado, luego se tornó más apasionado hasta que ella impuso un ritmo mucho más tierno. Mientras más nos besábamos nuestros cuerpos inconscientemente se acomodaban de una mejor forma, sus manos rodearon mi cuello y las mías su cintura. Este beso ha sido mejor que los anteriores, los sentimientos que Rosalie produce son puros y verdaderos, nada es fingido. Sin embargo mi mente se transportó a otro lugar donde no existe Rosalie, donde a quien beso es a la mujer que realmente amo. La beso a _ella_…_ella _me besa a mí…

Al abrir los ojos aun sin dejar de besar a Rosalie me percato de que estoy en un error. Mis sentimientos vuelven a ser un desastre y_ las confunde_ nuevamente. Rompo el beso de inmediato y salgo corriendo sin mirar atrás. Las lágrimas se hacen presentes debido a que colapse emocionalmente.

_-Rosalie es un error…Rosalie no es una opción…Rosalie es una obsesión…- _

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

_-Las posibilidades existen…lástima que las circunstancias sean tan complicadas…lástima que no tenga el valor de admitir lo que despiertas en mi…-_

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero siempre tratare de actualizar rápido. Para el próximo más sorpresas.<p>

Ya saben **Reviews, **para cualquier duda, comentario u opinión. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**~Tenchi~**


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola de nuevo! Creo que no tarde tanto esta vez, así que ya está listo el capítulo 8. Les continúo agradeciendo su tiempo en leer mi historia, me hacen muy feliz.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de **Stephanie Meyer, **pero la trama es de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Todo lo que había ocurrido en la tarde no debió ser. La confusión por la que estaba pasando no me hacía bien en ningún aspecto. Responder a mis impulsos no era lo correcto porque al final me sentía peor que antes. Rosalie no necesitaba que le diera ilusiones, ya que ella contaba con una cantidad de historias en su cabeza que no se podían seguir alimentando.

Aunque me doliera tenía que abandonar la casa de mi padrino. Ya había preparado la maleta, pero en cuanto el llegara me despediría y desparecería de sus vidas para siempre. Esa es la mejor forma de que Rosalie me olvide y yo poder sacarla a ella de mi mente. Una mente que no para de _compararlas…_

Suena mi móvil repentinamente. Al mirar el número me percato de que se trata de mi mejor amigo, la persona con la que necesitaba hablar en estos momentos.

-Hola, que bueno que llamas.- salude sin ocultar mi verdadero estado de ánimo, el cual no era el mejor.

_-¿Qué sucede? Las 10 llamadas perdidas me dicen que no te va bien allá donde estas.-_comento preocupado.

Respire profundamente antes de decirle toda la verdad.

-Las cosas no pueden ser peor…-fue lo único que pude decir.

_-¡Rayos! Demetri tienes que decirme todo lo que sucede…vamos para eso estamos los amigos.-_

-Tengo…tengo un problema…más bien una situación fuera de control con…con la hija de mi padrino.- le conté, tratando de ir directo al punto en específico que me está afectando. No quise utilizar la palabra relación, porque en realidad nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación.

_-Ok… ¿Puedes explicar lo que quieres decir con situación extraña?-_

Al parecer no fue suficiente la primera explicación, así que tendré que decirle los detalles.

-Ok…lo que quiero decir es que hemos tenido encuentros…y nos hemos besado. Eso me está causando problemas…tu sabes muy bien por lo que estoy pasando…lo peor de todo es que…Rose me recuerda mucho a _ella…-_

Podía escuchar los suspiros y maldiciones de mi amigo. El sabia cuanto sufrí y aun sufro a causa de eso momentos tan terribles que llegaron a mi vida después de que ocurriera esa gran desgracia que me dejo marcado para siempre.

_-Demetri…no puedes vivir así para siempre, si la vida te pone por delante a la hija de tu padrino tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad, pero no puedes vivir cerrado al amor solo por lo que sucedió…-_

-Tu no ententes por lo que estoy pasando…no sientes que a la que besas es a _ella _y no a la otra persona, no la ves en todas partes…me la paso alterado todo el día porque no sé cuándo perderé el control nuevamente…-

_-¿Le has hecho algo a ella?-_pregunto algo alterado.

-No, yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo a una mujer, aunque…-

_-¿Aunque qué? Habla Demetri porque yo te conozco y sé que cuando pierdes el control las consecuencias no son nada buenas.-_

-Deje a un patán con dos costillas rotas por defenderla a ella y todo para nada para que ella se pusiera de su parte a pesar de que el la agrediera. Rosalie no mereció que la defendiera…- culmine algo enojado al recordar ese momento entre ambos.

_-No sé porque me sorprendo, Demetri si la defendiste es porque te importa o no hubieras dejado a ese hombre con huesos rotos y otra cosa, ¿le preguntaste porque lo defendió o la dejaste sola huyendo de su lado?-_

Sin contarle todo lo que ocurrió él ya sabía lo que había hecho, eso era porque me conocía mejor de lo que yo me conozco y para el nada queda oculto.

-No quiero hablar del tema, mejor te pregunto si me aceptarías de regreso en tu casa…por favor piénsalo, necesito alejarme de todo lo que me hace daño, eso tiene un nombre: Rosalie.-

_-Escucha…no dudo de que todo lo que está ocurriendo te tiene mal, confundido y con cierta frustración, pero regresando a Italia será peor…su recuerdo estará más presente, sin embargo si enfrentas tus sentimientos allá quizás puedas superar su perdida…puedes utilizar a Rosalie para lograrlo.-_

Quizás tenía razón, quizás no, pero no deseo descubrirlo. No deseo a Rosalie en mi vida, no porque ella no es lo que ando buscando…

-Rosalie no es la indicada…si la conocieras me entenderías…-

_-Vamos, dime que es lo que tanto te molesta de ella que la consideras un problema en tu vida, pero déjame decirte que algo tiene que estar haciendo bien porque para que tú digas que sientes a…-_

-Es arrogante, mentirosa, manipuladora, egocéntrica, odiosa, frívola...-tome aire y pregunte- ¿Necesitas que continúe?- tuve que interrumpirlo porque no permitiría escuchar una comparación directa entre _ellas._

_-No, si ya me queda claro en que concepto la tienes…pensé que ese tipo de chica no serían un problema para ti…-_

-Ya no soy el mismo Demetri de antes y tú lo sabes muy bien, ya no me interesan esos juegos pasionales.- comente sintiéndome mal al recordar como era antes mi comportamiento.

_-Sin embargo no me has dicho que es lo hace bien para que te tenga con tu mundo de cabezas. Vamos Demetri entre amigos, ¿Qué sabe hacer Rosalie que te tiene loco?-_

Definitivamente no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta. No pude aguantar reírme por lo bajo porque a pesar de mi fuerte lucha por mantener a Rosalie a raya desde que nos besamos por primera vez las cosas cambiaron, quizás para mal, pero era algo inevitable.

-Rosalie me trae muchos recuerdos…pero al besarnos fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a empeorar…ella solo necesita un novio que mostrar antes sus amigos para que no se vea arruinada su imagen de chica perfecta…eso me enfurece tanto…-

Luego de mi confesión se creó un silencio de infinitos segundos para mí.

_-¿La besaste? ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? Ya todo suena más interesante...-_

-Lo menos que necesites es que te burles…y fue ella quien me beso…aunque luego la bese dos veces…pero fue todo un impulso…simple impulso…- repetía mas para convencerme a mí mismo que a mi amigo.

_-Más interesante aun…definitivamente sientes algo por ella, pero te lo impides porque la ves a ella como un reflejo de tu antigua vida, además de que no has superado la perdida de alguien tan importante como una pareja, pero no puedes huir…no lo harás. De ahora en adelante serás más atento con ella y evitaras cualquier tipo de altercado.-_

-No es tan fácil…somos tan diferentes que siempre terminamos peleando…no la quiero cerca de mi vida, además ella no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió y es tan dura como una piedra que jamás será capaz de sentir nada por nadie.-

_-¡Blah! Puras estupideces, no le cuentas porque no quieres y lo de sentir nunca estés seguro de nada, en primera porque veo que no la conoces y en segunda porque fui uno de los que pensó que jamás cambiarias y lo hiciste…así que mi amigo ve olvidando tu plan de regresar a Italia.-_

Odiaba que tuviera razón. Siempre había sido el más razonable de ambos porque yo siempre me había guiado de impulsos y las cosas nunca salían bien cuando deberían.

-No puedo prometer nada…quizás me quede, pero las cosas con ella no tienen arreglo…-

_-Piensa lo que te dije…necesitas ser más abierto y aceptar las oportunidades...bueno sino te molesta te dejare porque no eres el único que tiene problemas que resolver y acá ya es de madrugada...-_

Tomaría muy en cuenta sus palabras. Siempre los amigos suelen ver las cosas mejor de lo que podemos ver las personas que tenemos el problema.

-Alec, muchas gracias…ya la próxima te toca a ti recibir consejos.- le agradecí.

_-Jajajaja para eso estamos 24/7 para amigos como tú, así que suerte con tu chica.-_

Se cortó la comunicación. Alec siempre me había apoyado en todo y gracias a sus consejos ya no me iré de la casa, pero la conversación con Rosalie no puede retrasarse más. Aunque no le conté a Alec lo que sucedió esta tarde yo lo tengo muy presente en la mente.

Aun siento su cuerpo contra el mío liviano como una brisa de primavera en el rostro. Y sus labios besando los míos como nunca lo habían hecho…lo único que comenzaba a lamentar era que mi mente no se encontraba presente completamente ya que parte de ella viajo varios años atrás con el recuerdo de otros labios sobre los míos. Con toda esa mezcla de recuerdos paseando por mi mente como si fuera una película fui cayendo preso del sueño hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo.

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Demetri, el único que ocupaba mi mente en estos momentos. Descubrir lo que le está sucediendo es la única prioridad en mi lista. Dado al maravilloso momento que me hizo vivir hoy necesito saber que lo perturba tanto.

Luego de que me abandonara me quede sola en ese lugar por un rato hasta que decidí dar una vuelta por el parque donde mi padre me llevaba de pequeña. No podía regresar a la casa porque Demetri estaría allí de seguro y era preferible evitar cualquier tipo de discusión. Él debía de estar furioso por lo que le invente a Alice y más aún porque era evidente que cada vez que me besaba se arrepentía de hacerlo.

Sin embargo ya paso mucho tiempo así que me dirigí directo a casa para enfrentarlo si es necesario. Todo esto ya había pasado de ser un juego a algo personal porque nadie tiene el derecho a rechazarme. Soy muy buena besando y Demetri no puede negármelo.

Al llegar todo estaba en silencio como de costumbre. Subí las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al frente de su habitación. Se notaba el reflejo de la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba en su mesita de noche y no se escuchaba ningún ruido dentro de ella. Es mejor tocar que entrar a la fuerza como la última vez, quizás obtenga mejores resultados.

Toque una vez…dos veces…tres…cuatro…cinco…y nadie respondía. Al instante mi corazón se aceleró. Demetri no pudo haberse ido…no sin antes hablar conmigo…Sin perder más tiempo abrí la puerta. Al entrar lo vi dormido en su cama, aunque se encontraba algo inquieto. Al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Me acerque silenciosamente hasta el rodeando la cama. Me arrodille junto a la cama, aunque a cierta distancia para que no pueda sentirme.

_-¡Déjame entrar! ¡Necesito salvarla!-murmuraba en sueños._

¿Salvarla? ¿Quién era ella? No entendía sus sueños y todo era gracias a que no lo conocía, pero si existía otra mujer en su vida era mi deber saberlo.

_-¡Suéltenme, Heidi esta allá dentro tengo que salvarla!-_

¿Heidi? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes… ¿Quién era Heidi? Por estar tan enfocada en mis pensamientos no me había percatado que Demetri había comenzado a golpearce el mismo mientras dormía. Tenía que despertarlo, aunque corriera el riesgo de ser golpeada, pero necesitaba despertar de esa pesadilla. Me levante y sin moverme ni un paso más le grite:

-¡Demetri, despierta! ¡Demetri!-

Al instante Demetri despertó desorientado. Se acomodó rápidamente en su cama y dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo muy confundido aun.

-Yo…yo venía a hablar contigo, pero…pero estabas teniendo una pesadilla.- dije cuidadosamente y omitiendo la parte de sus murmullos porque no quería alterarlo más. El pobre tenía una cara de tristeza aguda. Sea lo que sea con lo que estaba soñando no era nada agradable.

-¿Hablar? Rosalie contigo ese término no es muy productivo.-

No me recia el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por no gritarle, pero lo perdonaría porque no me gusta verlo de esa forma, además necesito saber quién era esa tal Heidi.

-Solo porque tienes cara de velorio omitiré el comentario que te mereces.- dije de forma comprensiva, aunque no creo haberlo logrado.

-Si tuviera las fuerzas necesarias te sacaría de mi habitación, pero no tengo ganas de nada, así que has lo que quieras.- comento distantemente recostando su cabeza contra la pared.

Realmente algo le está ocurriendo a Demetri. Él no era de esos tipos que se mostraban débiles ante los demás y mucho menos ante mí. Pero le tomare la palabra, era tiempo de hacer las cosas a mi manera. Sin perder más tiempo me senté junto a él en su cama.

-Quiero hablar de lo que sucedió hoy entre nosotros y del porque me abandonaste.- dije directamente sin perder tiempo en rodeos bobos.

Suspiro antes de mirarme y contestarme.

-Simplemente porque no estaba preparado para besarte.- contesto secamente.

-¿Desde cuándo hay que estar preparado para besar a una persona por la que te sientes atraída?- pregunte automáticamente.

No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada de tristeza se me estaba clavando poco a poco sin poder evitarlo.

-Desde que ocurren cosas que personas como tu son incapaces de comprender…-

No malgastaría mi tiempo reprochándole tonterías, tomaría acción para poder sacarlo de la repentina tristeza que lo invadía.

-¿Ahora estas preparado?-

Me abalance sobre Demetri para tratar de llegar a sus labios y demostrarle que solo hay que aceptar las cosas del momento para poder vivir feliz, pero me detuvo sujetándome por los hombros aunque nuestros labios quedaron muy cerca. A causa del rechazo no pensé lo que saldría de mi boca:

-¿Quién es Heidi?-

Sus manos sobre mis hombros se pusieron rígidas y su mirada se llenó de sorpresa.

-Tenemos que hablar…- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí! Prometo que sobran pronto lo que Demetri va a decirle a Rosalie, así que será hasta la próxima actualización. Sus <strong>Reviews <strong>son bien recibidos con sus comentarios, opiniones o sugerencias.

**~Tenchi~**


	9. Chapter 9

¡Saludos nuevamente! Aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo, el cual está lleno de confesiones. No pude tenerlo listo para ayer, pero de igual manera: **Feliz Día de la Amistad. **Disculpen el retraso y gracias a las/os lectoras/es.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer **creo lo personajes y mi imaginación la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

-Te escucho.- susurre, sintiendo todavía las manos rígidas de Demetri sobre mis hombros.

-Hace un año ocurrió una gran desgracia, la cual no he podido superar…ese quizás sea el motivo de mis cambios de humor…-

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Demetri suelta mis hombros alejándome de él. No podía echar esta oportunidad a perder, así que simplemente me acomode mejor en mi lugar. Ya que el silencio se hacía cada vez más grande me aventure a animarlo para que decidiera contarme más de lo que ya había dicho.

-¿Perdiste a alguien importante en esa desgracia? Todavía no me has respondido ¿Quién es Heidi?-

Estaba decidido a no hablar. Al parecer los recuerdos no le estaban haciendo bien, tanto así que aunque lo buscaba con la mirada Demetri no quería sostenerla. Lo intente nuevamente.

-Demetri…yo te quiero ayudar…necesitas sacar todo lo que te hace daño…además no tienes a nadie cerca, así que puedo escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir.-

Después de tanto luchar, su mirada es la que llega a mí dejándome impactada. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan tristes como los de Demetri. Tenía el semblante de un niño abandonado en busca de cariño y amor porque fue abandonado por su madre. Quería consolarlo y decirle que no lo abandonaría, pero hacer algo tan precipitado lo podía alterar.

-Perdí a la que consideraba la persona más importante en mi vida…Desde ese día perdí el rumbo y no creo poder encontrarlo de nuevo.- dijo prácticamente en un susurro.

-Eso no es cierto…las personas como tú siempre logran lo que se proponen.- comente para animarlo y sin poder evitarlo estire una de mis manos y la puse sobre la suya. Él no se resistió al contacto, lo cual me agrado mucho.

-Rose, las cosas en la vida no son tan fáciles y más cuando te entregas por completo a alguien y esa persona desaparece de repente y nos quedamos sin saber que hacer...-

Sin poder controlar la enorme curiosidad que sentía le pregunte:

-¿Eso fue lo que te hizo Heidi? ¿Ella desapareció sin decirte nada?-

-Ya basta Rosalie. No puedo entender el interés que tienes por saber sobre esa persona.- respondió algo irritado.

No era el momento para decirle que lo escuche hablar en sueños, eso causaría que se cerrara ante mi nuevamente y esa no era mi intención. Poco a poco tratare de descubrir ¿Quién era ella y que significaba en la vida de Demetri?

-Simple curiosidad…quiero ayudarte es todo…a ver dime ¿es tu novia?-

-No y por favor deja de estar preguntando…no me gusta nada hablar de mi vida…lo que quería decir ya lo dije. Ahora solo quiero olvidar todo lo malo que me está pasando.-dijo secamente.

Me encanto saber que Heidi no es su novia, de esa manera no hay obstáculo femenino en mi camino. Al mirar hacia la otra esquina de la cama me percato de una maleta que no había visto al entrar a la habitación.

-¿Para dónde vas? Tú no puedes irte de la casa.- le reclame sin disimular mi alteración.

-¿Disculpa? Yo puedo abandonar esta casa cuando lo desee…además ¿Por qué te alteras tanto?- pregunto ahora Demetri con curiosidad.

-Porque me preocupas y no quiero que nada malo te pase.- le conteste lo más honestamente posible.

Demetri no aguanto soltar una carcajada de forma irónica. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo mostrar esa sonrisa hermosa que poseía.

-Rosalie seamos honestos…tu nunca te preocuparías por mi.- comento sin poder dejar de reírse.

-¿Por qué no me crees?- pregunte muy ofendida por su duda.

Sin saber la razón Demetri continuo riéndose esta vez con más fuerza que antes. No sé lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero no quería pensar que se burlaba de mí. Al ver que continuaba igual lo golpee por el área del pecho y de los hombros.

-¡Basta de reírte!- grite.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Si soy serio te quejas y si me rio también.-

-Eso me pregunto yo ¿Qué te pasa?- reclame ya algo enojada.

-Pasa que me gusta y me da gracia verte así.- contesto.

-¡Eres un idiota!- exclame.

-Bueno según recuerdo te gusto así de idiota como dices que soy.- dijo burlonamente.

No negaría ese punto. Demetri es el idiota que más me gusta en este mundo. Ni el mismo reconoce el significado de las palabras que está diciendo. Porque reconoce que me gusta solo que piensa que todo es un juego, sin embargo no es el momento de sacarlo de su error. Todavía no está recuperado emocionalmente. La risa y la burla solo es un escape de la realidad para no tener que continuar contándome lo que le ha ocurrido. Ahora está en mis manos lograr un acercamiento mayor.

-Como ya te vez mucho mejor te invito a ver una película en la sala.-

Demetri se tomó su tiempo de darme una respuesta, así que me puse en pie decidida en dejar todo en suspenso.

-Tomare un baño y luego estaré esperándote en la sala…espero que no me dejes sola.- explique.

Rápidamente abandone la habitación esperando que el tiempo en que estuviera en la ducha él lo utilizara para reflexionar y aceptar mi invitación.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

¿Por qué todo con Rosalie es tan complicado? No pude contarle todo lo que ocurrió, simplemente no puedo confiar en sus intenciones. Se mostró muy amable y creí que si se preocupa por mí, pero no es suficiente para poder contarle todo mi pasado. Y por otro lado de alguna forma ella sabe de Heidi. Ese pequeño detalle no para de darme vuelta en la cabeza. Aunque…

-El sueño…-dije en voz alta.

Rosalie fue quien me despertó de mi pesadilla, quizás llevaba tiempo espiándome…quizás mencione a Heidi inconscientemente…pero ella no me menciono nada sobre eso. Ya no quiero pensar en lo que me hace daño, solo espero que no se vuelva a tocar el tema y todo estará bien.

Pensando en su última propuesta, no le noto ninguna malicia de su parte. Le hare caso a Alec y me tomare el tiempo de conocer más a Rosalie profundamente, porque sé que muy en el fondo existe una gran persona que le tiene miedo a la superficie de la realidad. El único problema es que esta tan oculta que es muy difícil distinguir cuando es sincera o cuando sus actos tienen un doble beneficio.

Esta noche trataría de que las cosas funciones entre ambos para que de esa manera mis confundidos sentimientos puedan aclararse de una buena vez.

_-Vamos a ver cuánto eres capaz de esperar por mí.-_

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Todo ya está listo, solo falta que Demetri acepte bajar a ver la película. Me duche, luego me arregle, me puse la mejor pijama que encontré y hasta prepare palomitas de maíz. El tiempo que transcurrió fue suficiente para que tomara la mejor decisión y es no dejarme sola viendo películas y comiendo algo que no como con regularidad.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- suspire. -No me puedes fallar Demetri…-

-¿Hablando sola?- dijo sorpresivamente Demetri.

Gire rápidamente para verlo a él en la entrada de la sala parado con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Volteé rápidamente para evitar que me viera sonrojada, ya que no lo pude evitar al verlo. Pude sentir sus pasos acercándose hacia donde estaba. Se detuvo justo en el medio del sillón que yo ocupaba y uno que se encontraba libre.

-Ven conmigo, así será más divertido.- dije adelantándome antes de que decidiera alejarse de mí.

Acepto mi oferta aunque se sentó lo más alejado de mí que pudo. Le dirigí una mirada llena de reproche, porque no era justo su comportamiento. Tenía que acercarlo de alguna forma y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue situar en medio el tazón con palomitas de maíz.

-¿Qué película estás viendo?- quiso saber el.

-Hmmm…Crank…- conteste. No es que por lo regular viera ese tipo de película, pero todo sea porque a Demetri le agrade.

-Jajajaja ¿es en serio?-

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? No es una mala película…-argumente.

-¿Cómo le hare para que entiendas?- cuestiono para luego acercarse sin previo aviso.

-¿Entender qué?-le pregunte algo nerviosa con su cercanía.

-Entender que no tiene nada de malo mostrarse como eres en realidad…no tienes que impresionarme poniendo una película que no disfrutaras…-

-¡Eres tan detestable! No me gusta que hables como si me conocieras, además si hablamos de apariencias tú no te quedas atrás porque te encanta fingir que todo está bien mientras tu mundo está destruido.- le reclame para que se diera cuenta de lo arrogante que es la mayoría de las veces.

La distancia se volvió a crear entre nosotros. Es evidente que no le gustó nada lo que le dije, pero es solamente la verdad.

-Al menos no finjo ser otra persona como haces tú.-se detuvo un instante y luego añadió- ¿Podrías cambiar esa película tan aburrida?-

-No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando te pedí que vieras una película conmigo…y para que no te quejes más pondre mi película favorita.-

Demetri es un malagradecido. Mis esfuerzos por no discutir con el son sobrehumanos y como quiera continua provocándome. Veremos la película que elija aunque no le guste. Fui directamente al cajón donde estaba mi colección de películas y busque _Dean John_. Luego hice el cambio en el DVD y regrese al sillón junto a Demetri, aunque nos dividía el tazón de palomitas.

La película comenzó y Demetri no hizo ningún tipo de comentario. Es como si se hubiera quedado atrapado con ella. Durante el transcurso del tiempo ninguno dijimos palabra alguna, solo en varias ocasiones nuestros dedos se rozaron en busca de palomitas, pero eso fue todo. A veces no podía evitar quedarme fijamente mirándolo y darme cuenta de que la tristeza había regresado a su rostro. A pesar de que no decía nada sabía muy bien que se daba cuenta de que lo observaba.

-Te aburre la película y por eso me miras ¿no es así?- comento sin dejar de observar la película.

Me tomo desprevenida y no sabía que contestarle. Lo único que me queda claro es que tenía que volver a intentarlo.

-No es eso…lo que sucede es que no puedo evitar las ganas de tenerte cerca.-confesé.

Despego sus ojos de la televisión y los poso sobre mí.

-¿Por qué insistes?-

-¿Por qué te resistes?-

-No continúes por favor…-suplico.

Este es mi momento, Demetri dejara de resistirse ante mí.

-Podemos intentarlo…podemos descubrir si algo más que pasión nos une a ambos.-

Tome el tazón y lo deje en el suelo para que la distancia entre nosotros quedara libre de obstáculos. Me acerque a él, pero no tenía intenciones de precipitar las cosas.

-Para conocernos solo se necesita tiempo nada mas.- dijo Demetri reflexivamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte algo confusa con su último comentario.

-No te diré lo que deseas escuchar…no te daré un motivo para que le cuentes a todas esas personas que te creen perfecta que ya tienes un nuevo juguete con el cual jugar.- respondió con algo de frialdad.

Comprendí al instante lo que significaron sus palabras. El nunca admitiría lo que siente por mí para que de esa forma no pueda contarles a mis amigos que logre domarlo y conquistarlo. Lo que representa un gran obstáculo en mis planes porque era algo de lo que Alice ya estaba al pendiente y no quería que descubriera que le mentí.

-Demetri, ¿Por qué tiendes a complicarlo todo?-

-Eres tan superficial que terminas agotándome.- comento echando su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo. Luego añadió- ¿No te es suficiente mantener algo solo entre tú y yo? Porque para mí es suficiente…yo no necesito publicar cada acontecimiento que ocurre en mi vida, así soy más feliz.-

-Por ese motivo eres tan amargado…tienes que aprender a socializar un poco más.- le riposte.

No dijo nada más. Se mantuvo quieto, ya no miraba al techo porque había cerrado los ojos. Ya ninguno le hacíamos caso a la película. Me inquietaba su silencio y autocontrol. Observe el medio tazón de palomitas que quedaba en el suelo y luego a Demetri. Automáticamente se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, tome el tazón y comencé a tirarle palomitas a Demetri para ver si reaccionaba. Sin cambiar de posición ni abrir los ojos el comenzó a devolverme las palomitas que yo le lanzaba y sin darnos cuenta comenzó una guerra entre ambos. Pero quería más, quería que se moviera sobre mi o que tan solo abriera sus ojos para mirarme. Lo más que había logrado era que se riera. Yo lo acompañe de inmediato. Sin embargo el continuaba igual, así que sin pensarlo, guiándome por el impulso me fui hasta él y me arrodille sobre su regazo. Al instante reacciono y sus ojos sorprendidos me observaban solo a mí.

-Quítate.-ordeno.

-No, estoy muy cómoda.- comente juguetonamente. Tenerlo atrapado de esta forma y tan cerca era lo mejor que había ocurrido esta noche. Para que estuviera más cerca de mi lo rodee con mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-No seas infantil.- susurro.

Podía sentir como se ponía cada vez más tenso debido al contacto de nuestros cuerpos.

-Te propongo que seamos novios por un día, sino no funciona te dejo en paz, pero si existe aunque sea una mínima posibilidad entonces lo intentamos enserio.- le propuse con la esperanza de que se diera esa oportunidad.

-¿Serias capaz de mantenerlo en secreto?-contrapropuso observándome fijamente.

Era más que obvio que Demetri había aceptado mi propuesta, solo me toca aceptar su petición para haberle ganado. Luego encontrare la manera de hacer que cambie de opinión, porque ahora lo que realmente cuenta es que por fin había dejado de luchar con sus sentimientos.

-Acepto.-

Sin poder contener más mis impulsos lo bese. Y por primera vez lo pude sentir besándome porque inclusive en la tarde lo sentía distante, pero ahora es diferente. Demetri me besa apasionadamente como si hacía tiempo lo hubiera querido hacer, pero siempre se había resistido a hacerlo.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

La besaba a ella…al fin pude lograr controlar mis recuerdos y mantenerme con Rosalie quien es mi presente. No me importa si está bien o está mal, seguiría el consejo de Alec. Y de eso se trata de disfrutar el momento con Rosalie. Pero no todo tenía que ir tan deprisa, así que aunque no lo deseaba rompí el beso.

-Suficiente.-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-Tienes que cumplir tu palabra, si me llego a enterar de que no es así todo terminara para siempre.-

Tenerla sentada sobre mi es grandioso, pero dejarme dominar por mis impulsos no es la mejor opción, así que tengo que mantenerla al margen.

-Mañana a esta misma hora no pensaras en el final, solo pensaras en nuestro comienzo.-dijo dedicándome una tierna sonrisa.

-Creo que es hora de dormir.- comente e intente moverla pero se resistió.

-Yo puedo irme solita.- me dio un beso rápido en los labios y dijo- ¡Buenas noches, amor!

La sujete de la mano rápidamente antes de que se fuera del lugar. Ella voltio su rostro así mí.

-Que descanses.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

La unión de nuestras manos se fue disolviendo poco a poco hasta que rompió. La observe mientras subía las escaleras que daban al segundo piso e iba a su habitación. Yo decidí quedarme un poco más para poder aclarar mis ideas sobre lo que significa que Rose y yo seamos novios por un día.

_-No sé si funcionara, no sé si tendremos futuro, pero a pesar de todo me daré la oportunidad de intentarlo…pero… ¿Cómo confiar en ti Rosalie?-_

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Por algún motivo me consto terminarlo, pero me gusto el resultado final y espero que a ustedes también les guste. Dejen sus <strong>Reviews, <strong>para cualquier duda, comentario u opinión. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**~Tenchi~**


	10. Chapter 10

¡Ya regrese! Espero que me hayan extrañado a mí y a la historia. Les adelanto que este capítulo estará lleno de sentimientos muy bonitos, espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo. Gracias a las lectoras, me hacen muy feliz.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer** es la autora de los personajes, mientras mi imaginación la autora de la historia.

**Nota: **Cualquier parecido con la realidad o fantasía créanme es pura coincidencia XD (tenía que aclarar ese punto lol.)

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Es increíble en la manera que ha cambiado mi vida. Hace algunas semanas vivía en Italia deprimido pensando que la felicidad y el amor no era algo que mereciera. Sin embargo en este pequeño suburbio me he encontrado con la felicidad y el desprecio al mismo tiempo. Rosalie compone lo positivo y negativo de mi vida, quizás sea ese el motivo por el cual no puedo permanecer lejos de ella aunque sea lo que más desee en la vida. Con mas que la desee lejos los deseos de tenerla a mi lado son igual o más fuertes y ese es mi gran dilema. ¿Cómo algo tan lindo puede convertirse en algo horrible? Sera de la misma manera en que el amor se convierte en odio o el odio en amor. No lo tengo muy claro aún pero es momento de aclararlo de una vez. Hoy es el día en que sabré si Rosalie es lo que algún día tuve y perdí, pero que ella me lo ha de regresar.

Salí de inmediato de mi habitación en dirección a la cocina, donde de seguro la encontraría a ella. No me equivoque, allí estaba ella terminando su desayuno.

-Es hora de irnos.- dije rápidamente.  
>Rosalie me observa sorprendida por mi forma tan directa de hablarle, pero no quería perder el tiempo en protocolo.<p>

-¡Que falta de modales los tuyos!- exclamo. –Primero "Buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?" para luego decirme cualquier otra cosa.-

Respire profundamente. No aguantaba cuando se esforzaba por ser tan perfecta, pero este día tenía que estar libre de peleas o cualquier pequeña discusión, así que no replique a su comentario y trate de dirigirme a ella de forma más educada.

-Las llaves del auto…por favor.-

-Eres el peor novio del mundo…no te esfuerzas para nada, pero no me dejare provocar por nada del mundo y las llaves están en el recibidor, querido.- comento llena de toda la paciencia del mundo. Se nota que Rosalie si se está esforzando al máximo, eso demostraba que esta muy interesada en obtener algo.

La deje a ella en la cocina y me dirigí en busca de las llaves del auto. Si me hago un gran esfuerzo por tratarla bien, aunque cuesta demasiado ceder ante ella.

-Mi amor, ¿para dónde vamos?- dijo dulcemente al llegar junto a mí. Me tomo por sorpresa por lo cual no sabía que decir.

-Hmmm en primera nada de cursilerías y en segunda es una sorpresa.- le respondí sin pensar, tanto así que no tenía ni idea a donde la llevaría. Ya que tenía que probar realmente hasta donde podíamos llegar para estar seguro de que ella sería capaz de guardar la relación en secreto.

-¡Eres un…!-

-¡Idiota! Ya lo sé vámonos ya.- le interrumpí y la tome de la mano para llegar hasta el carro.

Rosalie no se resistió para nada, al contrario le causo gracia que la interrumpiera para terminar insultándome yo mismo. Ya en el carro dominaba un enorme silencio solamente interrumpido por el volumen bajo de la radio. No sabía hacia donde me dirigía, lo único seguro es que habíamos salido de Forks. Estamos en la carretera que conduce a la gran cuidad de Seattle.

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?- pregunto Rosalie, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba desde que habíamos salido de la casa.

-En realidad…no sé dónde estamos.- confesé porque no me quedaba más remedio. No sabía nada de ese lugar, sin embargo Rosalie lo conocía todo.

-Jajajaja lo hubieras dicho antes para detenernos en algún lugar.-

No iba a decir nada. Estar perdido es demasiada humillación para un día, no permitiré más.

-Demetri dime para donde me quieres llevar…yo soy tu único mapa en este momento, además soy tu novia.- insistió.

-Puedes dejar de decir que somos novios, esto es una prueba…- dije sin poder contenerme.

Rosalie desvió su mirada para el paisaje dejándome saber que me excedí con el comentario. Y reconozco que si lo hice, pero no puedo soportar que lo mencione cada minuto que decide hablar.

-Discúlpame…no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal.-

-Creo que tú siempre tuviste razón…esto es una soberana estupidez.- murmuro sin dejar de observar por la ventanilla del auto.

El no sentir su mirada sobre mí al momento de hablar me hizo sentir peor. Quizás ella no decía esas cosas con el fin de molestarme, pero aun así no pude mantenerme controlado. Continúe conduciendo por par de minutos más. Se notaba que estábamos en la costa de la ciudad. El área en la mañana- casi cerca del medio día- no se encontraba abarrotada de personas, eso lo hace un lugar tranquilo.

-¡Detén el auto ahora!- grito Rose. Sus primeras palabras desde el altercado y las últimas antes de bajarse del auto casi antes de que frenara de momento y salir corriendo hacia la playa.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Regresa, no te puedes ir!- grite en vano, ya que no me escuchaba o no quería hacerlo.

Había que alcanzarla, así que rápidamente busque donde estacionar el auto para ir tras ella.

-¡Rosalie, detente!- gritaba mientras corría tras ella, quien me lleva cierta ventaja, pero para mí buena suerte se detuvo en la orilla del mar.

-¿Qué…te…sucede?- pregunte respirando entrecortadamente al llegar junto a ella.

Para mi sorpresa, Rosalie se encontraba llorando y no me tomo mucho llegar a la conclusión que es por mi culpa.

-¡Largo de aquí! Me queda claro que ser novios por un día no significa nada para ti.- expreso entre sollozos.

Cada una de sus palabras se clavaban en mí el corazón. No puedo verla así…definitivamente no puedo.

-No llores…por favor no puedo soportar verte de esa manera.- le suplique e inmediatamente la atraje hacia mi protegiéndola con un abrazo. Si iba a llorar que lo hiciera sobre mí para que sus lágrimas me dejen marcado por siempre. Rosalie se acomodó con facilidad, es como si mi cuerpo estuviera a su medida.

-No logro comprender como puedes llegar a ser tan frio...- me reclamo.

Había llegado el tiempo de soltar parte de lo que me estaba matando por dentro.

-No sé hacerlo de otra manera…te pido…te pido perdón por ser así.-

Mientras nos encontrábamos abrazados, no podía dejar de observar el mar infinito que se encontraba frente a nosotros y pensar en lo hermoso que era. Sin darme cuenta Rosalie rompió en abrazo que nos unía y sentó sobre la arena. Rápidamente la acompañe sentándome junto a ella. Mirándome a los ojos dijo:

-Comprendo muy bien el mundo frio en donde estamos viviendo…es solo que me canse de vivir allí…me canse de tratar de ser perfecta…me canse de no vivir mi vida…me canse de huir de la felicidad…-

Sus palabras estaban acompañadas de un toque de agotamiento que no era desconocido para mí. Por fin ella había decidido abrir su corazón realmente para tratar de ser comprendida. La verdadera Rosalie está resurgiendo en estos momentos.

-Sabes que te comprendo mejor que nadie y de igual manera debes comprenderme tu a mi…debes comprender que no es nada fácil confiar en alguien y mucho menos si lo que está en juego es nuestro corazón…-

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Esplendida. Radiante al igual que ella. Hasta sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de nuevo.

-Pero hay una diferencia…yo lo estoy intentando y al parecer a ti no te importa…tus intenciones son lograr que desaparezcan las esperanzas que tengo de ser feliz a tu lado.- me reclamo con todo el derecho que tenía en decir la verdad.

Antes de contestarle tenía que escoger las palabras adecuadas. Me sentía nervioso y mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con la arena. Ella esperaba paciente una respuesta de mi parte.

-Tienes razón. Mis intenciones siempre han sido alejarme de ti, pero…hace tan solo una noche cambie de opinión, ahora mis intenciones son conocerte para tomar una decisión sobre qué debo hacer contigo.-

Su mano tomo inesperadamente la mía uniendo ambas. Ahora estábamos unidos doblemente: nuestros ojos y nuestras manos.

-Conocerte es lo único que deseo.-

Luego de eso no emitimos más ninguna palabra. Nuestros ojos lo decían todo. El reflejo de cada uno en los ojos decía más sobre lo que éramos y somos en estos momentos que lo expresado en palabras. Nunca había vivido un momento tan lleno de magia como el de ahora…ni siquiera _en aquella época._

-Mi madre murió cuando tenía 3 años apenas recuerdo como era…mi padre lo es todo para mí, pero no es suficiente, nunca es suficiente para mi…necesito lo más posible para no sentirme sola en este mundo, así que el poder es lo único fácil de adquirir, pero difícil de dejar…- confeso repentinamente Rosalie sin romper la magia que se había creado.

-Mis padres murieron hace casi 5 años, pero desde antes mi comportamiento no era el mejor. El factor de ser hijo único y tenerlo todo me llevo a caminos peligrosos de los que pensé que jamás saldría, sin embargo conseguí una brújula en mi camino…pero al perder a mis padres todo cambio, no tenía ganas de continuar con nada, pero…- calle al final porque no quería hablar sobre el dolor más grande que abarca mi alma.

-Solo me he enamorado una vez en toda mi vida, pero todo fue un fracaso, así que desde ese día me cerré para el amor porque pensé que nunca más regresaría, quizás en forma de castigo por mis actos, así que comencé a buscar migajas de amor…hasta que llegaste tú, un prepotente que quería poner mi mundo de cabezas, sin embargo con mas que te molestaba más me gustabas aunque fuera difícil de admitir y creer…-

-Yo también ame con pasión y locura…y conocerte fue todo un cambio en mi vida…no querer admitir los sentimientos que provocas en mí ha sido toda una lucha interna que el corazón ha ganado…quiero intentar ser diferente…quiero saber si la vida nos dará la oportunidad nuevamente de amar.-

-Demetri…no tienes que ser diferente.- susurro ella en mi oído, haciendo el primer movimiento desde que habíamos comenzado a hablar.

Me arrodillo y ella no tarda en hacer lo mismo. Me hacerco lo más posible hasta su oído y susurro:

-Rosalie, quiero ser diferente por ti.-

Ella toma mi rostro en sus manos y me besa tiernamente los labios.

-Ya conoces mi verdad.- susurro distanciando un poco nuestros labios.

-La verdad que nadie conoce.- susurre de igual forma.

-La verdad que nos une para siempre.-

-La verdad que nunca nos separara.-

-La verdad que escogieron nuestras vidas.-

-La verdad es que te quiero.-

-La verdad que nos convierte en almas gemelas.-

-La verdad es que lo que suceda de ahora en adelante nos marcara para siempre.-

-La verdad es que te amo.-

Sin poder aguantar más disipe la distancia de nuestros labios y la bese apasionadamente entregándome completamente a ese simple acto de besar a la mujer por la que estaba comenzando a sentir algo que las personas _comunes _llaman a_mor._

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Por fin habíamos roto todas las barreras que impedían que fuéramos felices. Con este gran beso Demetri y yo sellábamos nuestra unión, la cual no será fácil de mantener de eso estoy segura, pero no había deseado tanto algo como tenerlo junto a mí.

Demetri rompió el beso al igual que en las otras ocasiones. La desesperación me invadió no deseaba que se arrepintiera de lo que había ocurrido al igual que siempre.

-Rose, no será un camino fácil, pero quiero saber si…quiero saber si quieres recórrelo junto a mi.- me propuso algo nervioso.

Lo busque con la mirada porque quería verlo a los ojos antes de contestar a su propuesta.

-Acepto no dejarte escapar y demostrarte que nuestro amor triunfara más allá del odio.-

Y así arrodillados frente al mar cerramos con un beso nuestro pacto de amor.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí, pero no se e desanimen que es tan solamente la primera parte de la cita de Demetri y Rose. En el próximo el desenlace de la cita y el comienzo de diferentes pruebas para este amor tan lleno de complicaciones. Espero sus <strong>Reviews <strong>para así conocer sus pensamientos, ideas u opiniones. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**~Tenchi~**


	11. Chapter 11

¡Saludos a todos nuevamente! Ya les tengo la conclusión de lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior. Como siempre infinitas gracias a las lectoras. Disculpen la tardanza, inesperadamente enferme y las cosas se me complicaron un poco, pero ya estoy de regreso. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer **creo los personajes, pero mi imaginación se encarga de crear cada capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Todo parecía fantasía. Me estaba costando procesar que Demetri y yo anduviéramos caminado por la calle tomados de la mano con una sonrisa como muestra de felicidad. Luego de lo ocurrido en la playa todo comenzó a tener sentido para nosotros y habíamos tomado la decisión de que esta sería nuestra primera cita formal. Todavía Demetri continuaba con la idea de mantener nuestro noviazgo en secreto, pero no trate de forzarlo a cambiar de opinión ya que es muy pronto, además seria provocar su ira y eso es algo que quiero evitar.

-Ven, es hora de comer.- ordeno Demetri tomándome por sorpresa y prácticamente arrastrándome con él sin darme tiempo ni siquiera para decir algo.

Nos detuvimos frente a un pequeño y humilde establecimiento de hamburguesas.

-¿Vamos a comer aquí?- le pregunte muy sorprendida. De ninguna manera comería nada de ese lugar y mucho menos algo con contenido extremo de grasa. Aguardaba por una respuesta con la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma de mi actual pareja.

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió con otra pregunta como si nada.

-Detesto que me respondan con otra pregunta…y si, pasa que no puedo creer que en lugar de un restaurante me traigas a comer a un puesto de hamburguesas en medio de la calle.- le reclame algo irritada porque por algún motivo él logra sacar lo peor de mí aunque intente luchar contra esas emociones.

Me dirigió una rápida mirada de reproche para luego dirigirse al vendedor de hamburguesas. Era obvio que estaba empleando su autocontrol al máximo ya que no inicio una discusión.

-Deme una hamburguesa regular con todo, otra de pollo con ensalada y dos gaseosas, por favor.- le pidió al señor, quien le sonrió y de inmediato se puso a prepararlas. Al menos ordeno una de pollo con ensalada, la cual tiene menos grasa, pero no es justo lo que Demetri estaba haciéndome.

Esperamos 5 minutos, los cuales para mí se hicieron una eternidad. Desde que le había hecho el reclamo por el lugar que eligió para comer, Demetri no me había mirado y ni siquiera me había dirigido la palabra. Estaba enojado aunque no lo decía, pero no tenía que hacerlo porque yo sé muy bien que tengo la razón en que me falto el respeto al no llevarme a un lugar de mejor calidad. Cuando el señor le entrega las ordenes y el paga por todo se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa que es parte del local para que sean utilizadas por los clientes, dejándome a mi sola. Respire profundamente para no gritarle lo que se merecía por irse a sentarse e ignorándome como si no estuviera a su lado. Camine lo más calmada posible hasta sentarme a su lado.

-¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? ¿Cómo pudiste ignorarme de esa manera? Eres… ¡eres un idiota!- no pude aguantar reprocharle. De tanta furia que sentía mis manos se cerraron inconscientemente en forma de puños, porque las ganas de golpearlo eran enormes.

-La que debe preguntarse eso eres tu…y si tanto quieres un restaurante vete sola y dejemos el asunto por la paz…pero si deseas descubrir que existe algo mejor que comidas congeladas acepta esta hamburguesa.- dijo poniendo frente a mí el plato que contenía la hamburguesa de carne.

-No comeré esa, quiero la de pollo y ensalada.-

Sin decir nada Demetri tomo la hamburguesa de pollo y comenzó a comérsela dándome como respuesta que no haría el intercambio. Se estaba comportando como todo un arrogante, la parte que más odio de él, aunque la parte de la cual me siento atraída es mucho más fuerte. Quizás nuestro destino sea odiarnos y amarnos al mismo tiempo, sin embargo guardo la esperanza de encontrar una forma para poder dominar su lado rebelde.

-Eres una malcriada, no te importa el detalle de que te comprara algo de comer porque siempre miras más allá de lo que hacen por ti…no la comas ya nada importa…-

En sus palabras había cierto sentimiento de tristeza que me hizo sentir mal. No me gusta para nada el hecho de que continúe pensando de esa manera sobre mí. Mire detenidamente la hamburguesa y tenía buen aspecto. Luego mire a Demetri y pude notar con la pasión que se disfrutaba la suya. Solo por simple curiosidad la tome en mis manos acercándomela a la nariz para poder olerla. Para mi sorpresa tenía muy buen olor, sin pensarlo la lleve a mi boca mordiendo una porción considerable. Mastique con calma, trague y…

-Rosalie, ¿estás bien?- pregunto rápidamente Demetri algo preocupado aunque no sé porque, quizás por la expresión de mi rostro.

Lleve nuevamente la hamburguesa a mi boca y esta vez mordí una porción mucho más grande. Esa hamburguesa era la mejor que había probado en mi vida, estaba deliciosa y no había tiempo para responderle a Demetri.

-Jajajaja ya veo que te gusto- comento sonriendo.- Rosalie tienes que dejar de juzgar todo solo por el aspecto que tiene…ya vez, te gusto la hamburguesa que hace solo minutos atrás estabas criticando.-

Asentí a modo de respuesta ya que no podía hablar con la boca llena. No cabe la menor duda de que todo fue un plan de su parte para probar mi tolerancia, cosa que no me gustaba porque no me gusta sentir que siempre me pone a prueba. Trague como pude para poder decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-Eres un tramposo muy inteligente.- dije, pero no en forma de insulto más bien era mi forma de admitirle que gano esta vez.

Por primera vez desde que las cosas se habían puesto tensas Demetri me toma de la mano y me dedica la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto en estos días.

-Así es mucho mejor, cuando te pones superficial no eres tan hermosa como ahora.- comento de forma jovial.

Le dedique una sonrisa y continúe comiendo. Esa era su forma de expresar sus sentimientos, quizás no es la mejor manera, pero es la única que conoce y es lo que lo hace diferente de los demás. Terminamos de comer sin ningún otro problema. Y antes de que el decidiera el próximo lugar yo tome la iniciativa esta vez.

-Un lugar tan bonito como este tiene que tener hermosas tiendas, así que te ordeno prácticamente que me acompañes a verlas, vamos ahora mismo.-

Demetri comenzó a reírse precipitadamente luego de escucharme, aunque no me pareció gracioso. Al ver que no se movía lo tome del brazo y comencé a halarlo para que se pusiera en pie y comenzáramos a caminar en busca de las tiendas. Al principio opuso algo de resistencia, pero luego se dejó arrastrar por mí. Es obvio que a ninguno de los chicos le gusta ir de tiendas con sus parejas, sin embargo eso es parte del paquete cuando decidió estar conmigo. Comenzamos a ver distintos tipos de tiendas, unas se veían bien, otras no me atraían mucho.

-¿Cuántos novios has tenido?- pregunto de repente tomándome desprevenida.

Lo mire muy sorprendida por su pregunta. Nunca pensé que le interesara saber sobre mis otras relaciones. Su rostro se mostraba tranquilo, así que lo tome por simple curiosidad.

-No muchos… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Simple curiosidad...-

Me pegue mucho más a él. Tengo que hacerle sentir que ahora estoy con él y no importa cuántos novios he tenido en el pasado, pero ya que toco el tema era el momento perfecto para preguntarle sobre sus antiguas parejas.

-Y tú, ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?- pregunte muy ansiosa por saber con cuantos recuerdos tengo que competir, porque lo quiero solo para mí y no quiero descubrir que otra mujer habita en su mente.

No contesto de la primera. Pude sentir como se puso rígido, además su mirada perdió el brillo que tenía. No sabía porque de pronto había cambio su estado de ánimo con una pregunta que es normal, lo que significa que algo me estaba ocultando. Me detuve en seco preguntándole:

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Demetri espero que no se te ocurra decirme ahora que tienes novia en Italia porque será el fin de tu vida.- mis palabras más que de enojo estaban llenas de dudas y nervios de descubrir una cruel verdad.

-¡No! Yo no tengo novia…no sé de donde sacas esas ideas.- se defendió rápidamente. Escucharlo me tranquilizo bastante, pero todavía habían algunas dudas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué cambiaste por completo cuando te pregunto sobres tus antiguas novias?-

-Porque no me gusta hablar del tema…mejor seguimos caminando.-

Al concluir me atrae hacia él y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente. Sabía que Demetri oculta algo, pero era mejor darle su espacio hasta que decida hablar, sin embargo mi paciencia no es eterna. Mientras observaba los distintos locales vi uno que me llamo mucho la atención y quería entrar a verlo.

-Vamos, ya vi un lugar al que me interesa entrar.-

El lugar era genial por dentro. Se sentía una vibra muy buena estando allí, no era igual a las tiendas a las que estaba acostumbrada, pero tenía algo que me había llamado la atención. El lugar era todo un viaje por la época hippie. Siempre me había atraído un poco la moda de esa época y mientras recorría la tienda, Demetri se mantenía como una estatua vigilando todos mis movimientos.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Aunque me cueste trabajo creerlo estoy dentro de una tienda femenina complaciendo las locuras de Rosalie. Quizás soy el único demente que se le ocurre complacerla en algo así, porque dudaba mucho que sus otros novios hubieran soportado algo igual. Sin embargo solo hay que mirarla para descubrir que parece una pequeña niña inocente incapaz de cometer cualquier delito. Decidí quedarme parado en una esquina, ya que tenía que organizar los pensamientos que Rosalie con sus preguntas, tal vez inconscientemente, desorganizo al preguntarme sobre mis otras relaciones.

No había recordado a _Heidi_ desde que había salido esta mañana con Rosalie. Pensé que todo estaría bajo control, que mantendría su recuerdo bajo control, pero no es así. A pesar de que todo ha comenzado a mejorar, no estoy preparado para contarle a Rosalie que no he podido superar la pérdida del amor de mi vida. Si lo hago sin encontrar las palabras correctas ella puede malinterpretar la situación y quizás la pierda a ella también. No puedo negar que la estoy comenzando a querer, pero es muy difícil confiar nuevamente.

-Demetri, vámonos ya compre todo lo que quería.-dijo Rosalie repentinamente.

-Hmmm ¿tan pronto?- pregunte algo desorientado.

-No sé qué te sucede, pero estas muy distraído…-comento.

La tome del brazo y deje que ella me guiara, ya que tenía razón, mi atención y mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Sin embargo no es justo que arruine este día. Necesitaba un cambio de ambiente rápidamente.

-Mi amor, ¿Qué te sucede? En serio me preocupa verte tan distraído, como si no desearas estar aquí conmigo.-

Rosalie si estaba preocupada por mí, no tan solo sus palabras lo demostraban, sus ojos no podían mentir. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que me está sucediendo.

-No es nada importante…-respondí.

Rosalie giro en seco y cambio de dirección. Otra vez comenzaba a huir dejándome solo.

-¡Hey! ¿Para dónde vas?- le grite. Ella se detuvo para contestarme.

-Me regreso a mi casa. No puedo luchar contra lo que te impide confiar en mi…créeme si continuo así me desgastare y no es lo que deseo…-

Elimine la distancia que se había creado rápidamente y la abrase con todas mis fuerzas aferrándome a ella como mi único salvavidas que existía para mí en este mundo.

-No me dejes…quizás nunca he sido capaz de admitir que te necesito, pero eso no significa lo contrario…-

-Nunca nada es fácil cuando dependemos de nuestro orgullo, pero hay que ceder o seremos infelices toda la vida.-

-Tienes razón…-dije y le regale un pequeño beso en la frente, la tome de la mano para que continuáramos caminando, pero para mi sorpresa Rosalie opuso resistencia para moverse.

-¿Me prometes que confiaras en mí?- pregunto.

-Lo prometo.-

Sin perder más tiempo Rosalie comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Es imposible dejar de pensar en lo complicada de las cosas, pero si le continuaba prestando atención a ese detalle nunca disfrutaría de la vida como es debido.

-Creo que necesitamos algo de diversión.-comente espontáneamente sabiendo que ella debía conocer los lugares perfectos.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Yo me encargo.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Luego de estar caminando por las calles un tiempo llegamos a un pequeño bar que no decía mucho por fuera, pero al entrar pude notar que era un lugar muy acogedor en donde se podía pasar un buen rato. El muchacho que nos atendió nos dirigió a una de las mesas más alejadas para poder hablar sin que el ruido de la música nos interfiriera, todo a petición de Rosalie.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- me pregunto.

-Sí, está muy bien. Se nota que a ti te agrada también.-

Mirándome directamente a los ojos me pegunta:

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque no has parado de bailar desde que llegamos.-

Sonríe en modo de respuesta. Queda más que demostrado que Rosalie es pura apariencia. En realidad puede llegar a ser la mejor persona del mundo. Había llegado el tiempo de pedirle una disculpa.

-Hmmm…Rosalie, quiero que me disculpes, hoy no me he comportado de la mejor manera y realmente quiero que esta relación funcione.- me disculpe de la forma más sincera posible.

Rosalie se pone de pie y se acerca lo más posible a mí. Y luego me susurra en el oído:

-Estas libre de toda culpa solamente si aceptas bailar conmigo toda la noche.-

La mire con asombro. Nunca pensé que ella me fuera a pedir algo así…no sabía que contestarle. Siempre había tenido el control de las cosas y en estos momentos Rosalie es la persona con más control sobre la situación, aunque eso puede cambiar en el transcurso de la noche.

Me pongo de pie y la observo de forma seductora. Era el momento de todo o nada, porque quizás cuando esta noche acabe volveremos hacer los mismos. Quizás cuando esta noche acabe se escriba una historia, pero ahora somos tan solo ella y yo, nadie más. La tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a bailar.

Balada, Pop, Rock, Indie Rock, Electronica, Dance, Disco…todos los ritmos posible. Todos y cada uno de ellos, sin medir el tiempo, sin importar la cantidad de personas a nuestro alrededor, bailamos sin parar.

-¡Me rindo! No puedo seguirte el ritmo Deme…-grito una agotada Rosalie. La abraze y la atraje a la barra para que pudiéramos tomar algo.

-Jajajaja vamos Rose pensé que estabas en mejor condición física.- comente burlándome de ella. Todo era muy gracioso en estos momentos.

Antes de contestarme Rosalie se tomó de una sola vez lo que había pedido de tomar para ella y para mí.

-¡Disculpa! Sr. Bailarín…no aguantaría dar un giro más sobre esa pista, así que te tocara cargarme de regreso al carro.- se quejó ella.

-Eso no es problema para mí.- riposte dándole un abrazo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estamos muertos!- exclamo muy exaltada.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Demetri son la 1:30am…mi papa va a matarnos.-respondió muy alterada y nerviosa.

-¡Rayos!-

Page rápidamente los tragos y salimos del bar lo más rápido posible. Lo peor de todo es que el auto estaba muy lejos del lugar donde estábamos. Para poder ganar un poco de tiempo me eché a Rosalie a la espalda. Corrí de la forma más segura que pude manteniéndome consiente de que lo que estaba haciendo, pero a la misma vez pensando en que decirle a mi padrino sin que desee matarnos. Aunque no habíamos hecho nada malo, nunca le avisamos que saldríamos o nunca le avisamos que llegaríamos tan tarde. El plan tampoco era demorarnos tanto.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- exclamo Rosalie.

-Tranquila…mi padrino es muy comprensivo.- dije tratando de que mantuviera la calma, no era de gran ayuda si llega a alterarse más de lo que está.

Llegamos al carro después de algunos 15 minutos. Sentía como mis pulmones se comprimían y tenía la boca seca. Respire profundo varias veces para poder recuperar fuerzas y conducir de regreso. No había calculado cuando tiempo nos tomara regresar a la casa, solo espero llegar antes del amanecer.

-No puede ser…no puede ser…creo que es mejor no regresar a la casa...-se quejó Rosalie. Ya había comenzado a conducir y ella con tantas quejas me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Ahora, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Con todo lo que sucedió deje mi celular en el carro y ahora me doy cuenta de las 15 llamadas de mi papa, sin contar mensajes de texto y de voz…-respondió hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Todo estará bien…- le asegure. Así será porque a pesar de todo no cambiaría esta noche por nada del mundo.

Con mi mano libre busco la de Rosalie y la sostengo fuertemente. Más que nunca es importante hacernos sentir nuestro apoyo, aunque no sea el momento de enfrentarnos al mundo, es el momento de aceptar que nos necesitamos mutuamente para sobrevivir.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Por fin logre terminarlo! Infinitas disculpas por la demora, pero enferme y luego los trabajos de universidad aumentaron. Por eso me retrase dos semanas y eso para mí es mucho tiempo, por ese motivo le pido mil disculpas. Tratare de subir el próximo pronto, ya veremos cuan fuerte es el amor de Demetri y Rosalie, varias sorpresas se aproximan, así que pendientes.<p>

**¡Reviews! **Para cualquier duda, comentario, opinión.

**~Tenchi~**


	12. Chapter 12

¡Aquí estamos nuevamente! Como siempre gracias a las lectoras por sus opiniones. Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo y lo que descubrirán. No me gusta hacerlos esperar así que comencemos.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, **es la creadora de los personajes, pero mi imaginación se encarga de cada capítulo.

**Nota: **Aparecerán ciertos recuerdos o pensamientos en_ Itálica _entre medio de algunos textos o narración.

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Al fin llegamos a casa. Ya eran las 2:30am, había transcurrido más o menos 1hora desde que salimos del bar. Rosalie no aguanto más el agotamiento y se quedó dormida en el camino, así que no me quedo de otra más que cargarla en mis brazos y afrontar cualquier situación. Abrí la puerta como pude sin dejar caer a Rosalie, al entrar me tope de frente con mi padrino que al parecer salía de la cocina ya que lleva un vaso de leche en las manos.

-¿Están ustedes consiente de lo que han hecho?- pregunto enojado Carlisle. Tenía que admitir que nunca le había escuchado ese tono de hablar, pero no podía negar que estaba en todo su derecho porque nunca debimos olvidar avisarle.

-Padrino…todo tiene una explicación…nunca fue nuestra intención…más bien todo fue mi culpa…yo…- trate de explicarle lo mejor posible, pero los nervios me están jugando en contra, además con Rosalie en mis brazos todo es más difícil.

-¡Basta Demetri! No permitiré que liberes a Rosalie de su responsabilidad, ella sabe muy bien que debe avisar que llegara tarde.- sentencio Carlisle. Observa a Rosalie dormida en mis brazos y luego añade- Llévala a su habitación, ya hablare con ambos cuando amanezca y hayan dormido algunas horas…pero recuerda hijo todo en esta vida trae consecuencias.- culmino.

-Lo se padrino…-respondí cabizbajo. Me sentía muy avergonzado con él porque no quería fallarle a la persona que me ha tendido la mano en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

-Aceptare todas las consecuencias, pero Rose…-

-Ya dije, llévala a su habitación y luego todos a dormir. Mañana hablaremos con más calma.- me interrumpió.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio. Carlisle se dirigió a su habitación y yo me fui directamente a la de Rosalie antes de que despertara. Me acerque silenciosamente hasta su cama, la recosté suavemente sobre ella. Por unos instante me dedique a observarla dormida y me gustaba lo que veía. Es como si fuera realmente ella, como si en sueños no tuviera que ocultar sus sentimientos. Si no fuera porque dentro de par de horas amanecería, me quedaba observándola mientras dormía, velaría que no le sucediera nada. Al voltearme para ir hacia la puerta siento su mano que sostiene la mía. Continúe dándole la espalda porque si volteaba quizás no controlaría los deseos de acostarme junto a ella.

-Gracias…-dijo suavemente.

Con un pequeño apretón de manos le respondí lo que hubiera dicho con palabras que son innecesarias en estos momentos. Luego libere nuestras manos reanudando la marcha hasta mi habitación.

Al llegar a mi habitación busco rápidamente el pantalón que uso todas las noches para dormir y me acosté rápidamente en mi cama. Me había pasado por la mente tomar un baño, pero el precio de desvelarme es uno que no quiero pagar en estos momentos. Llamar a Alec en Italia seria otra locura porque por la diferencia de hora él se estaría levantando en estos momentos y sería demasiado temprano escuchar sobre sus hipótesis sobre mi felicidad. Por esas razones es mejor dormir que prestarle atención a los recuerdos que me perturban. A pesar de todo la salida con Rose no pudo salir mejor, es tiempo de comenzar a confiar, es tiempo de vencer el miedo y es tiempo de aceptar que hay un cambio verdadero en ella.

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida de eso no había la menor duda. Hoy es un hermoso sábado, aunque solo pueda ir para casa de Alice, ya que mi padre dejo una nota advirtiendo que cuando regresara del trabajo tendría una conversación seria conmigo. Conociéndolo ya se todo lo que dirá sobre la responsabilidad y el respeto que se le debe a los padres. No funciono que Demetri quisiera echarse toda la culpa, aunque no lo permitiría tampoco, porque no sería justo para él.

Así que después de un largo baño ya casi estaba lista para ir a ver a Alice, quien me saturo el buzón de llamadas y mensajes la noche anterior. Hay ciertos asuntos que arreglar con ella porque todavía tiene la otra información que le había dado, por la cual Demetri y yo tuvimos nuestro primer gran encuentro, además de una fuerte discusión. Pero me las arreglare para mantenerme bien ante Alice y no tener mayores problemas.

_-¿Serias capaz de mantenerlo en secreto?-_

_-Acepto.-_

-¡Ya estoy lista!- dije en voz alta para alejar todo pensamiento que no debe estar presente.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras para irme antes de encontrarme con Demetri. Realmente no necesitaba que comenzara a reclamar cosas y mucho menos exigirme que me límite con mi amiga.

-¿Vas de salida?- pregunto Demetri tras de mi antes de que pudiera atravesar la puerta.

No podía verlo a los ojos antes de pensar muy bien lo que iba a decirle.

-Si…tengo algunas cosas que hacer.-respondí aun dándole la espalda.

Se mantuvo un silencio eterno y no moví ni un solo musculo porque si lo hacía quizás todo se derrumbaria.

-Ok…solo recuerda que tienes que llegar antes que mi padrino.- comento y luego pude escuchar como subía hacia su habitación.

Salí rápidamente hacia el carro sin voltear atrás. El sentimiento por no hablarle directamente a los ojos es horrible. Nunca pensé que me sintiera de esa manera solo por no ser honesta con una persona, pero Demetri no es cualquiera, Demetri es y siempre será mi objetivo.

Alice no vive muy lejos de casa, así que tenía que organizar mis ideas rápidamente para tener una historia completa que contar sin que se note que improviso al instante. Le envié un mensaje de texto avisando que iba a verla y cuando llegue a la casa no fue de sorpresa que estuviera esperando a fuera por mí.

-¡Rosalie! Al fin puedo verte amiga.- dijo al instante que baje del carro. Me sentía bien con ella porque en realidad es con la única que puedo hablar de todo, más bien casi todo.

La abrazo rápida y fuertemente. Ella me corresponde al abrazo y me observa con su única mirada de ojos brillantes a la espera de que cuente de todo lo que se ha perdido. Sin mediar palabras entramos rápidamente a la casa y fuimos directamente a su habitación. Ambos ocupamos la cama de Alice.

-Me lo tienes que contar todo sin olvidar ni un solo detalle porque desde la última vez que hablamos ya no entendí si paso o no paso algo con Demetri.-dijo de forma muy ansiosa.

-Es complicado…-comencé diciendo.

Ella me vio de forma algo confundida, pero sin dejar su ansiedad.

-Pero Rose, ¿Por qué si ustedes ya son pareja se puso como loco cuando lo felicite? Luego te fuiste con él y no supe más de ti hasta este momento.-

Alice es muy lista y siempre sabe exactamente que preguntar.

-¡Hiciste mucho más que eso! Como se te ocurre decirle que yo te conté sobre nuestra intimidad…claro que se puso como loco porque se supone que esas cosas no se cuentan y yo confié en ti.-comente algo enojada porque esa no había podido desquitármela, aunque no pude sacar a Alice de la mentira.

Alice se sintió triste rápidamente, pero ella sabía muy bien que había hablado de más.

-Lo siento Rose…claro que imagine eso, pero no pude hablar contigo para comprobarlo.- se disculpó y me alegra que lo hiciera.

-No te preocupes…todo este bien.- dije ya más alegre para tratar de animarla un poco.

-¿Ya se arreglaron? ¡Dime! Esta vez prometo no decir nada.- insistió.

Era el momento de pensar con calma lo que iba a decir. Lo más importante para mi estaba en juego y no podía perder.

-¡Sí! Le perdone lo ocurrido y todo anda de maravilla…ayer pasamos todo el día y la noche juntos.-le conté.

-¡Woo! Me alegro por ti amiga, por fin lo pudiste lograr, pero ándale cuéntame todo con detalles de lo que paso ayer.-

No tenía opción, tendría que contarle a Alice todo lo que ocurrió. Además es injusto que no hable con mi única amiga verdadera sobre las cosas que ocurren en mi vida y Demetri es parte de ella.

_-Tienes que cumplir tu palabra, si me llego a enterar de que no es así todo terminara para siempre.-_

-Lo sé, por fin pude dominar a Demetri.- murmure con una sonrisa en mis labios.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Ya llevaba más de 1hora en el gimnasio y no tengo intenciones de detenerme. Rosalie estaba con Alice y de esa visita no puede salir nada bueno. Aunque he intentado confiar en ella algo me dice que ella le estará presumiendo a su amiga que ya estamos juntos realmente y no como la otra vez que solo lo invento por gusto. Sin embargo yo se lo advertí muy claramente, si rompe el silencio todo acabara para siempre.

Los músculos me arden de tanto entrenamiento, pero es la única forma de desahogo que conozco. Mi mejor amigo está en la otra mitad del planeta y es la única persona con quien podría hablar en estos momentos.

-¡Confianza! Tengo que confiar en Rosalie.- repetía una y otra vez para poder creerlo aunque fuera por un instante.

El timbre de mi celular me hizo parar por un instante. Deje las pesas en su lugar y me acerque hasta donde se encontraban mis cosas. Al fijarme me di cuenta de que se trataba de Alec.

-¡Hey! ¿Y este milagro?- dije en forma de saludo.

-Es para decirte una notica que estoy seguro que te agradara mucho.-contesto muy animado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Como me dejaste muy preocupado, Jane y yo hemos estado hablando un poco y decidimos viajar hasta los Estados Unidos para pasar un tiempo contigo… ¿Qué te parece la idea?-

La noticia si me tomo por sorpresa. Nunca pensé que Alec decidiera viajar desde la otra mitad del mundo tan solo para verme. Sin embargo me agradaba escucharlo porque tan solo por un tiempo tendré alguien de confianza a mi lado.

-¡Woo! Nunca me lo imagine, pero es la mejor noticia que he recibido...-

-¡Vamos anímate! De una vez conozco a tu tormento Rosalie y te ayudo un poco.-

-Creo que puedo solo con ese asunto…además…-me detuve por un instante ya que pienso que no debo contarle estas cosas por teléfono, ya cuando llegue habría tiempo demás.

-Cuéntame que pasa.-comento rápidamente.

-Mejor en persona… ¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?-

-Está bien, no insistiré ahora, pero cuando llegue dentro de 3 días no podrás ocultarme nada.-sentencio.

-¡Perfecto! Dentro de 3 días conocerás a Rosalie y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella.-

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

-Alice, recuerda muy bien en lo que quedamos…Demetri por ningún motivo puede saber que tú conoces la condición que me impuso de guardar las apariencias.- le recordé estrictamente.

-Lo se Rose, lo has repetido infinidad de veces, aunque no entiendo porque pedirte algo así, es algo tonto.-

-Lo hace porque quiere protegerme, para que los demás no anden hablando estupideces, pero yo lo tengo comiendo de mi mano…muy pronto sabrán que somos novios, solo dejare que Demetri se crea que hago lo que él me pide, sin embargo soy yo la que tiene el control.-

-Así se habla Rose.-

Me despedí de Alice para regresar rápidamente a casa, ya que pronto culminaba el turno de mi padre y me tocaba resolver ese último asunto. Quizás exagere un poco frente a Alice, pero no es nada lejano a la realidad. Muy pronto todos sabrán lo que sucede en realidad.

_-Tienes que cumplir tu palabra, si me llego a enterar de que no es así todo terminara para siempre.-_

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Fin del capítulo de hoy! Espero como siempre que les haya gustado mucho, al igual que a mi. Ya para el próximo llegaran nuevos personajes a la historia y hay que ver que nuevas situaciones añadirán a la trama. No se lo pierda. <strong>¡Reviews! <strong>Para saber su opinión, comentarios o dudas. ¡Hasta luego!

**~Tenchi~**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola de nuevo a todos. Aunque me demore un poco, siempre ando cumplida con los capítulos. Gracias por el apoyo y la espera, se los agradezco mucho. En este capítulo hay que darles la bienvenida a varios personajes nuevos, vamos a ver que giro le darán ellos a esta gran historia. ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, **creo a los personajes, pero mi imaginación la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Me sentía como si estuviera en un juicio en mi propia casa. Mi padre estaba terminando de hablar con Demetri y me pedio que lo esperara en la sala. Todo me parecía una eternidad y deseaba saber que era lo que ocurrió en la habitación de Demetri. Hubiera sido mejor si la confrontación fuera a la misma vez, pero por alguna razón mi padre decidió lo contrario.

-Ya podemos hablar, Rosalie.- dijo mi padre al llegar a la sala y tomar asiento junto a mí. Andaba tan distraída que no lo sentí llegar.

-Ahh…por fin.-

Lo escuche suspirar y pude percibir que no estaba de buen humor. Por lo regular no solía enojarse conmigo, pero cuando lo hacía era enserio. Lo mire a los ojos, sin embargo no pude sostenerle la mirada, ese era el gran poder que tenía sobre mí.

-Rosalie, sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, yo…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, para la próxima tengo que avisar…todo eso lo sé de memoria papa.-le interrumpí de un impulso.

-¡Rosalie!- dijo enojado y con razón porque debí contenerme, pero es inevitable ya me marea diciendo lo mismo. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

-¡No vuelvas a interrumpirme de esa manera! Soy tu padre y no tienes ningún derecho de faltarme el respeto.- me regaño aun enojado.

-Sé que estuvo mal, pero en lo último que pensé fue en avisarte…además siempre andas trabajando…-me defendí, aunque sonara a puras escusas de mi parte.

Se detuvo antes de contestarme.

-Quizás ese ha sido mi peor error, trabajar tanto para complacerte todos tus caprichos, pero es tiempo de que reorganices tus prioridades y comiences a pensar que tienes un padre al que le debes respeto sobre todas las cosas.-

No tenía ganas de continuar discutiendo y pensé en abandonar la sala y retirarme a mi habitación, pero quizás eso empeoraría las cosas.

-Tengo clara mis prioridades, pero nada quita en que has sido un padre ausente que reclama sus derechos cuando le conviene.-comente algo enojada también.

Fueron palabras fuertes que lo dejaron sorprendidos. No puedo quitar que mi padre me ha dado todo y significa mucho para mí, pero cuando se pone en ese plan sobre protector es realmente insoportable.

-Cuida muy bien tus palabras Rosalie Lillian Cullen, te puede costar mucho lo que acaba de salir por tus labios.-

Se marchó inmediatamente de la casa. A lo lejos se escuchó su carro alejarse. Estaba muy enojado y esto no será fácil de resolver.

-Papa…-murmure.

Me dirigí a mi habitación. Ya que las cosas estaban mejorando por un lado, empeoran por otro lado. _¿Jamás podre ser feliz completamente? _Era una pregunta sin respuesta que vagaba por mi mente. No sentía las ganas de estar con Demetri, así que no lo busque, mejor dejaría que las cosas tomaran su curso por si solas.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Varios días después…<strong>_

**Demetri Pov.**

A pesar de que han transcurridos algunos días el ambiente en la casa continua tenso entre Rosalie y mi padrino Carlisle. No sé lo que se dijeron porque Rosalie no ha querido tocar el tema, además de que en la Universidad ella ha mantenido una distancia prudente y no hemos podido hablar, pero sea lo que sea lo que se dijeron tiene que a ver sido algo muy fuerte.

Por otro lado, hoy llega Alec y su hermana de Italia. La idea de invitar a Rosalie para que me acompañara al aeropuerto ha estado presente en mi mente desde hace días. Es hora del almuerzo y como es normal Rosalie debe de estar con Alice en la cafetería. No me decido en llamarla o enviarle un mensaje.

Mejor es ir personalmente y como no me encontraba muy lejos del lugar, me dirigí hacia allí rápidamente. Al llegar pude verlas a ambas hablando lo más entretenidas. Quizás yo era su tema de conversación, quizás lo era la moda…me agradaba pensar que era la moda porque no quiero sentir dudas nuevamente sobre Rosalie. Pero todo cambio cuando se percataron de mi presencia. Ambas guardaron silencio de inmediato y eso no me agrado para nada.

-Rosalie, necesito hablar contigo.-

Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. Rosalie y Alice se miraron mutuamente para luego mirarme a mí a la misma vez. Sus miradas me hacían sentir incomodo, como si algo ocultaran y yo había llegado como si fuera un intruso. Rosalie no dijo ni una sola palabra, así que me tocaba a mí hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miran así?- pregunte lo más calmado posible, aunque estaba a punto de perder el control.

-Nada, es que pensé que todo había quedado claro…Yo no te buscaría y tú me dejarías en paz.-contesto Rosalie de forma arrogante.

-Sé muy bien lo que te dije, pero necesitamos hablar ahora.- dije dándole más énfasis a la palabra "ahora".

-¡Que pesado eres! Pero ya que insistes creo que podre regalarte unos minutos.- comento ella, aun con arrogancia.

Pude ver que Alice no pudo aguantar reírse por la forma en que Rose se dirigía hacia mí. Otra razón más para sospechar que ella sabía de la actuación que estaba llevando acabo su mejor amiga.

Rose se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar dejándome rezagado. Sin perder tiempo comencé a ir tras ella. Se dirigió hacia el mismo edificio abandonado en donde habíamos discutido la última vez y donde todo había comenzado realmente.

-Bueno ya estamos a solas, ahora dime que urgencia tienes que no puede esperar a que lleguemos a casa.- comento ella tomando la iniciativa.

-Mejor dime tu ¿por qué actuaste tan extraño cuando me acerque a ti?- pregunte sin poder contenerme. Sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos ante mi reclamo, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-¿Es enserio? Primero me haces prometer que guardare apariencias y ahora te resulta extraño como te trato delante de Alice.- se defendió.

-¡Por favor Rosalie! Es obvio que le contaste a Alice lo que hay entre nosotros.- explote.

Rosalie se acerca varios pasos, pero yo trato de esquivarla. Hasta que todo esté claro no quiero estar cerca de ella.

-¡Vasta Demetri! No puedes dudar de mi cada vez que desees…te prometí que no diría nada y así es…tienes que creerme.-dijo muy convincente, pero no sabía si creerle.

-No lo sé…ambas se callaron al verme y de la forma en que me miraron no me gusto para nada…-

-Demetri…-susurro y me busco nuevamente. Esta vez sí le permití acercarse, aunque todavía no lograba convencerme de que no había roto su promesa.

-Me sorprendió que me buscaras…eso es todo mi amor…te lo juro.-dijo y me busco con sus labios, pero no deje que pasara de un simple roce de labios.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya…tengo algunas cosas que hacer.-

Rosalie se atravesó rápidamente en mi camino impidiéndome el paso.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Ni siquiera me has dicho la razón por la que fuiste a buscarme a la cafetería…no puedes irte.-

Respire profundamente antes de hablarle nuevamente.

-Hoy llega mi mejor amigo de Italia…eso es todo.- fue lo único que le dije, no le mencione el hecho de que deseaba invitarla al aeropuerto porque ya perdí el interés de que así fuera.

-¿Eso es todo? Demetri para la próxima me buscas para decirme algo más importante.-

-¿Qué? Mira mejor me voy ante de que te diga cosas de las que luego me arrepienta…y para que tengas bien presente, el es mi mejor amigo, así que si es algo muy importante que considere compartir contigo, pero ya veo que perdí el tiempo.-

Me marche indignado y furioso con Rosalie. Es increíble con la frialdad que se refirió al asunto sobre la llega de Alec, pero había que admitir que así es ella. En momentos como este es cuando me reprochaba a mí mismo por haberme enamorado de ella. Al igual que me preguntaba si ella era capaz de cambiar algún día así como yo lo hice.

_**En el aeropuerto…**_

Me sentía un poco ansioso. Ya hacía algún tiempo que se suponía que el avión aterrizo y nada que veía a Alec ni a Jane. Y no quería pensar en Rosalie, ni en lo ocurrido en la Universidad. Nada es perfecto en esta vida, pero las discusiones entre nosotros no podían continuar porque no era algo sano.

-¡Demetri! ¡Demetri!- escuche que gritaban mi nombre. Al buscar bien entre la multitud pude percatarme de la figura de Alec, Jane y…Riley. Tuve que mirar con detenimiento para asegurarme de que mis ojos no me engañaban…Riley realmente se encontraba allí junto a Jane.

-¡Por fin, amigo!- dijo Alec cuando estaba mucho más cerca. Me acerque a él y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo. Desde muy niños nos conocíamos y nunca nos habíamos separado, éramos como hermanos.

-Me alegro de que estén aquí…y es toda una sorpresa verte Riley.- dije y salude a este último con un apretón de manos y a Jane con un beso y un abrazo.

-Yo lo convencí.- dijo muy alegre Jane.

A pesar de que era un momento de felicidad, todavía estaba sorprendido por la presencia de Riley. La última vez que recuerdo que estuve con él las cosas no se desarrollaron de la mejor manera, pero al verlo me demuestra que las cosas pueden cambiar y que podremos llegar hacer los mismos de antes.

-Demetri todo quedo en el pasado…quiero que tengas eso presente.- dijo Riley, quien se distingue por ser alguien de pocas palabras.

-Ya, ya, ya luego hablan de lo que quieran…ahora es mejor irnos al hotel porque tengo mucha hambre.- comento Jane.

Todos reímos juntos y comenzamos la marcha hacia el estacionamiento. Alec me toma del brazo para que reduzca un poco la marcha.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Rosalie?- pregunto.

-No quiero hablar de eso…-respondí y trate de que sonara amable porque no quería arruinar la llegada de Alec por culpa del enojo que tengo con ella.

Alec respeto mi decisión y continuamos hablando de otras cosas menos de Rosalie. Lleve a Jane y a Riley al hotel, pero Alec insistió en que quería conocer donde vivía al igual que a mi padrino. Sin embargo muy en el fondo sabía que sus verdaderas intenciones eran hablar conmigo sobre Rosalie y conocerla en persona. En el trayecto hacia la casa no le comente nada de sobre la discusión de esta tarde ni de nada que tuviera que ver sobre mi relación. Al llegar a la casa no había nadie. Rosalie debía de estar con Alice o en algún otro lugar y mi padrino en el trabajo. El lado positivo era que podíamos hablar sin interrupciones. Nos fuimos a la sala donde era un lugar bastante cómodo para hablar.

-Cuéntame que ocurre, Demetri.- dijo Alec directamente.

-Actualmente estamos peleados…-suspire y continúe al no ver reacción de su parte.-El viernes de la otra semana decidí darle una oportunidad a Rosalie y a mis sentimientos, pero no sé si valga la pena intentarlo.-confesé quitándome un gran peso de encima.

Alec medito por unos instantes su respuesta, hasta que dijo:

-Demetri de por si es un gran paso que decidieras darte una oportunidad, pero no pretendas que las cosas funcionen de un día para otro…si ella es como tú dices, ambos tendrán que poner de su parte para que la relación funcione.-

No le quito la razón a Alec, pero él no sabe lo difícil que es lidiar con Rosalie día tras día, incluyendo el recuerdo de Heidi que no desea abandonarme.

-No pretendo que todo sea en un instante, pero…- por alguna razón no pude continuar hablando.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto insistiéndome para que continuara hablando.

-La verdad es que me cuesta confiar en ella…eso es todo…no confió en ella.-

Alec suspiro suavemente ante aquella confesión. Sé que eso le traía recuerdos del pasado porque hubo un tiempo que era en mí en quien no confiaban y me costó mucho ganarme la confianza de las personas, excepto la de Heidi quien por alguna razón siempre mostro una confianza ciega en mí.

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Cuando llegue a casa pude ver un auto desconocido estacionado en la parte del frente. Demetri tuvo que haberlo alquilado quizás para buscar a su amigo. Aunque esperaba equivocarme porque no deseaba ver a Demetri por el resto del día o de la semana. Por su culpa pase todo el día furiosa y enojada con él. Solo a un idiota como él se le ocurre reclamarme esas estupideces y hablarme de esa manera.

Al entrar a la casa escucho voces provenientes de la sala. Una era de Demetri, la otra no la reconocí, así que asumo que es de su amigo de Italia. Me acerque silenciosamente hasta la sala para poder escuchar, pero sin que ellos se den cuenta.

_-Sin confianza no hay nada y lo sabes…también sabes lo importante que es sentir que la persona que amas confié en ti.- _decía la persona de voz desconocida.

_-Lo sé, y tú más que nadie sabe cuándo significo para mí cuando Heidi fue la única que me dio su confianza cuando nadie más lo hacía.-_ dijo esta vez Demetri mencionando de nuevo a esa tal Heidi.

_-Y hermano, ¿ya le contaste a Rosalie tu historia con Heidi?-_ pregunto el otro. Iba a interrumpirlos, pero preferí seguir escuchando.

_-No…y no encuentro la forma de contárselo a Rosalie…conociéndola no la entendería…-_

_-Tienes que hacerlo o nunca podrán ser felices.-_le dijo el desconocido a Demetri. Y claro que tendría que contarme que historia tiene el con esa tal Heidi. Ahora me encontraba doblemente furiosa con Demetri por andar ocultándome cosas y porque me acababa de dar cuenta que ese desconocido amigo suyo sabe de nuestra relación.

No sé qué estaba ocurriendo allá porque de repente todo era silencio. No quería seguir más allí o acabaría formando un escándalo. Me fui rápidamente y sin hacer ruido hacia mi habitación para planear las cosas en una forma más fría y calculadora. Demetri tarde o temprano terminara rindiéndome cuentas por todas las que había hecho el día de hoy.

-Yo confiaba en ti, pero arruinaste tu única oportunidad…-dije llena de rabia al recostarme en mi cama.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Corte! Jajajaja, hasta aquí el capítulo por hoy. Deseo que sea de su agrado como siempre y dejen saber su opinión sobre lo que piensan de la llegada de nuestro 3 invitados, Alec, Jane y Riley. Una nueva batalla llena de sentimientos comienza y ni siquiera yo sabe el desenlace. Espero sus <strong>Reviews <strong>con todos sus comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**~Tenchi~**


	14. Chapter 14

¡Saludos! Espero que se encuentren bien. Ya está listo el siguiente capítulo, aunque me gustan todos, este tiene algo especial y es uno de mis favoritos y espero que lo disfruten mucho. Le agradezco mucho el apoyo y ahora es tiempo de Leer.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, **es la creadora de los personajes, pero mi imaginación crea la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

No lograba tranquilizarme todavía. Lo había intentado todo, pero aun no logro sacar de cabeza las palabras de Demetri. Siempre supe que algo me estaba ocultando, sin embargo nunca insistí demasiado con miedo de hacerlo enojar y terminar peleados como siempre. Me enfurece pensar que el gran misterio sea su pasado con otra mujer…tenía que saber quién es ella y lo que significa en su vida. Le preguntaría en estos momentos, pero escuche cuando se fue con su amigo. La única persona que me puede ayudar en estos momentos es mi padre. Aunque eso signifique tener que disculparme y dejar mi orgullo atrás. Él había llegado hace par de horas y no tengo que ser adivina para saber que está encerrado en su estudio. Salí inmediatamente de mi habitación en dirección hacia allá.

Me detuve frente a la puerta. Si no estuviésemos peleados hubiera entrado como si nada, pero en casos como este era mejor tomar precauciones, así que toque.

La puerta se abre ante mí y al levantar la mirada me encuentro con mi padre quien muestra una mirada de asombro al verme allí.

-Pasa, Rosalie- dijo asiéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar. En su voz ya no había muestra de enojo…era simplemente normal otra vez.

No dije ni una sola palabra hasta que ambos tomamos asiento, el frente a su gran escritorio y yo del otro lado.

-Perdón…-fue la única palabra que pude pronunciar sin poder aun mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

-Aunque dicen que las palabras se las lleva el viento, las cosas no funcionan de esa forma Rosalie. Tu dijiste cosas muy fuertes en las cuales quizás tengas un poco de razón, pero siempre existe la manera de expresar tus sentimientos.-se detuvo por un instante.- Nosotros los padres no somos perfectos, ni pretendemos serlo, sin embargo cuando se trata de nuestros hijos intentamos ser mejores personas para lograr dar un buen ejemplo y al escucharte ese día me he preguntado infinidad de veces en que falle como padre…-

-Papa…por favor…-le interrumpí, no por que quisiera se maleducada, sino porque no es justo que se culpe de esa formo a causa de mi manera de ser.

-Rosalie, tienes que aprender a escuchar aunque no te agrade lo que esté diciendo.- me dijo en forma de regaño, pero no permitiría que se castigue a sí mismo.

-Papa escucha…tú no tienes la culpa de mi manera de ser…yo estoy muy orgullosa de tenerte como padre, pero hay cosas que tú no puedes evitar y hay cosas que con mas que lo intentes no podrás enseñarme...-dije tratando de ser lo más honesta posible con él.

Sin poder evitarlo me levante y me lance en sus brazos como hacia cuando era solo una niña. Lo abrase fuertemente y el me correspondió. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo enojada con mi papa y lo extrañaba mucho y sé que a él le ocurría lo mismo, pero era una lección por la que yo tenía que pasar.

-Mi pequeña Rosalie…-

No quería llorar, pero las lágrimas me traicionaron.

-Te amo mucho papa…prometo no volver a comportarme como una malcriada.- le prometí y pienso cumplir esa promesa.

Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y comenzó a secar las lágrimas que habían en el. Le regale una sonrisa porque se la tenía más que merecida. Él también me dedico su mejor sonrisa y aprovecharía que ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias para tocar el tema de Demetri.

-Papa…necesito…bueno tengo que preguntarte algo sobre Demetri.-comente tratando de que sonara algo casual.

-Si es sobre la conversación que tuvimos él y yo…-

-No, no es sobre eso…es sobre Heidi.- le interrumpí rápidamente.

-¿Heidi? ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto sorprendido.

Me sorprendió que mi padre no supiera quien es Heidi y me decepciono al mismo tiempo porque descarta mi idea de que se tratara de alguien de la familia, ya que si fuera así mi padre la conocería.

-Eso mimo quiero saber…-murmure.

-Hija, cualquier cosa que quieras saber sobre Demetri tiene que preguntársela a él directamente. Ya me he dado cuenta que se están llevando mucho mejor, así que ve y habla con el.- me animo y le tomare la palabra, de esta noche no pasa que hable con Demetri.

-Eso mismo hare papa.- dije muy entusiasmada. Le di un beso en la frente y me fui corriendo hacia la habitación de Demetri y allí lo esperare hasta que regrese.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Es una decisión tomada. Le haría caso a Alec y enfrentaría a Rosalie contándole toda la verdad. El transcurso de regreso a la casa me sirvió para organizar mis ideas y escoger las palabras adecuadas para no herir sus sentimientos. Rosalie a pesar de todo es una chica muy sensible y no quiero causarle una desilusión.

Al llegar a la casa fui a buscarla a su habitación, pero no la encontré. Quizás se encontraba en el baño o comiendo algo en la cocina. Me fui a mi habitación, allí me relajaría y buscaría un poco más de valor. Al entrar me llevo la sorpresa de ver a Rosalie en mi cama esperándome. No fui capaz de dar un paso más.

-¿Tan fea estoy que te hayas quedado paralizado al verme?- pregunto haciéndose la ofendida por mi reacción.

Retome el control de mis acciones, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y me acerque a la cama.

-Claro que no…solo es el hecho de que después de lo que ocurrió esta tarde no pensé que vinieras a buscarme.-

-Me tomo mucho decidirme, pero hay algo que no me dejaría dormir sino te lo digo.- comento con algo de enojo en su voz.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte, tratando de controlarme para evitar pelear con ella porque de otra forma nunca podré contarle la verdad sobre Heidi.

Respiro profundamente antes de responderme.

-Necesito que sepas que…que… ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Esto es patético! ¡No aguanto tener que esperar hasta la noche para poder estar con mi novio! ¡No lo soporto, y si todo fuera diferente peleas como la de esta tarde no sucederían!- grito exasperadamente. Realmente Rosalie no sería capaz de guardar en secreto nuestra relación, pero verla de esa forma lo único que me produjo fue ganas de reír.

Al percatarse que no paraba de reírme, Rosalie se dirigió hacia la puerta decidida en abandonar la habitación, y eso es algo que no iba a permitir. Me interpuse entre la puerta y ella.

-No puedes irte.- dije de forma seria.

-Claro que puedo y lo hare…no aguantare más que te burles de mi…esta no era la idea de noviazgo que tenía…-

-Rose, sé que no he sido el mejor novio…-le interrumpí.- pero yo si quiero intentar estar bien contigo.- concluí.

-¡Basta! Tu no confías en mi…así nada funcionara.- me reclamo y trato de moverme, pero no la dejaría ir.

-Tenemos que hablar…hay algo que tú debes de saber y quizás esto te aclare muchas cosas.-

Rosalie dejo de insistir en querer salir y no se opuso cuando la tome de la mano para llevarla conmigo para poder hablar. Me senté en el suelo no sé porque motivo, pero ella lo hizo igual. Antes de comenzar a hablar la mire directamente a los ojos y su expresión era algo difícil de descifrar por primera vez para mí. Es como si ella estuviera lista para escucharme o que sospechaba que lo que le tengo que decir es lo que siempre ha deseado escuchar. El valor me estaba abandonando y no sabía cómo comenzar.

-Estoy dispuesta a escucharte…no pierdas tu única oportunidad.- me impulso con su dulce voz.

Respire profundamente para de esa manera imaginar que las partículas de aire son chispas de valor que invaden mi cuerpo.

-Rose…primero quiero disculparme por la forma en que explote esta tarde…aunque tú tampoco colaboraste mucho…-me detuve porque en realidad no quería hablar por la pelea que tuvimos, eso ya es algo normal entre ambos. Continúe al ver que no estaba dispuesta a decir nada.- Pero ese no es el punto…de lo que tengo que hablarte es sobre el amor de mi vida…- guarde silencio porque no sabía cómo continuar.

-¿Qué? Demetri…me has estado engañando todo este tiempo…-

-¡No!- negué rápidamente y la tome de las manos, necesitaba sentirla conmigo para poder continuar.- Yo necesito ser sincero contigo…todo lo que ha ocurrido, todos los rechazos que te hice y todas las acciones que no comprendías tienen una razón de ser…tenía miedo…tengo miedo de ser feliz…-confesé con un hilo de voz. Los nervios comenzaban a causar su efecto en mí.

-Demetri…no tienes que contarme cosas que te hacen daño…por favor…- me rogo Rosalie.

Ella estaba realmente muy preocupada, pero no podía parar una vez ya comenzado.

-Guárdarme la verdad solo para mi causa más daño que no hablarla, así que por favor no me lo impidas.- volví a inhalar profundamente y continúe.- Hace alrededor de 4 años atrás mi vida se cruzó con la joven más tierna y delicada que pudiera existir en el mundo…me enamore como nunca me imaginé que pudiera pasarme, para ese entonces lo único que valía en mi vida eran las apariencias, pero esa joven destruyo todos esos obstáculos que nos separaban…nadie confiaba en que pudiera llegar a ser feliz, solo ella confiaba en que podría lograrlo…esa joven se convirtió en el centro de mi vida, mi única razón de existir era por ella…esa joven…-

-Heidi…-susurro Rosalie interrumpiéndome.

Se me helo la sangre al escuchar el nombre de Heidi en los labios de Rosalie. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que supiera a quien me estaba refiriendo?

-Si…Heidi…-confirme perplejo.

-En el fondo sabía que había otra mujer en tu corazón…pero me lo negaste y confié en ti…-dijo ella quizás no me reclamaba directamente, pero sé que es un golpe muy duro escuchar que ame a otra mujer y que realmente no sé si la supere.

-Rosalie…no podía continuar ocultándote que existió alguien importante en mi vida, pero ya no está conmigo…ahora te tengo solo a ti…-

-Ya comprendo porque decías que no debías enamorarte de mí…queda muy claro que continúas amando a Heidi…queda muy claro…-

No pudo continuar y comenzó a llorar. Rápidamente me acerque lo más que pude y la abrase fuertemente. No la dejaría, no ahora que he comenzado a quererla por lo que realmente es y no por lo que aparenta ser.

-Perdóname si te lastime…perdóname, pero tenía que ser honesto contigo…tú te has convertido en alguien importante…me he comenzado a enamorar de ti…- no lo oculte más, mi amor por Rosalie se está fortaleciendo, aunque no puedo negar que nos falta mucho que recorrer.

-Demetri…el problema es que yo estoy completamente enamorada de ti…a pesar de todo por lo que estamos pasando no puedo gritarte como debería, no puedo odiarte por ocultarme algo tan importante…- dijo entre lágrimas. Me aferre a ella lo más que pude.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos mantuvimos abrazados, pero ya me sentía mucho mejor al poder decirle la verdad a Rosalie. Aunque hay algo que no le conté, algo de lo que no me siento listo para hablarlo todavía.

Rosalie se acomoda mejor para quedar recostada sobre mí aunque sin romper nuestro abrazo.

-¿Serias capaz de regresarte a Italia para ir en busca de ella?- pregunto algo nerviosa y triste, sin embargo ya había parado de llorar.

La observe a los ojos y le limpie el residuo que habían dejado las lágrimas.

-No puedo creer que preguntaras algo así…-

-Contéstame, sí o no.-

-No tomaría ese riesgo…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que jamás cambiaría la oportunidad de continuar conociéndote por volver a Italia…Eres una idiota por pensar algo así.- le dije bromeando.

Rosalie se alejó de mí y se dedicó a observarme de forma desafiante.

-¡El único idiota eres tú, Demetri!-

Se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó hacerme cosquillas. No permití que llegara muy lejos y yo tome la delantera rápidamente. Comenzamos a reírnos con mucha intensidad como hace mucho tiempo no lo habíamos hecho. En un descuido suyo la agarre y la tire sobre la cama, para defenderse me tiro con una de las almohadas, pero la esquive rápidamente. Levante las manos en forma de rendimiento antes de que me lanzara con la otra.

-Espera…necesito decirte algo.-dije.

-Por tu bien espero que no sea otro secreto del cual debí tener conocimiento desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.- me advirtió.

-Sino te conté antes es porque no me sentí listo…pero no tiene nada que ver con mi pasado, sino con nuestro presente y futuro.-

Rosalie no dijo nada, pero su semblante cambio de inmediato a uno de preocupación y curiosidad.

-Estoy dispuesto a no ocultar más nuestra relación…guardar secretos no es nada fácil, además de que me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti.-

De inmediato Rosalie deja la almohada a un lado, me abrazo y nos besamos por primera vez desde hace algunos días. Ya que en los días que Rose se peleó con su padre no quería tener mucha comunicación conmigo.

-Te amo, te amo.- dijo entrecortadamente mientras seguíamos besándonos.

Separe un poco nuestros labios porque todavía no había terminado de decirle la noticia completa.

-Solo te pido que me des una semana.-

-¿Qué? ¿Para que necesitas una semana?-

-No me preguntes…solo no digas nada hasta después de una semana.-

Rose guardo silencio en manera de demostrarme su desagrado, pero tenía que convencerla, así que la bese nuevamente.

-Por favor…no te pido algo imposible.-

-¡Eres un idiota! Pero…te amo y no puedo evitarlo.- respondió rendida y sin más opción que aceptar mi petición.

Estuvimos un rato más acostados uno junto al otro hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir porque mañana nos esperaba un largo día de clases. La acompañe a su habitación aunque es difícil dejarla ir.

-Rose una cosa más.- dije antes de que cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

-Hmmm y ahora que será- comento algo curiosa.

Era una decisión tomada. Ya que aparentemente todo anda bien con Rosalie, es tiempo de presentarle a Alec. Estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien, además para mí es muy importante que ellos se conozcan.

-Mañana quiero que conozca a Alec, mi amigo que llego de Italia.-

-No hay ningún problema, dile que nos encontraremos a la hora de almuerzo.-

Asentí, le dedique mi mejor sonrisa y me despedí con un cálido beso. El día había estado lleno de emociones y es tiempo de reponer energías.

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Con mas que lo intente casi no pude dormir la noche anterior. El secreto que me había revelado Demetri todavía me tiene muy impactada. Sin exigirle nada me confeso todo lo que había estado dispuesta a preguntarle antes de que perdiera el valor y le cuestionara cosas que no tenían nada que ver. Sin embargo por una parte me sentía muy feliz de que haya sido honesto conmigo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que aun piensa en Heidi y que vive en una lucha constante entre no pensar en ella y enamorarse de mí. No quise demostrarle mis celos, pero no puedo evitar sentirlos.

-¡Rosalie, préstame atención!- grito Alice.- No puedo comprender que es lo que sucede hoy contigo.- dijo muy molesta.

-Lo siento Alice, pero es que Demetri me conto algo ayer que me dejo pensando.- le confesé a la única persona que considero de confianza.

-Veo que ya re alegraron nuevamente.- comento.- ¿Se puede saber que sucede ahora?-

Ya no me importaba la estúpida promesa que le había hecho a Demetri sobre guardar silencio, total dentro de una larga semana todos lo sabrían.

-Alice…Demetri me confeso que estuvo, más bien que esta, enamorado de otra chica que vive en Italia…pero que ahora me quiere a mi…no sé qué pensar…me prometió que no me dejaría por ella, pero no se…- mis palabras no contenían mucha coherencia, pero de alguna forma tenía que sacar mis pensamientos.

-Ok…la parte de que no te dejaría por ella es una buena noticia…-

-No permitiré que ninguna tonta me robe lo que es mío…-

-Hmmm Rose mejor cambia esa cara porque Demetri se acerca hacia nuestra mesa.-

Respire profundamente y espere a que estuviera frente a mí para voltear a verlo. De seguro viene a decirme que su amigo anda cerca y quiere que lo conozca.

-Rosalie es hora de irnos.-dijo secamente al llegar junto a mí. Lo mire a los ojos y pude percibir a ese brillo travieso en sus ojos. Sé que lo hacía para no llamar la atención.

-¡Idiota! Se nota que no tienes modales.- comente sarcásticamente.- Alice tengo que irme con esta bestia, pero estaré bien…tú no te preocupes.- me despedí de ella con un beso y comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

No voltee para verificar si Demetri me seguía o no porque aún había mucho flujo de personas y una actuación hay que hacerla bien hasta el final. Me detuve casi llegando al estacionamiento para esperar su reacción.

-¿Una bestia?- susurro Demetri a mis espaldas. Me voltio hacia él y para mi sorpresa me beso.

-Ya, déjame.- me queje, no porque no lo disfrutara sino para hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-Está bien, pero luego me explicas con detalles eso de que soy una bestia.-

Le sonreí y le tome de la mano. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

-Alec me llamo y me dijo que ya había llegado, así que espero que te comportes.-

Junto a mi auto había un pequeño grupo compuesto por dos chicos muy guapos y una joven muy linda también. La mano de Demetri se puso rígida, lo observe rápidamente y se expresión había cambiado a una más tensa. No me explicaba la razón de ese cambio tan repentino. Se detuvo en seco cuando las miradas de esas personas se dirigieron a nosotros.

-¡Demetri por fin llegas!- exclamo el chico más bajo y de piel blanca como la nieve.

Se aproximo hasta nosotros.

-Hola Alec.- dijo Demetri, pero su voz se había apagado.

-Escucha, ellos insistieron no pude negarme.- comento el joven llamado Alec.

Al ver que Demetri no reaccionaba me tome el atrevimiento de presentarme yo misma.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Rosalie la novia de Demetri.-

Al principio ambos se sorprendieron por lo que hice, pero Alec me sonríe y me extendió su mano.

-Hasta que al fin puedo conocerte, eres muy hermosa.-

-Me da gusto que se lleven bien.- comento de repente Demetri.- Disculpen, es que pensé que vendrías solo Alec, pero no pasa nada.- se disculpó.- Ven Rosalie, te presentare a los demás.-

Demetri reanudó la marcha y se acercó más a las otras dos personas.

-Ellos son Riley y la hermana de Alec Jane.-

Los salude a ambos con la mano y una sonrisa. No pude evitar quedarme mirando la hermosura del rostro de Riley. Era de notar que era una persona muy conservadora, pero muy tierna a la vez. Su mirada es algo mágica.

-Me alegra mucho conocerlos.- comente espontáneamente.

-Ya veo.- comento Demetri con algo de sarcasmo en su comentario.

-Tienes buen gusto Demetri, se nota que Rosalie es encantadora.- dije repentinamente Riley, su voz llego a mis oídos como si estuvieran hablando los ángeles. No me podía pasar eso en estos momentos…no cuando tengo a Demetri a mi lado.

-Te lo agradezco.- dije sin querer en voz alta.

Demetri me miro y estaba molesto, sé que nunca debí ser tan obvio. Tenía que encontrar una solución.

-Chicos todo está muy entretenido, pero Deme y yo tenemos que volver a clases, pero que tal si van a cenar todos a mi casa…así hablan y pasamos un rato divertido.-

-Rosalie.- dijo Demetri.

-Aceptamos encantados.- acepto la joven.

-Jane.- le dijo Alec a su hermana.

-¡Perfecto! Creo que mejor nos vamos Demetri.- culmine con el asunto porque tenía que sacar a Demetri de allí antes de que perdiera el control y comenzara a discutir.

Nos despedimos rápido de sus amigos y se dejó guiar por mi hasta que ya casi habíamos llegado de nuevo a la cafetería. Soltó mi mano y se detuvo.

-Ve tu porque no tengo hambre.- dijo secamente.

-Demetri por favor…conocí a tus amigos y fui más que cortes y los invite a la casa para que pases tiempo con ellos…-

-Te lo agradezco, pero no te lo pedí…es más vamos a dejarlo de este tamaño porque no quiero armar un escándalo…nos vemos después.-

Enojado y sin despedirse con un beso se marchó en dirección opuesta. No lo buscaría hasta que estuviera más calmado, ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

¿Qué se estaba creyendo esa tonta? Como se atrevía a coquetearle a Riley de esa manera. Otra vez volvía a decepcionarme de ella. La rabia me invadía por completo, solo que estaba vez no perdí el control de gritarle todo lo que se merecía por el simple hecho de que no demostraría que sentía celos de Riley, lo cual es algo ridículo.

-Rosalie, como deseas diversión, yo te daré toda la diversión…-

La idea era brillante y sin saberlo Rosalie fue quien la creo. Y ya que tuvo buena química con Riley, será el quien deba hacerme el pequeño favor.

-Vamos a ver cuánto eres capaz de resistir, mí adorada Rosalie…-

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Al fin pude terminarlo! Disculpen la demora, pero se me hizo algo complicado escribir este capítulo, pero es uno de mis favoritos. Les tengo una buena noticia: estoy de vacaciones por una semana y mis deseos son poder actualizar más rápido. Y le adelanto que en el próximo capítulo sabrán todos los detalles de la idea de Demetri. Espero como siempre sus <strong>Reviews. <strong>¡Hasta la próxima!

** ~Tenchi~**


	15. Chapter 15

Saludos a todos y disculpen la actualización tardía. Mi musa quiso tomarse unas vacaciones sin mi permiso, pero ya está de regreso. Gracias por continuar al pendiente de la historia y por el gran apoyo.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer **es la dueña de los personajes, pero no de mi historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Cuando pensé que todo comenzaría a ser más estable para nosotros, Rosalie muestra interés por Riley. Aunque durante el camino de regreso a casa me juro que todo eran alucinaciones mías, no estoy de acuerdo con ella porque mostraba la misma intensidad en la mirada que cuando me conoció por primera vez.

Ahora en lugar de estar viendo una película con ella o haciendo cualquier actividad como una pareja normal, me encontraba preparándome para una cena que se le ocurrió de la nada supuestamente para darles la bienvenida a mis amigos. La idea de irme de la casa y que los atendiera ella, me paso muchas veces por la mente, pero Alec no se merecía un desplante de esa manera.

Me encontraba a medio vestir cuando alguien toca a mi puerta. Sin ganas de hablar con nadie no respondo al llamado, pero el mismo continuo en aumento. Ya resignado me dirijo hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trata. Al abrir me encuentro con Rosalie, quien lleva un hermoso vestido rojo corto, aunque con un descote muy descarado para una cena informal.

-Demetri, es increíble que estés todavía sin terminar.- me reclamo Rosalie algo enfadada.

-No es para tanto…solo me falta una camisa que ponerme.-comente con desgano.

Sin decir nada más e ignorándome se adentró en la habitación y fue directamente a mi guardarropa en busca de una camisa. Sin ánimos de continuar discutiendo con ella me siento en la cama hasta que ella vuelva a decir algo.

-¿Qué clase de amigo eres? Organizo algo especial para que compartas con las personas que atravesaron medio planeta para estar contigo y pareces que vas para un funeral.- dijo aun frente al guardarropa.

-Rosalie no te lo tomes a mal, pero mi único amigo es Alec, los otros…-

-Los otros son mis invitados igual porque hubiera sido de mala educación no invitarlos.- me interrumpió fríamente. Luego añadió- No sé lo que sucede entre ustedes, pero tienes que significar algo para ellos porque de lo contrario no lo hubieran hecho.-

-Tú no sabes cómo fueron las cosas.-comente.

-¡Ese es tu maldito problema! ¡No sé nada de ti!-grito y me tiro la camisa que había conseguido para mí. Salió de la habitación muy enojada.

No la detuve porque en realidad ella tiene razón. Hay muchas cosas que Rosalie desconoce de mi pasado que quizás la desilusionen todavía más. No era mi intensión hacerla enojar, pero su actitud no era de gran ayuda. Reconozco su buena intención al invitar a Alec y a los otros a cenar, sin embargo hay heridas que todavía necesitan tiempo para sanar. Heridas que solo Riley y yo tenemos.

Sin nada más que perder por esta noche, me puse la camisa que Rose había escogido y me prepare para salir. Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con Rosalie, quien se encontraba arreglando unas flores para ubicarlas en la mesa del recibidor. Al percatarse de mi presencia me miro todavía enojada.

-Rose…-comencé diciendo arrepentido.

-Solo deseo que te comportes como una persona decente y no como el idiota que sueles ser.-

Sus palabras me dolieron mucho. Ella puede ser cruel cuando se lo propone y no creo que lo que ocurrió sea para tanto.

-No tienes que hablarme de esa manera.- le reclame.

Respiro profundamente y se acercó a mí.

-Tengo un límite y lo estás agotando.-

-Y tú acabaste con el mío…porque todo esto es ridículo, no te importa mi opinión, ni lo que estoy pasando, ni siquiera te importa saber la razón de mi reacción, tú solo te preocupas de que no arruine tu cena…-

-¡Cállate! Porque te advierto que si continuas diciendo idioteces no valdrán los arrepentimientos, así que cálmate y piensa lo que estás diciendo.-

En el instante que iba a responder, suena el timbre de la puerta. No había que ser genio para saber que ya habían llegado. Rosalie se olvidó rápidamente de nuestra discusión y fue a abrir la puerta. Mientras me concentre en utilizar todas mis energías en calmarme y aparentar que nada ocurrió. Como en los viejos tiempos…

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Aunque mi deseo en estos momentos era encerrarme en mi habitación a gritar para desahogar toda la rabia que Demetri despertó en mí, no podía comportarme con sus amigos como una maleducada. Al abrir la puerta se encontraban Alec, Jane y Riley, quien fue el que continúo llamando mi atención.

-¡Bienvenidos! Me alegra mucho tenerlos en mi casa.- le salude a todos por igual, aunque mis ojos solo observaban a Riley.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron!- exclamo Demetri tras de mí, aunque no sentí cuando, ni como llego.

Me dejo arrastrar por Demetri para dejar que ellos pasaran al interior de la casa.

-Alec, pueden llegar hasta la sala, nosotros los alcanzamos ahora.- le explico el a su amigo, mientras ambos nos quedábamos en el vestíbulo.- ¿Alucinaciones mías? Por favor Rosalie, deja de ser tan descarada. No has dejado de ver a Riley como si fuera una estrella porno.- me reclamo furioso.

Demetri estaba celoso de Riley, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Ese es el castigo perfecto para el para que deje de ser tan patán e idiota. Disfrutaría esta noche como nunca y pondría a prueba a Demetri para ver hasta cuanto puede soportar sin perder el control.

-Demetri, mi amor, estas celoso.-dije de forma sarcástica porque sabía que eso le molestaría mucho mas.- Me están esperando, así que voy a atenderlos, en especial a Riley.- añadí y reí por lo bajo. Me libere de él y fui hacia la sala.

Al verme guardaron silencio rápidamente y pude observar que se encontraban algo nerviosos, con la excepción de Riley quien se encontraba inexpresivo. Tome asiento junto a Jane.

-¿Demetri tardara mucho?- pregunto Alec con muestras de preocupación.

-No lo sé.- respondí honestamente.

-¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?-

No quise responder a esa pregunta. A simple vista cabe notar que Alec es muy buen amigo de Demetri y que se preocupa por él, pero hace demasiadas preguntas.

-¡Qué bonita es tu casa!- exclamo repentinamente Jane.

-Muchas gracias, mi padre fue el gran creador.- dije feliz de que alguien hubiera roto la tensión que se había creado momentáneamente.

-Tu padre es un hombre con excelentes gustos.-comento la chica muy sonriente.

-No fue buena idea venir.- dijo Alec poniéndose en pie.- Jane, Riley, es mejor irnos.- ordeno.

-Todavía no pueden irse.- dijo Demetri al llegar repentinamente a la sala.- Ya todo está listo para la cena.-concluyo.

-Demetri, mejor otro día.- insistía Alec.

-Vamos, los acompañare hasta el comedor.- le ordeno Demetri y sus amigos le obedecieron sin más remedio.

Al instante que Riley iba a pasar junto a mí, le tome del brazo para detenerlo un instante.

-No has dicho nada, ¿te encuentras bien?-

No pude evitar hablarle, pero necesitaba oírlo hablar. Necesitaba saber si me había equivocado respecto a la hermosura de su voz. Quizás jugaba con fuego y pondría aún más a prueba la furia de Demetri, pero ese hombre tenía algo que me hacía perder la razón.

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche.- dijo con la misma voz angelical con la que se había referido a mí en la tarde.

Sin más que decir continúo su marcha hacia el comedor. Sin embargo yo quede hipnotizada con sus palabras, ya que Demetri siendo mi pareja no me había dicho que lucía hermosa esta noche. Lo cual me hizo sentir muy mal porque estaba tan envuelto en su rabia que no había notado que me esforcé en arreglarme solo para él. Otro motivo más para desear estar en mi habitación gritando lo infeliz que me estoy sintiendo esta noche junto a Demetri.

Camine hacia el comedor sin perder más tiempo lamentándome lo mal que me sentía. Nadie tenía el derecho de saberlo. Al llegar todos ya estaban ubicados en sus puestos. Solo quedaban desocupados los extremos de la mesa. Ocupe el extremo principal quedando con Riley a mi derecha y Demetri a mi izquierda.

-Ya que estamos todos, podemos comenzar.- opino Demetri.

Durante el transcurso de la cena el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los cubiertos. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada dado al nivel alto de tensión que había en el ambiente. No me sentía para nada cómoda, comía sin ganas de hacerlo porque el hambre me abandono en el momento que Demetri y yo discutimos en su habitación. Lo observaba de reojo y sabía que él se sentía igual que yo, pero ambos éramos presos de las apariencias aunque intentáramos evitarlo. Por otro lado, al observar a Riley note que no le importaba mucho la tensión y que la manejaba muy bien. Se estaba disfrutando la cena con placer y es maravilloso observarlo hacerlo.

-Alec, ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?- pregunto repentinamente Demetri.

Mi atención se dirigió rápidamente a ellos. No sabía exactamente que estaba planeando Demetri, pero cualquier cosa podía pasar.

-En taxi, ¿Por qué?- respondió Alec algo confuso.

-Yo los llevare de regreso al hotel.- dijo y abandono la mesa.

No podía creer lo que acaba de hacer. Solo a él se le ocurre abandonar la cena de esa manera. Pero esta no se la dejaría pasar.

-Disculpen, y por favor continúen comiendo…yo iré por el.- dije rápidamente y fui tras el para pedirle una explicación.

Demetri no fue muy lejos. Cuando llegue al vestíbulo lo encontré sentado al borde de las escaleras con sus manos sobre el rostro.

-Demetri, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- le reclame en voz baja para que nadie nos escuchara discutir.

Espere varios minutos y no obtuve respuesta de su parte. Desesperada por verlo en ese estado me arrodille frente a él e intente bajarle sus manos para poder verle el rostro, pero su fuerza era mucho más que la mía.

-Quiero ayudarte, pero no sé qué te sucede…así es imposible.- dije ya derrotada por su negativa en dejarse ayudar.

Cuando ya estaba decidida a levantarme y volver a la mesa, Demetri me jala hacia él y me abrasa fuertemente. Le respondí el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, porque no importa cuán enojada me sienta, nunca lo abandonare cuando me necesite.

-Todo estará bien mi amor.- le susurre a su oído.

Escucho unos pasos que se acercan hacia nosotros. Al voltear, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Demetri, me percato de que Alec, Jane y Riley están a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-Disculpen, pero creo que ahora si es hora de irnos.- comento Alec.

-Muchas gracias por todo.- comento esta vez Jane.

Demetri se separa de mí poniéndose en pie y me ayuda a mí a pararme igual. Aún seguía sintiéndome mal porque toda la noche había sido un completo desastre. Demetri se comportaba más extraño que nunca, sus amigos se sintieron incomodos en todo momento y mi relación con Demetri pendía de un hilo.

-Los llevare…por favor espérenme en el auto a lo que busco las llave.- hablo por primera vez en mucho tiempo Deme.

Me despedí de Alec y Jane con un beso y un abrazo, mientras Riley solo me ofreció su mano.

-Espero que la próxima vez todo sea mejor.- les dije antes de que salieran.

Los 3 me dedicaron una sonrisa al salir.

Cuando busque a Demetri ya no estaba. Tuvo que a ver subido por las llaves del auto que rento el día que fue al aeropuerto. Lo espere pacientemente al pie de las escaleras. Al bajar se me acerco y al ver que iba a decirle algo, puso su dedo sobre mis labios.

-Hablaremos a mi regreso, así que espérame en mi habitación.- al terminar me dio un beso en la frente y salió rápidamente.

No sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar. Su estado de ánimo cambio de repente sin explicación alguna. Me pellizqué para asegurarme de no estar soñando.

-Demetri terminara por volverme loca…-

Para gastar tiempo decidí ir a recoger la evidencia que quedo de la desastrosa cena que se llevó a cabo esta noche. Pensando que al menos Riley tomo en cuenta mí esfuerzo.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Si en la casa se había creado un nivel de tensión alto, de camino hacia el hotel no era la excepción. La noche había sido un fracaso total, pero si Rosalie se hubiera detenido a tiempo todo se hubiera evitado. Los recuerdos que había tratado de mantener encerrados se liberaron en el transcurso de la cena. Todo lo que no pudo ser hace años atrás se presenta en estos momentos que trato de reconstruir mi vida. Quise acabar con todo y contarle a Rosalie lo que ocurría cuando ella me busco al abandonar el comedor, pero me fui imposible.

-Que serios están todos.- comento burlonamente Jane.

-¿Necesitas que te recuerde que todo esto paso porque abriste la boca?- le regaño Alec.

-¿Disculpa? Ella fue quien nos invitó a cenar.- se defendió ella.

-¡Basta!- intervino Riley.

Me mantuve callado y concentrado en el camino. Aunque no pude evitar mirarlo por el retrovisor. El me sostuvo la mirada por segundos para luego mirar para otro lado.

Luego de esa pequeña explosión no se volvió a hablar el resto del camino. Después de 15 minutos más de camino llegamos al hotel donde se estaban hospedando. Al estacionar el auto Alec se voltea y pregunta:

-¿Quieres pasar un rato? No tienes buena cara.-

Sin más respuesta que apagar y bajar del auto, lo seguí hacia su habitación. Como Jane era la única chica tenía su propia habitación, me despedí de ella antes de entrar a la que compartían Alec y Riley. Su habitación tenía dos camas y suficiente espacio para los dos. Alec me señala su cama para que tome asiento, el mientras tanto arrastra una silla y Riley se dirige hasta su cama.

-¿Te gusta Rosalie, verdad?- pregunte sin poder evitarlo. Sino sacaba esa pregunta de mi mente terminaría volviéndome loco.

El suspenso se apodero de la situación. Logre llamar la atención de Riley, pero no lo suficiente para lograr que el respondiera o dijera algo al respecto. Alec sin embargo se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

-Demetri ¿Qué sucedió esta noche?- pregunto Alec tratando de dar un giro a la conversación.

-Responde a mi pregunta Riley.- insistí nuevamente, ignorando por completo lo que había preguntado Alec.

-Veo que vuelves a ser el mismo patán que juega con las mujeres.- dijo como respuesta.

Su arrogancia ha sido lo que siempre me ha fastidiado de Riley, quizás por eso nunca llegamos a tener una buena relación a pesar de los lazos que nos unieron por algún tiempo.

-No permitiré que hables de lo que fui o de lo que soy.- le fulmine con la mirada.

Comenzó a reírse irónicamente después de mi comentario. Esa seguridad de poder que muestras es otra de las cosas que lo hace un ser despreciable, sin embargo lo necesitaba.

-Seré honesto contigo…Si, Rosalie no me es indiferente y si pretendes que la evite eso es algo que no te prometeré.-

¡Bingo! No me equivoque al pensar que Riley se sentía atraído por Rosalie. Era tiempo de hacerle una propuesta que no rechazaría, aunque ya no me sentía tan seguro respecto a la idea como lo estaba horas atrás.

-Te hare una propuesta…-

-Demetri, no lo hagas.- me interrumpió de repente Alec, quien se había detenido en una esquina, pero que pronto detecto peligro tras mis palabras.

-Te escucho.- respondió Riley.

-Enamora a Rosalie.- culmine lo que no me había permitido decir Alec.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron al unísono Alec y Riley sorprendidos al escuchar mi propuesta.

-¡Estas demente!- vocifero Riley.- Si mi hermana viviera se hubiera arrepentido de enamorarse de ti.-añadió.

-¡No metas a tu hermana en este asunto!- le grite de forma amenazante.

Me levante rápidamente dispuesto a golpearlo por haberse tomado el atrevimiento de meterla a ella en este asunto. Alec se interpuso impidiendo que me acercara mas hasta la cama de Riley. Él tampoco se había quedado de lo más calmado, ya estaba en pie preparado para la pelea. A pesar de la diferencia que había en estatura, Alec tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenernos al margen a ambos.

-Se calman.- nos ordenó. –Demetri, realmente has perdido la cordura…Solo a ti se te ocurre una idea tan descabellada como esa.- me reclamo algo enojado.

-Alec, no te metas.- le enfrente.

-Me meto, porque me da la gana, porque ambos son mis amigos.-decía alterado.- ¿Acaso tu no amas a Rosalie?-

-Sí, y porque la amo es que hago todo esto.- le respondí igual de enojado.

-¿La amas? Vaya forma de demostrarlo.- comento con sarcasmo.

No perdería más tiempo con Alec. Ya luego le explicaría como sucedería todo. Ahora lo importante es saber si Riley estaría dispuesto a ayudarme.

-Dime Riley, ¿Sí o no?-

El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros.

-¿Amas a Rosalie más que a mi hermana?- pregunto secamente.

-Te lo advierto, deja a tu hermana fuera de todo este asunto.- le amenacé tratando de controlarme, pero dando un paso más al frente.

-Esa es la condición, respóndeme a quien amas más y yo te diré si acepto tu propuesta.- me chantajeo Riley.

-Eres un bastardo…-murmure lleno de ira. Jamás me había detenido a pensar por quien siento más amor. Nunca me ha gustado compararlas y ahora no sabía que responder. En realidad no sé por quién siento más amor.

-Apuesto a que no lo sabes.- comento Riley triunfante.

Tenía que buscar la forma de evitar que continuara haciendo ese tipo de comentario porque de lo contrario no me importara golpear a Alec para poder llegar hasta él.

-Si no te interesa perfecto, buscare a otra persona.-

-Demetri no sabes lo que estás hablando.- me dijo Alec ya calmado, esta vez se mostraba preocupado.

-¿Qué intentas probar?- me pregunto sorpresivamente Riley mostrando un poco de curiosidad.

Lo pensé por un instante, si valdría la pena continuar considerando que Riley era el indicado, pero algo me hizo hablar.

-La fidelidad de Rosalie…pienso probar que no será capaz de cambiarme por una basura como tu.- le explique, aunque la última parte la añadí por fastidiarlo.

Volvió a reírse patéticamente como siempre lo hacía.

-Lo dices de esa forma porque es ella la que no conoce el tipo de escoria que eres.- se defendió. -Pero sabes, acepto tu propuesta, enamorare a tu adorada Rosalie.-

-Ella no se merece lo que le vas hacer.-reclamo Alec- Demetri, tienes el amor frente a ti nuevamente…no lo destruyas por pruebas que no valen la pena.-

Había considerado con anterioridad todo lo que dijo Alec, pero no había vuelta atrás. Además solo sería hasta que diga abiertamente que Rosalie es el amor de mi vida. Pero antes de dar ese paso tengo que confiar en ella completamente y actualmente no es así.

-Necesito hacerlo.-dije esmécticamente.-Solo te advierto una cosa, ni se te ocurra besarla y mucho menos intentar algo más allá con ella.-

-De mi cuenta corre no hacer nada, pero…-comenzó diciendo, me busco con la mirada y continuo.- Pero si ella lo busca no se lo impediré.-

-Estoy seguro que no lo hará…-afirme muy seguro de que Rosalie me será fiel.- ¿Tenemos un trato?- pregunte nuevamente para confirmar lo antes estipulado.

Le extendí la mano y no le quedó más remedio a Alec que dejar el camino libre. Nos estrechamos las manos fuertemente en modo de respuesta.

-Es hora de irme.- me despedí de Alec con un leve abrazo, ya que no estaba nada feliz con la decisión que habíamos tomado. Le dirigí una última mirada a Riley y luego fui hacia la puerta. Antes de salir volteo y le digo:

-Una última cosa, comienzas mañana.-

Salí sin nada más que decir y con todos los sentimientos encontrados. Mi mente estaba a punto de estallar. _Las discusiones con Rosalie, la relación con Rosalie, mi amor por Heidi, mi amor por Rosalie y…y…la escena de la muerte de Heidi…_

Conduje sobre el límite de velocidad hacia una casa donde me esperaba la persona que había despreciado esta noche, la persona que comenzaba ha amar con locura…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡OMG! Este capítulo para mí ha sido todo un maratón. Tarde un poco porque mi musa se tomó vacaciones sin permiso, pero ya volvió. Notaran que está muy cargado de emociones y me disculpo si se basó más en la tristeza y el enojo, pero es que me siento así un poco y casi siempre suelo desahogarme escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado y para el próxima más ¡Emoción!<p>

Sus **Reviews, **con sus opiniones y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

**¡Hasta la próxima!  
>~Tenchi~<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

¡Regrese pronto esta vez! Muchas gracias por el apoyo en el capítulo anterior, sé que fue del agrado de todas. En este episodio mucho más drama y unas cuantas sorpresas que nunca pueden faltar. Al final les diré de una nueva idea, ¡pero ahora a leer!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer,** creadora de los hermosos personajes, pero **mi imaginación** ha creado cada parte de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

En la casa reinaba el silencio y una maravillosa paz. Dudaba que al llegar a mi habitación Rosalie todavía estuviera esperándome, pero no deseaba pensar en esa posibilidad. Sin perder más tiempo, subo rápidamente las escaleras, pero me detengo en seco frente a la puerta de mi habitación. Admito que mi comportamiento fue algo brusco, pero no pude controlarme lo suficiente para aguantar la ola de sentimientos desatados que viajaban por mi mente. Me decidí a abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa y alegría Rosalie me estaba esperando en la cama. Al verla sentí como si la vida me regresara al cuerpo. Un sentimiento de arrepentimiento comenzaba a nacer dentro de mí. La duda sobre si hice lo correcto al ponerle a Riley por delante a Rosalie era cada vez más fuerte.

-Hasta que por fin llegas.- comento arrastrando cada palabra. Todavía se veía molesta y llevaba puesto su vestido rojo que la hacía verse hermosa y mucho más recostada en mi cama.

-Estuvimos hablando un rato.-dije acercándome a la cama, aunque decidí guardar cierta distancia.

-Vaya…cuando estuvieron aquí los trataste como intrusos, pero regresas de lo más calmado y hasta te quedaste hablando con ellos…-reflexiono para sí misma Rosalie. Ni siquiera me miraba mientras hablaba, eso es ser cruel.

-No te comportes de esa forma…-le suplique. No acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero nunca había peleado tanto con la persona que amo. –Las cosas entre ellos y yo es complicada.-

-No me interesa, si te he esperado todo este tiempo es para que me expliques lo que te sucedió, porque déjame decirte algo, si todos los eventos importantes para mi tú te vas a comportar como una ser frio y cruel es mejor que términos…ahora.-

En sus palabras habían envuelta rabia, dolor, frustración y todos aquellos malos sentimientos que son producto de una gran decepción. Si tan solo pudiera decirle a Rosalie algunas cosas para que pudiera comprender mejor la situación, creo que se acabarían los problemas. Por otro lado amenazarme de esa manera no demuestra ese gran amor que dice tenerme. _¿Cómo pretende terminar algo que ella misma provoco? ¿Cómo puede decirlo de esa manera tan calculada?_

-No me amenaces…no ganaras nada con hacerlo.-

Rosalie comenzó a reírse sarcásticamente. Se levantó y se me acerco hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a tan solo centímetros.

-No me retes.-

Sin pensarlo dos veces la bese con todas mis fuerzas. Rosalie se resistió al principio, pero luego se dejó llevar por la adrenalina que produjo el beso. Ella era magnifica besando y por unos instantes no habito nada más en mi mente que no fuera Rose…su aroma…su piel…su cuerpo junto al mío…sus labios…

Pero rompió la magia al separarse de mí…

-¡Ven! Te daré una oportunidad de hablar sin gritos, sin reclamos. Nos sentaremos en esta hermosa cama y me contaras de forma calmada y civilizada lo que ocurrió.-

Me arrastro prácticamente hacia la cama y nos acomodamos el uno junto al otro. Respire profundamente, la tome de las manos para tener valor y la mire directamente a los ojos.

-Riley y yo nunca hemos tenido una buena relación, las diferencias son tan grandes que a pesar del tiempo no hemos podido superarlas…-le conté, aunque fuera un pequeño resumen de la verdad.

-¿Nada más? Riley…perdón Demetri…tiene que a ver algo más…-dijo casi en un susurro porque fue obvio el gran error que cometió. Eso significa que estaba pensando en Riley.

No oculte que me disgusto que confundiera mi nombre. ¡Por Dios! Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros…

-¿Te enojaste?- me pregunto con tono infantil.

Con su voz y su mirada es imposible enojarse y ella conoce muy bien lo débil que suelo ser cuando estoy con ella.

-Eso es todo…yo no estaba preparado para estar con él en el mismo lugar…Rose en Italia pasaron cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso contar…Riley y yo nos hicimos mucho daño por eso te pido que me entiendas.-

-El no parece mala persona y si viajo hasta aquí es porque quizás quiere que sean amigos, pero tú con esa actitud no se lo has permitido.- dijo defendiéndolo.

Lo que faltaba para completar la noche, Rosalie defendiendo a Riley. Definitivamente no es mi noche, todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora había sido negativo.

-Que fácil se te hace defender a alguien aunque no lo conozcas.- comente frustrado por la situación.

-¡Assh! ¡Que bobo eres!- exclamo Rosalie sonriendo.

Bobo o no, para mí no era de ningún agrado tanta simpatía repentina.

-No quiero que existan más problemas que nos separen…quiero tener una relación normal contigo.-

Rosalie me abrazo tiernamente. Sabía muy bien que esos también eran sus deseos y quiero poder lograr ser feliz con ella.

-No hagas planes para mañana.- le susurre al oído.

Me dedico una sonrisa pícara, me beso fugazmente y se levantó de la cama.

-¡Perfecto! Pero ahora que tengas dulces sueños.- se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Ahora solo en penumbras podía pensar muy bien en las posibilidades de mañana. Rosalie tiene que tomar la decisión más importante de su vida: Elegirme a mí o caer rendida ante un Riley que está presente en su mente aunque se encuentre conmigo.

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

-Rose, no tienes buena cara… ¿sucedió algo de lo cual deba estar enterada?- me pregunto Alice aunque su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancias y no junto a mí en el salón de clases.

La mire con desgano para ver si comprendía que no deseaba hablar con nadie de lo ocurrido anoche. De por si me desvele y apenas dormí 3 horas. Realmente no comprendo cómo estoy aquí perdiendo mi tiempo, además en el estado deplorable que me encuentro. Espero no tener que encontrarme con ninguna persona indeseada porque ante ellos tengo que mantener una imagen que ciertamente hoy no me acompaña.

-Bueno sino deseas hablar de eso, yo si tengo algo importante que decirte…y será mejor que te repongas pronto porque lo que se aproxima no será nada fácil.- continuaba hablando Alice.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte solo para seguirle la corriente y que se desviara del tema.

Al ver que despertó un poco mi interés, Alice se me acerca lo más posible como si lo que tuviera que decirme fuera un secreto de estado o algo parecido.

-Bella regresa a la Universidad.- confeso prácticamente en un susurro.

Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a trabajar a pesar del cansancio. El regreso de ella significaría la reanudación de nuestra guerra infinita. Nunca fuimos las mejores amigas, pero por conveniencia llegamos a intentarlo, sin embargo cuando ambas nos fijamos en Edward todo volvió a empeorar. Al final cuando Edward me escogió no aguanto la presión que pidió a sus padres que la cambiaran de Universidad. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué regresa ahora después de tanto tiempo?

-Alice, ¿estas segura?- pregunte.

-¡Súper segura! Creo que se enteró que ya no estas con Edward.- confirmo Alice.

-Ya no me importa lo que ella haga con Edward, total yo tengo a Demetri y no necesito de nadie más…-

-¿Por qué lo dices así? Enserio Rose, te conozco y sé que algo paso, mira que cara traes.- volvió a insistir con lo mismo.

-Fue algo sin importancia.- le dije para que dejara de insistir tanto en el tema.

-Lo sabía, si llevas todo el día extraña…ni siquiera buscaste a Demetri en hora de almuerzo.-

Suspire. Alice siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas, con más que las ocultaba. No había visto a Demetri en todo el día, pero había quedado con él en la tarde. Espero que al verlo mejore mi estado de ánimo.

-Alice…Demetri tiene celos de otro hombre.- comente de repente, sentí que debía decirlo en voz alta para dejar de pensar en eso.

-¡Es obvio! Tú eres Rosalie Cullen, la chica más codiciada de toda la Universidad.- dijo entre carcajadas.

Le sonreí, aunque no me parecía nada gracioso, pero era mejor verlo desde ese punto de vista. Demetri me tiene que ganar y si no lo hace como es debido que se prepare a perderme. Hay muchos que me desean y el solo pierde el tiempo discutiendo conmigo y con mas que lo ame tengo un límite.

Fin de la clase.

Hora de ir a casa para divertirme un poco con él. Ya me hace mucha falta y estar sin él es una eternidad. Verifique mi celular y no tenía ninguna llamada. Me despedí de Alice, quien se fue en busca de Jasper para convencerlo de que la lleve de compras. Fui directo al estacionamiento y me percate que el auto de Demetri no estaba, lo que quiere decir que debe estar en casa preparándome una sorpresa. Antes de montarme a mi auto reconozco una figura familiar a tan solo dos carros de distancia. Riley, ¿Qué se supone que hace aquí?

-Hola.- me saludo alegremente, mientras se acercaba a mi auto.

Mi mano se quedó congela sobre la cerradura de la puerta. No podía creer lo que estaba ante mis ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte, aunque era un pensamiento que hubiera deseado mantener oculto porque era mostrar demasiada curiosidad para un extraño.

-Busco a Demetri, ¿sabes dónde está?- dijo de forma casual.

Sabía que era una buena persona. Busca a Demetri aunque él lo trate mal. Quizás yo pueda ayudarle a mejorar su amistad.

-Él no está aquí, pero si quieres verlo puedes ir a la casa, allí de seguro lo encontraras.- le dije para animarlo a que busque a Demetri.

Me sonrió tiernamente. Lo busque con los ojos, pero no me lo permitía.

-En realidad…te andaba buscando a ti.- me confeso apenado.

Eso sí era una sorpresa.

-¿A mí?- exclame sorprendida.

-Necesito que aceptes mis disculpas por lo que ocurrió anoche…quizás tu no conozcas mucho como son las cosas entre Demetri y yo…quizás fue algo precipitado que haya ido a tu casa.-

Se encontraba tan apenado que me entraron las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que nada importa, que él no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió.

-Algo me comento Demetri, aunque no mucho…pero olvida por favor lo de anche…yo ya lo olvide.- le dije, regalándole una sonrisa para que mejorara su estado de ánimo.

-Lo hare con una condición.-

-¿Cuál será?-

-La condición es que aceptes una invitación a comer.- propuso muy esperanzado.

Aunque al principio me tomo por sorpresa, luego pensé que no tiene nada de malo su propuesta.

-¡Acepto! Sera divertido, deja llamar a Demetri y…-

-¡No! Hmmm es solo para ti…ahora…-

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora tu y yo solos?- pregunte sin poder salir de mi asombro.

-¿Te molestaría?-

Riley se acercó más a mí. Casi no había espacio que nos separara. ¿Qué debo hacer? Era una decisión difícil, tenía a Riley frente a mí ofreciéndome una salida a comer y a Demetri esperando en casa quizás con más drama. Así que…

-¡Vamos! Sube al auto, conozco un lugar para comer que te encantara.- le dije muy eufórica. La decisión ya estaba tomada. Saldría con Riley a comer y luego llegaría a casa y pasaría toda la noche con Demetri. No había de malo en eso, además lo tomare como la cena que no pude disfrutar anoche.

-No te arrepentirás.- afirmo Riley al subir al auto.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Chicas hubo un cambio de planes. Decidí dividir el capítulo en 3 partes para que se puedan apreciar muy bien las etapas. Esta es la primera parte, la segunda será completa RileyRose, lo advierto desde ahora y la tercera parte será la reacción de Demetri y las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas. Disculpen si las hago esperar, pero me gusto más el concepto y les prometo actualizar seguido para que no pierdan el hilo.

Lo otro que quiero comunicarles es que abriré una poll en mi perfil desde ahora hasta que culmine la historia porque les quiero proponer algo, así que vayan y voten. Si existe luego algún comentario sobre eso me dejan saber.

Sin nada más que decir, espero sus **Reviews **con sus comentarios u opiniones.

**~Tenchi~**


	17. Chapter 17

¡Disculpen! ¡Disculpen! ¡Disculpen! No ha sido mi intención actualizar tan tarde, pero realmente los estudios me han mantenido ocupada. Los porf. Al parecer tienen energías infinitas y no permiten que podamos respirar en paz. Pero ya estoy de vuelta con un capitulo que sea del agrado de todos.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer es la creadora de los personas, pero mi imaginación es la dueña de la trama.**

**Nota #1: **¡Hola oficialmente! Gracias por sus Reviews.

**Nota #2: **Recuerden que esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior, esta parte seria** 16.2. **

**Nota #3: **La trama será sobre** Rosalie y Riley, (eso no significa que son pareja).**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

El viaje junto a Riley fue algo incómodo al principio, pero en el transcurso del camino pudimos romper el hielo y término siendo mucho más placentero. Él es mucho más entretenido de lo que aparenta ser en realidad. No lograba comprender porque Demetri y el no tenían buena relación, aunque no pienso quedarme con la duda y en el momento preciso le preguntare a Riley. Ahora nos encontrábamos en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Yo hice la elección debido a que Riley no conoce prácticamente nada del lugar, pero tenemos los mismos gustos respecto a la comida y eso me hace feliz. Me hubiera gustado mucho que mi primera cita con Demetri hubiera sido en un lugar como este…elegante…con comida saludable…con la sonrisa radiando en su rostro, como es la de Riley en estos momentos…

-Rosalie, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Riley causando que olvidara por segundo mi primera cita desastrosa con Demetri.

Le sonreí rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta de mi distracción.

-Sí, no te preocupes…es que hacía tiempo que no salía a un lugar como este.-le confesé.

-Realmente es un lugar muy hermoso.- comento sonriente. Del joven reservado no quedaba ni rastro.

Luego de eso me pareció que añadiría algo más, pero se lo reservo. Riley comía muy despacio y observaba todo a su alrededor y luego mantuvo su mirada sobre mí. Su mirada era la de todo un caballero…un príncipe mas bien. La confusión era más grande cada segundo. Era algo horrible…acaba de conocerlo… ¿Por qué me conmovía tanto ese joven? El continuaba observándome como si deseara decirme algo, pero el miedo lo frenara. Intentaría ayudarlo un poco.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- le pregunte con curiosidad, para que el sintiera la confianza de decirme lo que fuera.

-No creo que deba preguntarte…no sería correcto.- respondió algo tímido.

-¡Vamos!- le anime e impulsivamente extendí mi mano hasta llegar hasta la suya. El contacto duro segundos porque Riley rápidamente deslizo su mano lejos de la mía. –Disculpa.- dije de inmediato.

-No importa…y ya que insiste te preguntare.-comento. -¿Conoces bien a Demetri?- pregunto con cierto brillo misterioso en sus ojos. Mucho se había tardo en salir el tema de Demetri. Aprovecharía esta oportunidad para escucharlos a los dos y poder de esa manera conseguir la forma de que ellos sean amigos.

-Cómo explicarte…nuestra relación no ha sido fácil y le ha costado mucho abrirse ante mí, pero se todo lo necesario para saber que es una gran persona.-respondí con gran sinceridad.

Su mirada no era de satisfacción, pero se veía más relajado.

-Realmente necesito saber porque se llevan tan mal…tú me pareces buena persona…no puedo comprender…-

-Rosalie.- interrumpió acercándose un poco aunque la mesa dividiera nuestro espacio.- Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor no contar por el bien de los demás.-concluyo.

-¿Sabes? Algo parecido fue lo que Demetri me dijo, pero estoy cansada de ser la única persona que no conoce lo que está pasando…ya es hora de irme a casa, ¡me arte!- argumente molesta.

Al instante que me pongo de pie, Riley me sujeta del brazo impidiendo que diera un paso más.

-Te diré lo que quieras saber.-propuso.

Al sentir que estoy más relajada, Riley suelta mí brazo y volvemos a tomar asiento el uno frente al otro. Tome aire dispuesta a preguntar por todas las cosas que tengo dudas y la primera en la lista es saber quién es Heidi.

-Perfecto, dime por favor ¿Quién es Heidi?-

El semblante de Riley quedo inexpresivo de inmediato. Desvió su mirada hacia lo lejos. Estaba segura que había tocado un tema complicado, pero no comprendía porque se ponían así…a Demetri le sucedía lo mismo.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber de Heidi? Acaso Demetri no te conto…- hablo algo nervioso y confundido.

-No me respondas con otra pregunta…por favor…comprendo que acabamos de conocernos, pero eres la única persona a la que podría preguntarle sobre el pasado de Demetri.- le confesé ansiosa por saber. No me importaría suplicar.

Se tomó su tiempo, pero poco a poco domino sus sentimientos y retomo el control de sí mismo.

-Antes que nada, quiero confesarte que eres muy buena convenciendo a las personas.- comento volviendo a sonreír. –Bueno…Heidi…ella fue pareja de Demetri hace un tiempo atrás.-

-Eso ya lo sé…-dije frustrada.

Riley me miro sorprendido, al parecer no comprendía mi interés si ya sabía lo más importante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber entonces? No sé qué más pueda contarte…ellos como has de notar no están juntos, es algo obvio.-

-Escucha…Hmmm mejor no…creo que es mejor no involucrarte más.- dije rendida ante el miedo. Riley es un extraño que llego a mi vida en momentos complicados, no era justo meterlo en mis problemas con Demetri, no sé si valga la pena contarle mis dudas.

-Rosalie, habla sin miedo…prometo no involucrarme más si así lo deseas, pero quiero ayudarte si me necesitas…- se ofreció de manera honesta y buena a ayudarme.

-No sé si deba…- respire profundo para continuar.- Hace poco Demetri me confeso quien fue Heidi para él, pero…pero me quede con la sensación de que todavía la ama.- calle rápidamente porque no lograba comprender de donde había nacido el impulso de confesar esa parte de mi intimidad. Sin embargo necesitaba saber que sucedía…lo necesitaba para ser feliz con Demetri.

Riley se quedó sorprendido ante mis palabras. Desearía saber que estaba pasando por su mente en estos instantes donde la duda rondaba sus ojos.

-No creo que debas preocuparte pensando en esas cosas…mejor vamos para otro lado.-

Sus palabras me dejaron más confundida. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Aunque en parte tenía razón, era mejor que ya no pensara en esas cosas y olvidara el tema de Heidi. Creo que le he estado dedicando mucho tiempo a una persona que está en la otra parte del planeta. Ya era tiempo de concentrarme en mi presente.

-¡Vamos! Te invito al cine.- me propuso nuevamente.

Mire mi reloj. Ya eran casi las 7pm. Habían pasado casi 3horas desde que salimos de la Universidad. Mire a Riley, quien esperaba una respuesta y mostraba una sonrisa como significado de que había concluido el tiempo de interrogatorio.

-Hay que divertirnos un rato.- insistió, pero esta vez fue el quien me tomo sorpresivamente la mano.

-Está bien.- acepte soltando un suspiro. – El cine no está muy lejos de aquí.-

Riley pago la cuenta y salimos del lugar. Cuando iba a tomar el camino hacia donde se encontraba el auto, el me detiene.

-Si está cerca podemos ir caminando…me gusta apreciar las noches estrelladas y esta es una de ella.- comento señalando hacia el cielo.

Me fije y tenía razón. Las estrellas se veían hermosas y gigantes, como si fueran nuestros guardianes que iluminan nuestro camino.

-Son solo algunas cuadras.-respondí y comencé a caminar en dirección al cine.

Riley se puso a mi lado aunque guardábamos cierta distancia. A pesar de lo temprano que era las calles estaban repletas de personas, en especial de parejas jóvenes tomadas de la mano y haciendo cualquier cosa para hacer sonreír a su pareja. Ellos eran normales…por desgracia era algo que no estaba predestinado para mí.

-¿Te sientes feliz?- me pregunto Riley, quien no dejaba de mirarme con esos ojazos de ángel que poseía.

-Sí, lo estoy.- le asegure mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa. Me divertiría, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para despejar mi mente de tantos problemas que me agobian.

El me respondió la sonrisa con una más hermosa todavía y por primera vez desee no alejarme de su presencia.

-¿Ya tienes en mente que película deseas ver? Yo no sé cuáles estén en cartelera, además como eres la chica tú escoges.- dijo con una guiñada.

-Ya veremos…aunque considero que como tú eres el visitante deberíamos ver algo que a ti te agrade.- comente siento considerada.

-La suerte lo decidirá…-

Continuamos caminando con mucho mejor ánimo que antes. Había crecido cierta confianza entre ambos que nos ha permitido tener una buena conexión. Al llegar al cine no tuvimos tanta suerte como había comentado Riley, por lo menos es mi pensar, solo había una película disponible y comenzaba dentro de 5 minutos.

Decidimos aceptar la oferta con solo mirarnos unos instantes. Mientras aguardaba en la fila que nos conducía hacia la película, Riley se aferró a la idea de que es necesario comprar palomitas y dulces porque de lo contrario no valdría la vena venir al cine. Regresando lo más rápido posible y de la manera más segura para no dejar caer nada al suelo regreso justo a tiempo cuando nos comenzamos a mover hacia dentro de la sala. Ocupamos dos asientos de las filas que quedaban en uno de los extremos de la sala. Al parecer la película es muy buena porque el cupo estaba ocupado casi a capacidad. Me sentía un poco rara, pero ese sentimiento fue desapareciendo poco a poco mientras transcurría el tiempo.

La película estaba muy buena, tenía acción, drama, un poco de comedia y algo de romance. Al poner mi mano dentro de la bolsa de palomitas me encuentro con otra cosa además de las palomitas…uñas…dedos…mano…Riley…lo mire rápidamente, el me sostuvo la mirada.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, no sé cuánto me perdí de la película, pero ese momento detuvo nuestras miradas en un espacio donde el tiempo no transcurría de la misma forma…

-Disculpa.- susurro. Tomo las palomitas que buscaba y todo continuo normal. Se sintió agradable, era algo diferente.

El resto de la película paso sin mayores acontecimientos, aunque hubo veces que me daba cuenta de que el me observaba de reojo. Yo también lo hice par de veces solo por pura curiosidad.

Al acabar la película todos se levantaron a la vez creando el desorden total.

-Mejor esperamos.- le propuse.

Asintió en modo de respuesta. Volteo hacia mí y me pregunto:

-¿Te gusto?-

-¡Mucho! Hace tiempo que no me divertía con una película.- admití.

-Jajajaja me di cuenta…no parabas de reír.- comento jovialmente. Observo alrededor y luego añadió, -Vamos, ya casi no queda nadie y debemos regresar al mundo real.- ordeno y me tendió su mano, la cual acepte sin ningún pretexto.

No comprendí mucho que quiso decir con "regresar al mundo real", pero decidí obviar ese detalle y caminar a su lado. Fuera de la sala todavía había mucha gente, pero todo corría a buen ritmo. De repente siento que otra persona que no es Riley me toca por la espalda, al voltear y percatarme de quien se trataba preferí haberme quedado dentro de la sala.

-¡Rosalie Cullen! Esto es toda una sorpresa.- exclamo falsa y descaradamente la persona que había jurado destruirme, Bella Swam.

La observe a ella sorprendida y en shock por encuentro y luego a Riley, quien también se encontraba confuso.

-Bella…ya…ya había escuchado que regresabas.-comencé diciendo débilmente, pero luego me repuse de inmediato.

-No desaparecería para siempre, aunque esos fueran los deseos de algunas.-comento sarcásticamente sin dejar de observar descaradamente a Riley. –Hay cosas que nunca cambian.-

-Eso es cierto…bueno ya me…-

-Pero que mal educada eres, ¿No piensas presentarme a tu nuevo novio?- me interrumpió maliciosamente. –Los rumores nunca se equivocan.-

No permitiría que me humillara de esa manera. Fue estúpido pensar que luego de lo que ocurrió con Edward ella cambiara, pero hay cosas que nunca cambian. Y aunque me doliera lo que haría, no me queda otra opción.

-Riley, ella es Bella una compañera de estudios que se mantuvo alejada por una temporada.- suspire y continúe.- Y Bella, él es Riley…mi novio.-

-Mucho gusto.- dijo para mi sorpresa Riley. Sin poder evitarlo le mire sorprendidísima porque me ayudara sin quejarse y no me reclamara, quizás lo hiciera cuando estuviéramos lejos de Bella, pero en este momento salvo mi orgullo.

-Bueno te espero, más bien los espero a ambos en mi fiesta de bienvenida.- y sin decir nada más se alejó de nosotros.

Salí desesperada del lugar. No me importo dejar a Riley solo, lo único que necesitaba era aire fresco. Por culpa de esa maldita acababa de involucrar a Riley en una guerra infinita, acababa de mentir sobre mi realidad, acababa de excluir a Demetri de mi vida como si no significara algo…

Me detuve para tomar aire o de otra forma explotarían mis pulmones.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Detente!- gritaba Riley a lo lejos. Pero no tardó mucho en alcanzarme.

-¡Perdón!- fue la única palabra que pudo salir de mi boca.

Riley me abrazo fuertemente y me sostuve en él. Lo necesitaba o caería desplomada en el mundo que había construido.

-Tranquila…todo tiene solución.-

-Quiero irme…-murmure. Aunque eso deseaba no tenía fuerzas para mover ni un solo musculo.

El dolor en mi corazón es mucho más fuerte y me impide caminar. Quizás Demetri lo sospecho, fue instinto o destino…sea como sea sabía que no podía caminar y me tomo en sus brazos y luego comenzó a caminar. No hablamos nada durante el camino hacia el auto. Me encontraba recobrando fuerzas para enfrentar lo que iba a ocurrir. No fue justo lo que hice para nadie, pero jamás buscaría a Bella para decirle que todo fue una confusión y que mi verdadero novio se encontraba en casa esperándome. Al llegar a auto, Riley no me permite conducir y decide acomodarme en el asiento de pasajero.

-No sabes cómo llegar…-comente.

-Para algo deben servir los GPS-dijo y se rio por lo bajo.

No fue hasta mitad de camino que pude digerir lo que había pasado y el alma me regreso al cuerpo.

-¡Maldita perra!- exclame llena de furia.

Riley me miro de reojo y sonrió.

-Veo que ya estas mucho mejor.- dijo, luego medito algo y añadió: -Sobre lo que ocurrió, déjame admitirte que al principio me enojo un poco, pero verte luego tan mal hizo que también me sintiera mal…-

-No fue mi intención, es que ella…-

-Conozco a personas como ella…no te lastimes más…solo te advierto que Demetri debe saberlo.-

Al escuchar el nombre de Demetri algo de mí me pego como shock eléctrico. Busco mi celular rápidamente y no tengo llamadas perdidas, eso no era buena señal. Al observar la hora decidí que era tiempo de morir…eran casi las 10pm y tomaría casi 1 y media de regreso. Demetri debe de estar furioso…si Bella no hubiera aparecido las cosas no estuvieran tan complicadas. Era tiempo de olvidar por un instante lo ocurrido con Bella y concentrarme en que le diré a Demetri al llegar a la casa.

-Acelera…por favor.-

Así lo hizo. Acelero lo más que pudo y le permitía el tráfico. Después de un camino que se me hizo eterno llegamos al hotel donde se estaba hospedando Riley.

-Gracias por una tarde y noche grandiosa.- dijo Riley antes de bajar del auto.

-Sí, todo estuvo muy lindo…aunque el final…bueno ni recordarlo.-

Me da un beso en la mano y baja del auto. Me cambie rápidamente de asiento porque necesitaba llegar a mi casa de urgencia. Rogaba que mi padre se encontrara en casa para que la rabia de Demetri no se expusiera en todo su esplendor. Si no fuera así, creo que las paredes temblaran… ¿Cómo pude dejar que el tiempo pasara tan deprisa?

Detuve el auto de un frenazo. Las luces internas de la casa estaban casi todas apagadas con la excepción de la del cuarto de Demetri y tal vez la de la sala. Baje del auto rápidamente y entre casi corriendo a la casa. Ya en el recibidor respire profundamente y pensé calmadamente a donde tendría que dirigirme. Iba a subir hacia las habitaciones, pero escuche ruidos provenientes de la sala. Si no me equivocaba era la televisión. Los deseos de que fuera mi padre no eran válidos porque su auto no se encontraba, así que la probabilidad de encontrar a Demetri era muy alta.

Camine despacio y sin hacer ningún ruido. Al asomar mi cabeza en la sala puede ver a Demetri recostado en el sillón con varias bolsas vacías de palomitas alrededor y una en sus manos. No pude mantenerme oculta mucho tiempo, ya que noto mi presencia de inmediato.

-Vaya…no recuerdo que hubieras mencionado que tomarías una clase hasta esta hora de la noche…de esa forma no me hubieras dejado como un idiota esperándote toda la maldita tarde.- se expresó con sarcasmo y lleno de ira, aunque tratara de controlarla.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Listo! Espero que le haya gustado. Ahora varias cosas:<p>

1. Les dejo a su imaginación la película porque de verdad no se me ocurría ninguna, así que piensen en alguna.

2. El ingreso de Bella fue adelantado por una idea repentina, en un futuro no lejano iba a ocurrir algo parecido, pero por buenas razones decidí adelantarlo.

3. Ya con la próxima parte se completaría ese ciclo, así que el próximo capítulo seria el **16.3. **

4. Pasen y voten en la encuesta, es para decir el futuro de una posible secuela o escribir sobre el pasado de Demetri.

5. Ya me despido, solo dejen **Reviews **para saber sus **opiniones, comentarios, dudas, observaciones, recomendaciones…todo lo que deseen.**

**~Tenchi~**


	18. Chapter 18

¡Saludos! Aunque no me siento muy bien, aquí estoy actualizando la historia porque para mí es importante hacerlo. Les doy las gracias por su comprensión y el continuo apoyo que le dan a la historia. ¡A Leer!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, **creadora de los personajes, pero mi imaginación es la creadora de la historia.

**Nota: **No pude evitar reírme con sus reacciones sobre Bella, jajajajajajaja se lo merecía.

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

_Varias horas atrás…_

No había tenido contacto con Rosalie en gran parte del día, pero como quiera confió en que tome en cuenta que teníamos una cita pendiente. Necesitaba sentirme como una persona normal, con una relación normal, con una pareja normal…

Por eso había decidido en cocinarle algo sencillo, pero delicioso a la vez. Desde hacía años que no cocinaba y mucho menos para una chica, sin embargo quise hacerlo por Rosalie, para demostrarle que es importante para mí y a pesar de todos mis defectos y problemas la amo de verdad. Quizás los métodos para probar el amor que ella me tiene no sean los más utilizados comúnmente, pero no encontraba otra salida. Confiaba en ella y apostaba con toda seguridad que llegaría dentro de poco y pasaríamos la mejor tarde hasta ahora como pareja.

Luego de comer tenía en mente alquilar películas o ir al cine a ver la que ella prefiriera. Hoy la complacería en todo. Un error que nunca suelo cometer con otras chicas porque luego se malacostumbran, además que siempre me ha gustado tener el control de la situación.

Me concentre tanto en hacer bien la cena que no me percate que ya eran casi las 5pm y Rosalie no había llegado aún. Ella no es la más puntual de las personas, pero nunca se había retrasado tanto. _Quizás se había entretenido con Alice_…prefería pensar en esa opción que en cualquier otra que involucre a Riley.

Decidí ir a darme un baño para calmar los nervios y dejar que corriera el tiempo. Luego escogería un atuendo perfecto y me arreglaría para ella. Nunca me había esmerado tanto para lograr quedar bien con alguien, ni siquiera con _Heidi, _con ella todo fluyo naturalmente.

No paso mucho tiempo luego de terminar de arreglarme, máximo algunos 20 minutos. La duda me invadió rápidamente. Tenía que confirmar donde y con quien estaba Rosalie, pero no la llamaría a ella y tampoco a Alice. Si lo hacía estaría demostrando demasiado interés y eso a Rosalie no se le puede mostrar demasiado. Comencé a caminar de un lado para otro en mi habitación preso de los nervios…la duda…la rabia…el enojo…la decepción…

Busque mi celular rápidamente y marque el número de Alec, el me diría donde estaba Riley en estos momentos y poder confirmar mis peores temores.

_-Hola, ¿Demetri?-_ me respondió al tercer timbrado mi mejor amigo.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunte directamente olvidándome de las cortesías y sin poder evitar que mi pregunta sonara llena de duda.

_-¿Qué?...oh si me preguntas por Riley, no sé dónde está…-_

Caí sentado en la cama de golpe. De esa misma forma se derrumbó mi mundo dentro de mi cabeza y al rededor. ¿Cómo pudo? Solo se necesitó de un intento…

-¡Malditos!- exclame secamente.

_-Demetri…decidiste jugar un juego muy peligroso.-_comento Alec innecesariamente.

No respondí nada porque lo último que realmente me hacía falta son los comentarios de Alec recordándome cuan imbécil fui al crear tal enredadera de semejante tamaño.

_-¿Necesitas que vaya a verte?-_

-No…yo puedo solo…-

Sin poder aguantar más corto la llamada. Alec me entendería, siempre lo hace. Sabe muy bien que en estos momentos lo único que necesito es reflexionar y pensar con claridad que hacer.

_Tiempo presente…_

-Vaya…no recuerdo que hubieras mencionado que tomarías una clase hasta esta hora de la noche…de esa forma no me hubieras dejado como un idiota esperándote toda la maldita tarde.- comente sarcásticamente, tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía.

Rosalie se había quedado paralizada al pie de la sala. No sé si fue al verme tumbado en el sillón con todas las bolsas de palomitas alrededor o por mi reacción al verla. Mantuve la esperanza de que llegaría temprano, pero nunca lo hizo.

-Yo…- comenzó diciendo, sin embargo no pudo articular más ninguna palabra.

-No me interesa lo que estuviste haciendo…el punto es que no te importo en lo más mínimo cancelarme y…-

-Demetri no fue mi intensión…- me interrumpió de inmediato y se acercó un poco más.

-¡No me interesa!- exclame poniéndome de pie. –Hubieras llamado y de esa forma me hacías un espacio en tu agenda para tener una cita.-

No quería perder el control, pero mis últimas palabras contenían tanta rabia que si hubieran sido cuchillos no hubiera quedado ni un solo espacio en el cuerpo de Rosalie sano.

-¡Escúchame!- grito para hacerse escuchar. –Todo tiene una explicación…vamos a calmarnos y me escuchar por favor…-

Respire hondo para calmarme. Tenía que escucharla porque era lo justo, porque quizás no estaba con Riley, porque quizás le ocurrió algo grabe y yo enojado con ella. Me toma de la mano y juntos nos sentamos en el sillón. Rosalie toma un poco de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Primero quiero que sepas que nada justifica que te hubiera dejado esperando y créeme me siento muy mal por eso…- se detiene para besarme la mano. Me fascino sentir sus cálidos labios contra mi piel aunque fuera por unos segundos. –No puede llegar a tiempo…porque…me encontraba con Riley.- concluyo confesando lo que me negaba a creer desde un principio.

Me sentía mareado. No creía que Rosalie fuera capaz de admitir que me dejo plantado porque estaba con otro hombre. Incomprensible. Me sentía triste, furioso, sorprendido, destrozado…

Retire mi mano de la suya. Sentir su contacto en estos momentos era lo último que deseaba.

-Tu…- calle porque no podía continuar, no sabía que pensar, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Amor…cálmate…solo fue una cita normal, él se sentía muy avergonzado por lo ocurrido…yo no supe como negarme.-

¿Qué demonios está pasando por su cabeza? ¿Cómo se le ocurre contarme ese tipo de cosas tan tranquila?

-¿Te volviste loca? ¡Yo tenía una cita contigo! ¡Yo prepare una cena para ti!- explote repentinamente.

Rosalie comenzó a llorar con desesperación. Más bien por la culpa que sentía, si es que una persona como ella pudiera sentirla. No me gustaba verla llorar, pero la rabia podía más que mi compasión. Sin embargo a pesar de todo la acerque a mí y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

-Perdóname…por favor…-murmuraba entre llantos.

Levante su rostro para que nuestras miradas quedaran conectadas y los ojos de Rosalie lograron apaciguar un poco mi rabia, pero el dolor que sentía en mi corazón continuaba presente. Es demasiado pronto para decir que olvidaría lo ocurrido. Le seque sus lágrimas y me asegure que su rostro quedara limpio por completo.

-Nada tenía porque ser así…nada…-comente con desilusión.

-Demetri…-susurro Rosalie aferrándose a mi cuerpo lo más que podía. –No me abandones…fui sincera contigo y te conté toda la verdad…no me dejes sola…-

Comencé ha acariciarle el cabello, ya que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar mis sentimientos. Por un lado me alegraba la sinceridad de su parte, pero nada borra la herida que sentía en el alma. Confié plenamente en ella, confié en nuestro amor…

-Tu silencio demuestra que estás enojado…hare lo que sea para compensarte…lo que sea.- me aseguro tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, quise evitarlo, pero imposible huir de ella.

-Necesito aire…-

De la manera menos ofensiva posible me desprendí de los brazos de Rosalie y me dirigí hacia fuera de la casa. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, reaccionar a todo lo ocurrido. Todavía estaba en shock, pensaba que hubiera preferido que me mintiera, de esa forma ignoraba la verdad aunque la tuviera frente a mí. Es demasiado horrible escuchar de labios del amor de mi vida una verdad tan cruel. Me percate que tenía en el bolsillo las llaves del auto y sin pensarlo subí y me aleje de inmediato de la casa.

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

-Demetri… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- murmure solo para mí porque sabía que el ya no se encontraba cerca.

Merecía sufrir de esta manera. Le había destrozado su corazón. Solo a mí se me ocurre contarle que pase la tarde con Riley. Demetri estaba furioso, él es capaz de…

-¡Tengo que avisarle a Riley!-

Busque mi celular tratando de controlar mis nerviosas manos. Demetri en ese estado es capaz de ir a reclamarle todo tipo de cosas a Riley. Me detuve un instante…no tenía el número de celular…ni siquiera sabía si tenía uno… Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Pero Alec estaría presente también, eso en el mejor de los casos, tampoco tenía su número.

-¡Soy una imbécil!-

Termine de secarme las lágrimas, me arregle el cabello y respire profundo. Lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo. Mi única opción en estos momentos es esperar hasta que Demetri regrese más tranquilo para juntos buscar alguna solución.

Subí a mi habitación y me sentía realmente agotada, solo que no podría dormir pensando que Demetri anda por algún lugar en ese estado. Por otro lado analizaba por qué acepte la invitación de Riley desde un principio. El hecho de que el me conmoviera y causara ciertos efectos en mí no justificaba que lo eligiera sobre mi pareja. Inconscientemente tome mi celular y le marque a Alice. Ella era en estos momentos mi única fuente de apoyo.

_-¿Hola-_ respondió soñolienta, al parecer la había despertado, pero no me importa.

-Alice, necesito hablar ahora.- le ordene, aunque no deseaba que sonora como un mandato, sino como una llamada de auxilio.

_-Rosalie, ¿tiene que ser ahora? Tengo mucho sueño…-_ se quejó Alice.

-¡Sí! O te juro que cometeré una locura.- exclame desesperada.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ pregunto rendida ante mi insistencia.

-Cometí ciertos errores…le confesé a Demetri que pase toda la tarde con Riley.- dije olvidándome de rodeos.

_-¡¿Qué?- _grito completamente despierta a causa de la noticia.

Casi me deja sorda, pero al menos ya tengo toda su atención.

_-¿Te volviste loca? Pero… ¿Quién es Riley? No comprendo nada.-_

Le resumiría la situación lo mejor posible, ya si sobrevivía la noche le contaría todo al día siguiente cuando la tuviera frente a frente en la Universidad.

-Tenía una cita esta tarde con Demetri, pero decidí irme con Riley, se me hizo tarde y cuando llego a mi casa no me queda más opción que contarle a Demetri la razón por la cual no pude llegar…se enojó y se fue de la casa…eso es en resumen…- le conté rápidamente.

_-Woo…me sorprendes…la parte de que no tenías otra opción es basura, pero todavía no sé quién es ese tal Riley.-_ analizo mi amiga.

-No seas tan dura conmigo, no pensé que se pondría tan mal…- me defendí de sus palabras.

_-¡Por Dios, Rosalie! La experiencia te debe decir que nunca le cuentes a un hombre que estabas con otro…su orgullo es lo más importante…- _reacciono alterada.

-¡Lo sé! Pero quise ser sincera con el…además no te llame para que me dieras consejos sobre Demetri, sino sobre Riley…-

_-¿Quién es? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-_

-Ahorrando largos detalles, Riley es amigo de Demetri, pero que ahora están un poco distanciados.-

_-¿Y tú saliste con él?- _pregunto incrédula aun.

-No pude evitarlo…el me invito y no encontré como rechazarlo, además nunca pensé que pasaría el tiempo tan deprisa…- respondí llena de culpa nuevamente al recordar lo sucedido.

_-No sé qué decirte…si Demetri llega a perdonarte es un santo… ¡Por Dios, Rosalie! Por algo se inventaron las mentiras…-_

-Alice…suficiente tengo con mi conciencia…-

_-Lo siento.- _se disculpó.

-Alice, ¿es normal que sienta algo por alguien que apenas conozco?- pregunte atropelladamente, esa era un pregunta que estaba loca por escapar de mi mente.

_-No te precipites, lo acabas de conocer tiene que ser pura atracción como siempre.-_

Esa no era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, pero es la que diría una amiga como Alice. Nuestra vida siempre era de la misma forma, aunque tuviéramos a alguien a nuestro lado no había razón para ser indiferentes a otros sentimientos. Aunque con ella pasaba diferente, había dejado ese estilo desde que conoció a Jasper, es un misterio que según ella se descubriría solo cuando se hubiera encontrado a la persona adecuada.

_-¿Sigues ahí?-_

-Si…pero ya duérmete, mañana hablaremos con más calma.-

_-No tienes remedio…-_

Se cortó la comunicación y deje el celular a un lado. No tan lejos porque guardaba la esperanza de que Demetri llamara. De pronto se escucha el motor de un auto apagarse frente a la casa. Me acerco de inmediato a la venta para observar de quien se trataba. Para mi desagrado era mi padre que llegaba de trabajar.

-¿Dónde estarás mi amor?- murmure sin dejar de observar por la ventana la noche que pronto se convertiría en día.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Misión cumplida! Esta fue la tercera parte del capítulo que se dividió en 3. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y realmente hubiera sido complicado juntar todo en un solo capitulo. Por la tardanza y porque en el capítulo anterior no tuvieron el placer de saber que hizo Demetri todo ese tiempo esperando a Rosalie, les añadí ese pequeño momento. Dejen <strong>Reviews <strong>con sus comentarios y opiniones.

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**~Tenchi~**


	19. Chapter 19

¡Hola de nuevo chicas! Ya está lista la actualización que todas deseaban con muchas ansias. Cada vez los capítulos serán más complicados, pero siempre con la misma pasión y deseo entre los personajes. Gracias por su apoyo infinito.

**Disclaimer: ****Stephanie Meyer,**creadora de los personajes, pero mi imaginación es la creadora de la historia.

**Nota:** **Riley** tendrá su propio y corto **Pov.** (Espero que no les moleste la idea.)

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Vi el amanecer sentada junto a la ventana de mi habitación. Todas esas horas me parecieron una eternidad, sin embargo Demetri nunca regreso a la casa, tampoco contesto mis llamadas. Todo lo ocurrido me tenía muy mal, nunca me había pasado nada parecido con mis antiguas parejas, será porque Demetri no es como ellos. Él es diferente, me trata diferente, me hace sentir diferente…y no tenerlo junto a mí, me duele como nunca pensé que me podría llegar a doler algo.

Sin ánimos de nada recogí mi ropa y me dirigí hacia el baño. Iría a la Universidad solamente con la esperanza de que Demetri apareciera de casualidad. Además allí vería a Alice y podríamos culminar la conversación que comenzamos de madrugada. La idea de ir al hotel donde se hospeda Riley viajo por mi cabeza durante toda la noche, pero me detuvo la idea de que Demetri estuviera allí…eso hubiera empeorado las cosas.

Cuando ya estuve lista baje las escaleras sin hacer el mayor ruido. Mi padre aun dormía y no deseaba darle explicaciones si llegaba a preguntar por Demetri, aunque sino regresaba pronto a la casa mi padre notaria su ausencia. De camino para la Universidad llame a Alice para ofrecerle transporte, pero ella ya se había ido con Jasper, así que acordamos encontrarnos en la cafetería para poder hablar. No había tenido oportunidad de contarle sobre el encuentro con Bella, pero ella es el menor de mis problemas en estos momentos.

La Universidad temprano en las mañanas es un completo desierto, ya de las 8am en adelante es que comienza a llegar las demás personas. Por eso no se me hizo difícil encontrar a mi amiga, debido a que la mayoría de las mesas se encontraban vacías. Al verme me hace señas con la mano.

-¡Hola, Rose! Por fin llegas.- me dijo en forma de saludo al llegar junto a ella y tomar asiento.

Me le quede observando por un rato sin saber que decir o que hacer, pero gracias a los lentes oscuros que llevo Alice nunca podrá descifrar mi mirada.

-No estoy pasando por el mejor momento de mi vida…-comente después de un rato.

-Rose…-dice tomándome de la mano. –Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites, ahora por favor explícame bien cómo sucedieron las cosas.-

Sus palabras eran sinceras, Alice siempre me había demostrado su amistad, aunque en ocasiones yo no he sabido valorar su amistad. Ese sentimiento de honestidad causo que me quitara los lentes y me mostrara tal y como me encontraba ante mi única amiga en este mundo.

-Mírame y podrás darte cuenta de cómo estoy.-

Y así lo hizo, pero su reacción no fue de lastima ni de nada que me pudiera hacer sentir mal, al contrario, sentía que me apoyaba.

-Como ya te conté anoche…cometí el error de decirle a Demetri que había estado con Riley, ahora el problema es que Demetri no aparece.- le conté aguantando lo más posible para no comenzar a llorar, ya sería demasiada humillación.

-Eso estuvo mal, pero si de verdad te ama regresara y aclararan las cosas.- dijo tratando de calmar mi dolor. –Lo que necesito entender es quien es Riley…porque sinceramente pensé que al encontrar a Demetri, habías encontrado el verdadero amor.-

Me sorprendieron sus palabras porque nunca le di mucha información a Alice sobre mi relación, pero es obvio que no necesite hacerlo para que ella pudiera sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Riley…el…llego de Italia con el amigo de Demetri y…-me detuve un instante a pensar en algo que había estado pensando toda la noche.- No se Alice…no sé qué tiene Riley que me llama la atención…ellos son tan diferentes.-

-Yo sabía que Demetri significa más para ti de lo que siempre admitiste, por eso vuelvo y te digo que pensé que es tu verdadero amor, pero ahora con lo que me cuentas de Riley no sé qué pensar…-

-Primero necesito hablar con Demetri, aclarar las cosas y luego arreglar todo lo demás.- dije tratando de ver las cosas desde un lado más positivo.

-¡Exacto! Y tienes que mantenerte lejos de ese muchacho.- comento más animada Alice.

Había llegado el momento de contarle la otra parte de la historia, la que Demetri nunca me dejo contarle, la que pudiera arruinarlo todo de nuevo.

-Eso no será fácil, porque…-

-¿Por qué no? Si quieres que Demetri regrese contigo tienes que hacerlo.- me reprocho ella.

-Escucha, hay algo que no te he dicho todavía.- comencé algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con duda y algo de nervio.

-Cuando Riley y yo salíamos del cine nos encontramos con Bella…y pues…Ahh ella piensa que somos novios.- le confesé muy apenada con la situación.

Alice se quedó en shock con tremenda noticia. Su boca se abría y se cerraba periódicamente sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Sé que fue terrible mentirle de esa manera, pero tú sabes como ella…no pude negarlo.- intente justificar lo injustificable.

-Rosalie, dime que Demetri no sabe ni media palabra de eso.- hablo casi sin voz.

-No para nada…ni tiempo tuve…-

-Mejor de esa manera…escucha es obvio que para él fue muy fuerte saber que estuviste con otro, si le hubieras dicho que le dijiste a tu peor enemiga que ese otro es tu novio créeme que tu relación pasa a la historia porque ningún hombre soportaría algo así.- explico sabiamente.

Tenía toda la razón. Si Demetri se enfureció tanto al saber la primera parte, no quiero ni pensar que hubiera hecho si supiera que lo cambie por otro, aunque fuera metafóricamente.

-Claro, lo que me preocupa es que no sé nada de él y tengo miedo de que haya ido a buscar a Riley y reclamarle algo sobre lo que ocurrió.- comente preocupada.

-¿No lo llamaste?-

-¡Mil veces! Pero Demetri no contesta.-

-¡A él no! Al otro…al tal Riley.-

-No tengo su número, tampoco el del otro amigo, Alec.- le explique algo nerviosa.

-Tienes que hacer algo urgente, porque si Riley llega a decirle algo a Demetri sobre el encuentro con Bella podría hundirte para siempre.-

Riley me había advertido que Demetri tenía que saber la verdad. De lo que no estaba segura era si él se lo diría al verlo o guardaría mi secreto hasta que yo pudiera explicarle como estuvieron las cosas.

-Y bien… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto.

Busque instintivamente mi celular y no tenía ninguna llamada. Me fije en la hora y ya eran las 8:15am. Esto ya es una emergencia nacional, lástima que no conociera a nadie en el FBI que me ayudara a encontrarlo. Mi única salida era…

-Buscare a Riley personalmente.- decidí.

-¿Segura?-

-No me queda opción…además si Demetri supiera algo sobre lo de Bella creo que ya hubiera aparecido, así que excúsame en las clases porque no sé cuánto tiempo me tome este asunto.-

Nos despedimos y me volteé en dirección al estacionamiento. En un principio no había querido ir a buscar a Riley al hotel porque lo considere peligroso, pero dado el caso de que Demetri continua desaparecido no me queda otra opción. Mi obligación es avisarle a Riley lo sucedido para que estuviera preparado para cualquier escenario y rogarle si es preciso que no cuente nada sobre lo sucedido con Bella.

Conduje lo más rápido posible hacia el hotel. Aunque solo había ido una vez sabia el camino ya que era el único hotel cercano del lugar. Al ser tan temprano dudaba que estuviera fuera de su habitación, quizás durmiendo y me molesta un poco tener que levantarlo, pero necesito de urgencia saber nueva información. Si Riley no sabía nada, de seguro que Alec si debía saber algo porque ellos son íntimos amigos.

Me estacione rápidamente y baje del auto tratando de controlar mis emociones para no parecer una chica histérica. Al entrar me dirigí directamente al lobby, ya que no sabía el número de habitación.

-Buenos día, señorita, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- me pregunto la joven recepcionista.

-Si…yo necesito hablar con unos huéspedes del hotel.- respondí.

-Sin sus nombres no podría ayudarle.-

-Alec y Riley…ellos son amigos de mi novio y no tengo manera de comunicarme con ellos…usted ¿podría llamarlos o algo así?-

-Deme un segundo.-

La joven comenzó a buscar algo en su computador y luego realizo una llamada telefónica. Toda mi fe estaba puesta en que pudiera conseguir hablar con alguno de los dos.

-Buenas señor, disculpe que lo moleste, pero una joven lo está buscando.- dijo la recepcionista a la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

Se escuchó silencio, al parecer le estaban diciendo algo a la joven. Se despegó un poco el teléfono y me pregunto:

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Rosalie, me llamo Rosalie Cullen.- conteste algo nerviosa, pero con esperanza.

-La joven dice que se llama Rosalie Cullen.- hablo nuevamente la joven.

Otro silencio.

-Perfecto, señor.- se despide y culmina la llamada. –El señor Alec le pide esperar un momento, bajara enseguida, mientras puede tomar asiento cerca del ascensor para que se sienta más cómoda.-

-Muchas gracias.- le agradecí y me dirigí hacia los asientos que me había indicado.

Hablaría con Alec, es lo mejor que me ha sucedido desde anoche. Espere lo más calmadamente posible, de repente se abren las puertas del ascensor que queda a mi izquierda. Al voltear la silueta de Alec se dirige hacia mí. Sin pensarlo me pongo de pie y doy varios pasos hasta quedar frente a él.

-Rosalie, me sorprende que estés aquí.- comento muy sorprendido.

Eso no es buena señal.

-Alec estoy buscando a Demetri…necesito que me digas donde esta.-le rogué tomándole de las manos debido a que no aguantaba la desesperación.

-Cálmate.- me dijo llevándome con el junto a los asientos para poder hablar mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo que donde esta Demetri? Rosalie… ¿Qué está pasando?- me pregunta preocupado y aun sorprendido.

-Desapareció desde anoche…pensé que estaba contigo por eso vine a buscarte, porque necesito saber dónde está.-le explique.

-Yo no sé nada…ayer hablamos por la tarde, pero no he vuelto a hablar con el.- dijo algo pensativo.

Tenía que explicarle a Alec lo ocurrido, porque definitivamente no sabía nada de Demetri, pero me podría ser de gran ayuda para encontrarlo.

-Él y yo discutimos…fue mi culpa…nunca llegue a tiempo por estar con Riley…se lo dije, pero Demetri se puso muy mal…- no pude continuar contándole lo ocurrido porque mis lágrimas me traicionaron y no pude evitar comenzar a sollozar.

-¡Por Dios! Sabía que algo así iba a suceder.- comento por lo bajo Alec.

-¿Qué?- quise saber, confundida por su comentario.

-Nada…ahora lo importante es poder encontrarlo.- respondió intentando distraerme.

-Mi intención no era hacerlo sentir mal, pero sin poder evitarlo le conté la verdad.-continúe mi relato.

-Disculpa que sea tan directo, pero hiciste mal en irte con Riley y encima de eso decírselo a Demetri conociendo el estado de su relación.-

-¡Ya lo sé!- exclame exaltada. –Lo único que quiero es poder encontrarlo para pedirle perdón.- dije dominada por las lágrimas.

-¡Cálmate, por favor! No puedo soportar ver a una joven llorando.- me pidió Alec.

Me seque como pude las lágrimas para poder continuar hablando con él.

-Pensé que Demetri se había comunicado contigo o que hubiera venido a buscar a Riley…-

De tan solo pensar algún enfrentamiento entre Riley y Demetri me dieron escalofríos. Eso es algo que no podía permitir.

-No…por suerte no tomo esa decisión.-

De pronto se escuchan las puertas del ascensor abrirse nuevamente y de pura curiosidad volteo a mirar. Para mi sorpresa y quizás la de Alec, Riley es la persona que sale de allí en dirección hacia nosotros.

-¡Rosalie!- exclamo Riley.

-Riley, te pedí que te quedaras en la habitación.- le dijo Alec.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué viniste al hotel a estas horas?- me pregunto, ignorando por completo el comentario de Alec.

-Yo…vine en busca de Demetri.- le respondí casi en un susurro.

Él se arrodillo junto a mí e intentaba buscarme con la mirada, pero soy incapaz de verle a los ojos mucho menos después de lo ocurrido.

-Alec, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto esta vez a su amigo.

Alec dudo por unos instante en responder a su pregunta, quizás intentaba saber cuánto riesgo existía para un enfrentamiento entre sus dos amigos. Al final decidió hablar.

-Este no es mi asunto, creo que ustedes tienen cosas que hablar.- respondió. –Si llego a saber algo de él te avisare de inmediato.- me comento.

Sin decir nada más abandono el lobby dejándonos solos. Riley tomo el lugar de Alec para poder estar mucho más cómodo y cerca.

-¿Qué sucede con Demetri?-

Sin más remedio le tenía que contar la verdad de lo sucedido.

-Anoche le conté a Demetri que estuve contigo toda la tarde…se enojó y…y se fue de la casa.-confesé luchando nuevamente con las lágrimas que intentaban salir.

Riley no lo tomo nada bien. Su semblante se puso pálido de momento.

-No pensé que fueras capaz de contarle.- comento.

-No sé por qué lo hice…cuando sucedió intente avisarte pero no tenía manera de hacerlo, tenia…tengo miedo de que él cometa una locura…-

-¿No te hizo nada? ¿Se puso violento?- pregunto repentinamente Riley.

-Claro que no, él no es así…al menos no conmigo.- le aclare.

Riley suspiro, como si mi respuesta le hubiera esfumado cualquier mal pensamiento que tuviera respecto a Demetri.

-Aparecerá no te preocupes.- dijo mostrándose un poco desinteresado. –Lo importante es que tu estés bien.- añadió acercando un poco su mano a la mía.

-No me lo perdonare si algo le pasa…fui cruel con el…-

Sin poder contenerme comencé a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez dejándome llevar por un impulso me lance a los brazos de Riley. Necesito sentir que alguien me apoya y me protege en estos momentos donde mi otra mitad está perdida en un vacío de dolor. Riley me abrazo fuertemente.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Riley Pov.<strong>

Me siento pésimo al tener a Rosalie sufriendo entre mis brazos. Perder a Demetri debió ser un golpe duro para ella y ser parte de eso me hace sentir igual de asqueroso que Demetri. Él no tenía que reaccionar de esa manera, todo fue su idea y cuando Rosalie acepto creí que su amor por él no era tan fuerte como Demetri lo había descrito, pero verla de esta forma me está haciendo cambiar de opinión. Lo ama mucho aunque no se lo merezca.

-Todo estará bien.- intente consolarla.

Mi hermana Heidi pudo ser esta chica…ella podría a ver pasado por lo mismo si hubiera continuado con Demetri, pero por jugadas del destino ella ya no está…

Rosalie me observo con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, de inmediato y con mucha delicadeza le limpie cada una de ellas.

-Por favor, no le digas nada sobre lo que sucedió con Bella…él no sabe nada aun.-

-Como prefieras.-

Ni siquiera me había recordado de eso. Fue un detalle tan insignificante que lo borre de mi mente al instante, pero ahora que lo trae a colación le tomare importancia. Si Demetri supiera ese detalle dejaría a Rosalie de inmediato sin tan siquiera darle una oportunidad de explicarle, él era así, impulsivo, egoísta, manipulador. Esa fue la forma que utilizo para enamorar a mi hermana.

-Rosalie, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?- le pregunte esperando que aceptara mi invitación.

-Creo…con todo lo que está sucediendo no tengo hambre.- respondió ella con su mirada triste y su voz apagada.

-Vamos, tienes que alimentarte.-

Le ayude a levantarse para así ir al restaurante del hotel. No sería buena idea alejarse mucho del área por si algo llegase a ocurrir. Al dar tan solo dos pasos todo el peso del cuerpo de Rosalie cae sobre mí. Lo sostengo rápidamente evitando que ambos caigamos al suelo, la recuesto suavemente sobre el suelo. Rosalie se había desmayado, tenía que ser a causa de todas las presiones por las que está pasando.

-¡Rosalie, reacciona! ¡Rosalie!- exclamaba desesperado al verla inconsciente. -¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

**Fin Riley Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuantas horas habían pasado desde que salí de la casa dejando a Rosalie sola. Reflexionar en la playa me había calmado y pude pensar y analizar las cosas con mejor claridad. Rosalie se había equivocado, pero esa equivocación basto para hacerme dudar de su amor…eso es algo que tendré que superar poco a poco…

Mi intención no es abandonarla porque para mi desgracia o quizás para mi bienestar estoy enamorado de ella, un amor que me lastima, que me hace daño pero que apasiona al mismo tiempo. Es por eso que me dolió que me dejara como su segunda opción.

Estar en esta playa donde nos confesamos nuestro amor por primera vez me causa mucha nostalgia. Quiero tenerla junto a mí, pero no puedo. Resignado ante esa idea busco mi celular, el cual mantuve apagado todas estas horas para intentar comunicarme con ella. Ya estoy preparado para enfrentar la situación…es momento de aclarar muchas cosas.

Al encenderlo salen varios avisos diciendo que tengo varios mensajes de voz, al verificarlos la mayoría eran de Rosalie y uno muy extraño de Alec. Algo está sucediendo porque nunca le llame a Alec contándole sobre mi discusión con Rosalie. De pronto el celular comienza a sonar, era Alec.

-Hola.- respondo algo agotado.

_-¡Hasta que apareces! Necesitas regresar ahora mismo- _hablo muy exaltado, ya la preocupación se estaba haciendo más grande.

-¿Qué sucede?-

_-Rosalie está en el hospital.- _respondió angustiado.

Corte la llamada de inmediato y comencé a correr hacia el auto. Cualquier cosa que le suceda no me lo perdonare nunca. No perderé a la persona que amo por segunda vez…esta vez no…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Aquí lo tienen chicas! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, déjenme saber que piensan dejándome un <strong>Reviews,<strong> además cualquier comentario, duda, opinión, consejo, en fin lo que sea me lo dicen. El próximo capítulo dará más información sobre el estado de Rosalie y sobre una ¿Posible reconciliación? Eso ya lo veremos. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**~Tenchi~**


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola a todas! Me di una escapada de los exámenes para poder actualizar la historia. Por más increíble que lo parezca ya estamos en el capítulo 20 y pensar que cuando comencé a escribir mi meta era de 15 capítulos. Ya no pensare en un numero limite, ni siquiera tengo el final bien definido solo tengo opciones y la mejor que sea de acuerdo con el desarrollo de la historia será la que elegiré. Gracias por su apoyo. ¡Ya, ahora a leer!

**Disclaimer:****Stephanie Meyer**creo los personajes, pero mi imaginación se encarga de crear cada capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

_¡Rosalie! Resiste…no decidas abandonarme todavía sin a verme encontrado aún… ¡Rosalie! Mi Rosalie…_

Solo podía pensar en lo miserable que fui al desaparecer de esa forma. Solo por unas horas…unas horas que marcaron mi vida en gran manera. Unas horas que pretenden separarme de mi Rosalie…de la mujer que amo, porque realmente la amo. Estas horas me ayudaron a descubrir y reafirmarlo. Sino fuera de otra forma, mi corazón no se hubiera partido en dos al escuchar de su boca unas palabras tan cruel…

–_No puede llegar a tiempo…porque…me encontraba con Riley.-_

Con Riley…la persona que yo mismo me encargue de poner en su camino, un enemigo que implante como muestra para mi orgullo, mi estúpido orgullo que necesitaba que le demostraran que soy el único en su vida, que nunca podrás existir alguien igual…

No me importa si violo todas las normas de seguridad, mi prioridad es llegar lo antes posible para estar a su lado y nunca separarme de nuevo.

Me estacione rápidamente en el primer estacionamiento que encontré disponible. Tampoco importaba si era uno para personas con impedimentos, en estos momentos mi corazón se encuentra impedido y esa razón es suficiente. El hospital es un lugar enorme no estaba seguro por donde comenzar a buscar. Me detengo un instante y decido llamar a Alec con la esperanza de que aun este en el lugar.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunte rápidamente al momento en que contesto.

_-4to piso.-_

Corte la llamada de inmediato no era tiempo para dar muchas explicaciones por teléfono. Busque un ascensor con la mirada hasta que encontré uno no muy lejos, corrí de prisa para poder evitar que subiera sin mí. Al abrirse las puertas en el cuarto piso mire para todos lados para ver si lograba ver a alguien conocido. Espere ver a cualquiera menos a Riley… ¿Qué rayos hace el en el hospital? También vi a Alec y me dirigí de inmediato hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde tienen a Rosalie?- pregunte entre nervioso y exaltado al llegar junto a Alec.

Alec al verme me abraza fuertemente. Su reacción me sorprendió al principio, pero luego me trajo pensamientos muy muy malos…

-Me alegra verte.- me dijo sin romper aun el abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede? Quiero ver a Rosalie…-

Alec se separa para verme directo a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Ella…ella está bien…todo fue producto de mala alimentación y las preocupaciones, nada más, tu tranquilo.- me respondió mi amigo tratando de que la carga fuera menos pesada.

-¿Tranquilo? Tú le pides que esté tranquilo mientras Rosalie paso toda la noche preocupada por el…tranquilidad es algo que no le puedes pedir Alec…-hablo repentinamente Riley, llevando mi paciencia hacia el límite.

-¡Cállate!-grite abalanzándome sobre él y olvidando que nos encontramos en un hospital. –No tienes derecho a opinar… ¡Largo, no tiene derecho a estar aquí!- continúe gritando.

Lo sujete bien por el cuello de su camisa, poco falto para que lo golpeara frente a todos, pero Alec estaba luchando para separarme de Riley hasta que lo logro.

-¡Cálmate! ¿Te has vuelto loco? Estamos en un hospital.- me dijo en forma de regaño.

Riley y yo nos regalamos miradas de odio mutuamente. Las personas nos observaban como si estuviéramos locos, pero poco faltaba para serlo completamente.

-¡Que se largue!- exclame.

-Te crees muy importante, pero no vales nada…solo sirves para hacer sufrir a las mujeres.- me insulto Riley y las ganas de golpearlo se intensificaron nuevamente.

-¡Ya basta los dos!- exigió Alec, tratando de no alzar tanto la voz. –Riley es mejor que te marches…Demetri ya apareció, prometo avisarte de cualquier novedad.- añadió.

Sin decir nada, solo mirándome con sus ojos llenos de odio, se marchó sin mirar atrás. Tan solo de pensar que algún día llegue a hacer algún trato con él, me entran ganas de mandarme a golpear.

-¿Estas más calmado?- pregunto Alec.

Asentí.

-Quiero verla…por favor.- pedí volviendo a sentir nervios en mi interior.

Sin mediar palabra, Alec comienza a caminar. Lo sigo sin preguntar a donde se dirigía porque la respuesta es más que obvia. Me llevaba al cuarto de Rosalie…_mi Rosalie. _Se detiene frente a la puerta abriéndola para mí. Entro sin pensarlo, su habitación es como todas en los hospitales, blanca con algunas ventanas, un sofá y una cama…una cama ocupada por Rosalie. No pude contener mis impulsos y me arrodille junto a su cama. Las lágrimas fluyeron de mis ojos con mucha rapidez.

-¡Perdón! Perdóname…perdóname…por mi culpa estas aquí…por mi culpa… ¡Perdóname!-

Mis ruegos llenaron toda la habitación, pero lo logre, grite que me perdonara por todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas. Todo es mi culpa…mi culpa…

-Mi amor, tú no te mereces estar aquí…tienes que recuperarte, necesito que vuelvas hacer la misma de antes.-

-No…tu no…tienes la culpa.-

La voz débil de Rosalie llego a mis oídos como un susurro de viento. Creí que todo fue el viento, pero al alzar la cabeza me encuentro con sus hermosos ojos abiertos, observándome destrozado.

-¡Mi Rose! Perdóname.- le rogué tomándole de la mano.

La llene de besos una y otra vez. Imposible dejar de hacerlo. Necesitaba darle mi calor, mi apoyo y esa es la única manera.

-Demetri…regresaste.- dijo con su débil voz.

-Abandonarte fue una equivocación…sabes que soy un idiota, pero no lo volveré a hacer.- le prometí con un poco de felicidad en cada palabra para poder animarla.

Me sonrió como siempre sabía hacerlo. No importa el hecho de que se encuentre en un hospital, Rosalie siempre es hermosa cuando sonríe.

-¿Me perdonas por haberte dejado…?-

-Ni menciones esa tontería…estoy aquí y quiero que te recuperes pronto.- le interrumpí, sabiendo hacia donde iba su pregunta. No necesitaba que me recordara lo ocurrido.

La puerta se abre inesperadamente y al voltear veo a mi padrino Carlisle. Era algo de esperar que estuviera allí, él es el director del hospital y Rosalie su hija. Le sorprendió verme arrodillado junto a la cama, su rostro no mentía.

-Demetri, dejémosla descansar, ella lo necesita.- me ordeno. –Ahora necesito hablar contigo.-añadió.

Salimos juntos de la habitación y nos detuvimos en el pasillo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo entre ustedes? Se honesto.-

No se mostraba enojado, solo reaccionaba como un padre preocupado. Nunca me había planteado una conversación con mi padrino de esta manera, pero ya es demasiado tarde, mi padrino merece saber lo que existe entre nosotros.

-Yo amo a Rosalie, padrino.- le conté sin rodeos.

Mi padrino quedo en shock con la noticia. Su rostro solo mostraba sorpresa, asombro y duda.

-Demetri…-

-Padrino, sé que estuvo mal no contarte lo que estaba pasando, pero es que las cosas no se dieron de la mejor manera.-

-Nunca me imaginé que ustedes pudieran llegar a algo, pero…-

-Comprendo si estás enojado conmigo…-

-No es enojo hijo, pero Rosalie y tú se ven tan diferentes que no quiero que se causen daño que ninguno merece.- me interrumpió Carlisle sondo calmado y sincero.

-Rose no será fácil, pero la amo de igual manera.- le confesé.

Mi padrino se acercó más a mí y me abrazo como un padre abrazaría a su hijo para demostrarle su apoyo.

-Sé que cuidaras muy bien de ella, nadie mejor que tu.-

-Eso deseo.-

Después de culminar de hablar regrese nuevamente a la habitación. Rosalie se había vuelto a quedar dormida y esta vez no la despertare. Así que me fui hasta el sofá y me acomode lo mejor que pude. Desde este lugar velaría sus sueños e impediría que algo la molestase. No sé de donde salió un agotamiento repentino, pero consiguió que me marchara en sueños donde solo existíamos Rosalie y yo.

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Aturdimiento. Esa es la palabra que describe como me siento en estos momentos. Estar en el hospital es horrible…la comida es horrible, me veo horrible, la cama es horrible, todo es horrible, menos la compañía de Demetri. Que el regresara vale todo sacrificio, hasta quedarme una semana si es necesario hospitalizada. Al verlo primero pensé que me había muerto y que me encontraba en el cielo junto a él, pero luego descubrí que estaba realmente conmigo. Ahora dormía tranquilamente en el sofá. De seguro no durmió nada las horas que estuvo lejos de mí, de seguro se la paso igual de triste.

Me levante como pude de la cama para acercarme hasta el, tenerlo cerca es una necesidad muy grande. Todo lo que paso ya no tiene sentido para mí, lo único que me importa es tenerlo nuevamente a mi lado y no permitir que se vaya otra vez. Aproveche el pequeño espacio que quedaba en el sofá para sentarme a su lado, sin perder más tiempo comencé a acariciarle el rostro. Aquel rostro de ángel que solo mostraba cuando dormía o se encontraba feliz. Rose sus labios con mis dedos conteniendo el deseo de hacerlo con los míos propios, pero no quería que se despertara. Sin embargo si lo hacía con delicadeza quizás no llegase a notarlo. Tome el riesgo. Me acerque poco a poco a su rostro, sentía su respiración, todo en él es cálido, hasta sus labios. Al juntar nuestros labios comencé a sentirme viva otra vez, todas las emociones que me invaden son indescriptibles, es como estar en el cielo, tener otra oportunidad.

Los brazos de Demetri me comenzaron a rodear, no pude evitar abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que él se había despertado con el beso. A pesar de eso no me rechazo y eso me hace sentir mejor. Sin embargo no pude evitar romper con el beso que nos unía.

-Demetri…-

No me permitió continuar y en esta ocasión fue el quien me beso a mí. Luchando con el poco espacio que nos proveía el sofá Demetri se las ingenió para que pudiera recostarme a su lado, aunque fuera incomodo continuar besándolo lo que vale es que estamos juntos.

-Me invadió un miedo terrible cuando me entere que estabas en el hospital.- comento triste, pero ajustando más su abrazo.

-No más miedo del que sentí toda la noche pensando que te ocurrió algo malo.- le confesé.

-Si…eso fue una estupidez…quería alejarme de ti.-

-Que irónico, mis deseos eran y son estar cerca de ti a pesar de todo.- murmure al enterarme de que Demetri se quiso alejar de mí, aunque tenía sus grandes razones para hacerlo, pero no significa que duela menos.

Demetri comenzó a acariciarme el pelo. Siempre hace eso cuando desea tenerme alegre y alejada de las preocupaciones. Me encanta que juegue con mi cabello, es una forma de expresar su cariño.

-Aquí me tienes.- me susurro al oído causando que mi cuerpo templara completo. –Ahora lo importante es que te recuperes pronto.- añadió un tanto romántico.

_**Varios días después…**_

Por fin voy de regreso a casa. Demetri prácticamente nunca se despegó de mí ni un solo instante. Se quedó a mi lado todos los días procurando que no fallara con ninguno de los medicamentos, ni de las comidas. Hasta establecimos un record de cero peleas en los 5 días que pase en el hospital. Cuando ya me sentía mejor me confesó que había hablado con mi padre sobre nuestra relación y me causo mucha alegría saber que contamos con su apoyo. Sin embargo los días de felicidad duraron poco, porque ahora que ya estoy fuera del hospital llego el momento de hablar con Demetri sobre Riley.

-Mi amor tenemos que hablar.- le comente como iniciativa para la conversación.

Abre la puerta de la casa para que pueda pasar e ignora completamente mi comentario, pero había que intentarlo nuevamente.

-Hmmm Demetri necesitamos hablar.- insistí otra vez.

-Luego Rose, acabas de salir del hospital.- respondió tratando de evitar una conversación seria. Aunque imposible comprender la razón.

-Eso no importa, hay cosas importantes que necesito decirte.-

Se me acerco y me tomo en sus brazos. Que me tratara de esa manera me hace sentir que realmente le importo. Comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso.

-Si es tan importante dime.- acepto rendido ante tanta insistencia.

-No te vayas a enojar, pero es sobre Riley…- dije un poco temerosa a su reacción. Su semblante se sombrío un poco y no respondió nada, pero es evidente que se puso muy tenso.

Llegamos a su habitación para mi sorpresa y me deposito cuidadosamente sobre su cama.

-¿Qué sucede con Riley?- pregunto en un tono muy frio.

-Bueno…que…tengo que agradecerle por llevarme al hospital.- le mentí porque todo el valor que tenía para hablarle con la verdad desapareció al ver su cambio de humor.

Me observa con detenimiento, aún muy inseguro sobre si realmente era eso lo que quería hablar con él.

-Y tú también deberías agradecerle.- añadí para sonar convincente.

-Quizás luego lo haga.- comento en ese mismo tono frio.

Desistí del tema porque no quería discutir con él otra vez y mucho menos después de casi una semana sin hacerlo.

-Tengo que salir…lamento que tenga que ser ahora, pero es muy importante.- me dijo volviendo a ser tierno otra vez.

No pude evitar ponerme triste porque no me quería separar de Demetri, pero tampoco es justo prohibirle que haga sus cosas. Le hice señas para que me regalara al menos un beso antes de irse. Y así lo hizo, nos besamos y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Vuelve pronto.- le pedí.

-Así lo hare.- dijo volviéndome a besar.

Me levante rápidamente y lo observe alejarse por la ventana de su cuarto. Me había prometido no hacer nada a escondidas de Demetri, pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo sin hablar con Riley. No tenía su celular eso si representa un obstáculo, pero me comunicaría con el de cualquier manera. Al instante se me ocurre que Demetri debe tener por algún lado su número o el de su amigo Alec. Comencé a buscar entre las cosas de Demetri, nunca lo había hecho, pero se trataba de una situación especial. Con suerte encontré una libreta con muchos números de teléfonos anotados y encontré lo que buscaba, el número de Riley.

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y marque de prisa. Un timbrado…dos timbrados…

_-¿Hola?- _respondió sin duda alguna Riley.

-Riley, eres tú.-dije inconscientemente.

_-¿Rosalie?- _pregunto sorprendido.

-Si…- respondí algo atontada, ya había olvidado el sonido de su voz.

_-¿Sucede algo?-_

-Necesito hablar contigo…por favor.-

_-Claro… ¿en dónde?-_

-Anota la siguiente dirección.-

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡No me maten por dejarlo ahí! Lo reconsidere y dos factores muy importantes me obligaron a parar: 1. No me gusta las cosas a la prisa y 2. Ando un poco agotada y comenzaría a escribir incoherencias. Como quiera deseo que les haya gustado mucho.<p>

Espero sus opiniones, comentario, dudas en sus **Reviews.** Otra cosa, las que no hayan participado de la encuesta, la misma esta todavía abierta, así que pasen y decidan lo que desean. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**~Tenchi~**


	21. Chapter 21

Hola chicas, mis sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, pero para mí ha valido la pena ya que por fin termine los exámenes finales. Lo que significa unas merecidas vacaciones de la universidad. Y también significa que tendré mucho tiempo para escribir y las actualizaciones podrán ser más rápidas.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer **es la creadora de los personajes, pero no de la historia.

**Nota: **No se me enojen por la poca participación de Demetri en el capítulo. ¡Por Favor!

**Nota 2: Riley **tendrá su propio y pequeño **Pov. **Deseo que sea del agrado de todas.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Me inquieta la tardanza de Riley. Si no llega pronto Demetri podría llegar a la casa y no encontrarme y no estaba segura de poder mentirle después de que nuestra relación se ha fortalecido un poco. Quizás no fue correcto darle a Riley una dirección de un lugar tan apartado, pero encontrarme con él en un lugar donde hubieran muchas más personas es un riesgo que no quería cometer de nuevo. Es por eso que me vino a la mente un antiguo parque donde solo se hacen ciertas actividades algunos fines de semana.

El ruido de un auto me hace voltearme alerta por cualquier eventualidad. Para mi tranquilidad era un taxi y Riley bajaba de el. Camino rápidamente hasta mí y se le notaba muy feliz. De igual forma me sentía yo porque él me llevo al hospital y aunque no fue de visita ni un solo día, como quiera le estoy muy agradecida y es justo que se lo diga.

-Hola, luces bien.- me dijo en forma de saludo y con cierto asombro al llegar frente a mí.

-Muchas gracias…todo en parte gracias a ti.- comente tratando de mantenerme serena ante él. Ya había olvidado lo que sentía al estar cerca de Riley y es como si lo viviera por primera vez.

Al parecer Riley se sintió incomodo ante mi comentario. Recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar hasta que decidió ir hacia una vieja banca que se encontraba a mi espalda. Sin perder tiempo lo seguí y me senté a su lado. Los segundos pasaban y ninguno pronunciábamos alguna palabra. Realmente es una tortura y no era lo que esperaba cuando decidí verme con él. Así que diré todo lo que necesito decirle y luego me marchare.

-Te agradezco que te preocuparas por mi llevándome al hospital…fue un acto muy gentil de tu parte.- dije con el más sincero agradecimiento que he llegado a sentir.

-Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.- comento con un poco de frialdad, no con ese toque de felicidad que percibí cuando me saludo al llegar.

Algo raro le está sucediendo…le observe algo ofendida y triste porque no aceptaba que me tratara como si fuera cualquiera, sé muy bien que había nacido una amistad especial.

-Ustedes son iguales, no me cabe la menor duda.- dije sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto sorprendido y confundido por mi comentario.

Ya había hablado y equivocado…ser impulsiva siempre me había traído consecuencias que desearía evadir, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Además reprimirse las emociones y comentarios no me agrada mucho tampoco.

-Tú y Demetri son igual de fríos e indiferentes con las personas que tienen a su alrededor.- dije algo enojada.

-¡Ja! Vaya comparación…ese individuo jamás será como yo…ni volviendo a nacer.- dijo con sarcasmo, odio y rabia.

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock porque nunca me imaginé que sus diferencias fueran tan grandes. Hasta donde sabia ellos se habían peleado pero nunca he sabido la razón, pero ya es tiempo de saberlo.

-¿Por qué se detestan tanto?- pregunte y añadí rápidamente –Y esta vez quiero la verdad.-le exigí.

-Rosalie ya hablamos de eso…-

-Sí, y me dijiste que hay cosas del pasado de las que no prefieres hablar, pero yo necesito oírlas.- le interrumpí de forma desesperada.

Riley cerró los ojos y suspiro lentamente antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Es complicado…-

-Se nota que a ninguno le gusta hablar del tema, quizás por eso es tan complicado…- le dije en un intento por animarlo a que hablara.

Riley suspiro nuevamente.

-Demetri y yo éramos muy buenos amigos…todo lo hacíamos juntos, lo compartíamos prácticamente todo, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando el decidió involucrar a Heidi en sus asuntos…-conto Riley con la mirada algo perdida a lo lejos.

¡Otra vez Heidi! Es increíble todo lo que se nombre puede provocar en ambos. Todo por culpa de esa mujer…

-No puedo creerlo.- murmure enojada al saber que ella es la causante de tantos problemas.

-Él podía elegir a cualquiera, pero decidió meterse con ella, aun sabiendo que estaba prohibida…- continuo contando Riley ignorando mis palabras.

-¿Tú la querías?- le pregunte por curiosidad.

-Como no quererla….ella era la persona más importante en mi vida.- me respondió observándome a los ojos.

Riley y Demetri se odiaban porque amaban a la misma mujer. Es una explicación suficiente para su odio, pero había muchas cosas que todavía no lograba comprender. Demetri se expresaba de ella en forma muy diferente.

-Demetri me dijo que ella era el amor de su vida…- comente no para herirlo sino para intentar distinguir el amor que cada uno sentía por Heidi.

-A todos les hizo creer eso, pero personas como Demetri nunca podrán sentir amor verdadero…solo utilizan y desechan a las mujeres a su antojo.- argumento lleno de rabia.

Sus ojos al igual que sus palabras destellaban llenos de rabia y odio hacia Demetri.

-Las personas tienen derecho a cambiar.-

-Rosalie, debes entender que no todos logran cambiar.-

-Riley…- dije tomándole de la mano. –Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre ustedes dos deben arreglarlo de alguna manera…-

Riley se movió ágilmente y antes de darme cuenta nos estábamos abrazando. Nunca pensé estar así de cerca con él, pero no me incómodo para nada estar entre sus brazos.

-Me siento tan impotente de no poderte ayudar.- me susurro al oído.

No comprendí el significado de sus palabras. Sin embargo sentí un apretón en el corazón. Como si algo malo fuese a suceder y Riley lo supiese, mas no podía salvarme de lo que se aproximaba.

-Riley…creo que recordar el pasado no te hizo nada bien.- dije confusa por la situación.

Como pude me separe de el para observar su rostro. La rabia había desaparecido de sus ojos y volvían a tener ese brillo de calidez y amor.

-Disculpa por todo lo que ocurrió…no debí perder el control de esa manera.- se disculpó y sus palabras ya no contenían rabia.

Le sonreí dándole a entender que olvidaría lo ocurrido, aunque no fuera cierto. Las cosas ya comenzaban a tener más claridad para mí. Demetri y Riley se pelearon años atrás por una mujer y por la cual continúan sintiendo algo.

-Está bien….estaré bien…ahora debo volver con Demetri.-dije poniéndome de pie para regresar a mi auto. –Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con el.- añadí.

-Me imagino…pero antes toma.-

Riley se paró frente a mí y me puso entre mis dedos un pequeño papel. Al abrirlo encontré escrito un numero de celular, el cual me imaginaba debe ser el suyo.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites solo llámame.- dijo sonriente.

-Vamos te llevo de regreso a tu hotel.- le ofrecí.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia el carro. Nuevamente Riley volvía a ser mi pasajero, pero esta vez no tendríamos una cita, esta vez solo serían unos cuantos minutos. Cuando llegara a casa aclararía las cosas con la persona que debió decirme todo desde un principio, pero decidió callar. No lo culpo, sin embargo me tendrá que explicar cómo ambos terminaron enamorados de la misma mujer.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Riley Pov.<strong>

Lo sucedido con Rosalie fue de lo más extraño. Ya recostado en la cama podía analizar la situación de una manera más fría. El problema es que no lograba comprender porque tenía tanto interés en protegerla de lo que Demetri le pudiera hacer. Ella había decidido correr el riesgo al aceptar estar con él.

-¡Al fin apareces!- exclamo Alec saliendo del baño.

-¿Cuál es tu preocupación?- pregunte de manera indiferente porque ya tenía cierta idea de sus próximas palabras.

-Pensé que te había sucedido algo…solo a ti se te ocurre salir sin avisar.- me reclamo todo lo contrario a lo que me esperaba, quizás Demetri no se había comunicado hoy. Pero no le ocultaría la verdad.

-Estaba con Rosalie.- le conté.

Alec no supo cómo reaccionar. Quizás mi sinceridad lo dejo paralizado o el simple hecho de algún enfrentamiento por esa mujer le aterra.

-Estás completamente mal de la cabeza…los dos están trastornados.- dijo.

-Alec no es para tanto.- comente secamente.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?- exclamo mostrando alteración. –Están utilizando a Rosalie para culminar la riña que comenzó a causa de Heidi…tienen que comprender que son dos mujeres completamente diferentes y no es justo que por sus problemas estúpidos ella termine sufriendo.- añadió furioso.

Le observe igualmente enojado quizás porque tuviera un poco de razón y veía el asunto desde su punto de vista. Quizás esté utilizando a Rosalie para que Demetri sufra más de lo que demuestra a ver sufrido por la pérdida de mi hermana. Pero por otra lado quiero alejarla de el para que ella no sufra, aunque Demetri continúe sufriendo por el resto de sus días.

-Heidi fue una víctima de Demetri al igual que Rosalie.-

Alec volvió a sentarse en su cama para recobrar su autocontrol.

-Riley supéralo de una buena vez, tu hermana escogió a Demetri porque lo amaba tal y como él era y Demetri cambio por ella porque también la amaba.- explico con tranquilidad Alec.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en las que me había explicado lo mismo. Y siempre le daba la misma respuesta.

-Heidi merecía a alguien mejor…alguien que no estuviera en nuestro círculo de amistades.-

-¿Qué hiciste hoy con ella?- pregunto cambiando por completo el tema, ya que no valía la pena continuar discutiendo el pasado.

-Solo hablamos de Heidi…-conteste sin rodeo alguno.

-¿Riley?- articulo con duda e interrogación mi nombre.

-Ella no sabe que soy el hermano de Heidi…solo le conté porque Demetri y yo no soportamos vernos la cara.- le dije esperando aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Nada más?-

-Si te preocupa que le contara lo que me pidió su adorado Demetri que hiciera, para tu maldita tranquilidad no lo hice aunque las ganas no me faltaron.- le grite furioso.

-No es tu deber hacerlo y sí, me alegra que no lo hicieras.-

No podía continuar escuchando a Alec. Aunque nuestra amistad no se dañó a causa de la situación con Demetri, el casi nunca aprobaba lo que yo hacía. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que siempre me escuchaba sin juzgar y esa era Jane.

-Me largo a buscar a tu hermana, tú eres tiempo perdido.-

Me levante rápidamente y mucho más rápido salí de la habitación. Sin evitarlo golpee la pared fuertemente. Lo más que deseaba en estos momentos es regresar a Italia y olvidar el estúpido trato que había hecho con Demetri. Ese trato que me convertía en alguien igual a él.

**Fin Riley Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Ya era más de medio día y aún no había logrado encontrar el regalo ideal para Rosalie. Ella se merecía mucho más que cualquier cosa material, pero nunca he sido bueno expresando mis sentimientos de una forma muy romántica. Es por eso un regalo me ayudara a que se mejor. Casi había recorrido el centro comercial completo y nada llamaba mi atención.

Me acerque a la vitrina de la única tienda que no había visitado y la cual ignore desde un principio. Y allí estaba, pequeño, delicado, hermoso, hecho a su medida- de eso no había duda-, ese es el regalo perfecto para ella…el símbolo de nuestra unión.

-¡Perfecto!- exclame y entre rápidamente a la tienda.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Por fin! Chicas mil disculpas, espero que con todo y tardanza el capítulo les haya gustado. Tiene de todo un poco y en los próximos vendrán más.<p>

**Importante: **Realice un análisis y descubrí que ya estamos llegando a los capítulos finales. No sé exactamente cuántos faltan, pero si, la historia ya se está culminando. Lo que me da mucha nostalgia, pero sé que tendrá un excelente final. Gracias por su continuo apoyo.

**¡Reviews y Hasta la Próxima!**

**~Tenchi~**


	22. Chapter 22

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo para el disfrute de todas. No dejo de agradecerles a las lectoras por su apoyo. Hay una parte de este capítulo que conducirá a una de las decisiones más importantes y determinantes de la historia (espero que se den cuenta de cual es) lo cual abrirá el camino hacia momentos difíciles, emocionantes, pero complicados. Bueno ya…mejor nos concentramos en lo que ocurrirá aquí.

**Disclaimer: Meyer** es la autora de los personajes, pero mi imaginación la dueña de la historia.

**Nota:** Me pareció curioso que mencionaran a Bella en uno de los Reviews y ella que aparece ahora en este capítulo Jajajajaja. ¡Pura casualidad! ¡Comenzamos!

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

A pesar de que habían transcurrido 10 minutos, aún continuaba paralizado frente al mostrador de la joyería. Los recuerdos llegaron a mí de repente, despertando viejos sentimientos y abriendo heridas que creía sanas. No me sentía capaz de volver a pasar por lo mismo nuevamente. El tiempo transcurrido no era suficiente…su perdida aún estaba reciente y lo peor es que todavía guardaba el ultimo regalo que le había comprado, el que nunca pudo entregarle a causa de un miserable incendio que la aparto de su lado de la peor manera. Sin embargo un año después me encontraba tratando de realizar la misma compra, pero mis sentimientos me lo impedían.

-Disculpe joven, ¿necesita ayuda?- me pregunto la encargada amablemente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No lo sé…-respondí un poco desubicado.

-Bueno, los anillos que tiene frente a usted son los mejores de la región, pero si tiene duda respecto a la medida de su novia, la puede traer y con gusto le ayudamos.- continuo expresándose amablemente la mujer.

-No…muchas gracias, pero…mejor en otra ocasión.- dije y sin poder aguantar más tiempo salí rápidamente del lugar.

Quizás regresaría en otra ocasión, pero ahora lo único que necesitaba era salir del centro comercial y regresar a la casa. Ver a Rosalie y saber que es real, que ella está allí conmigo, darme cuenta de que no está muerta…que está viva.

Heidi es mi pasado, no debía continuar pensando de otra manera, pero como olvidar a la persona que se convirtió en el centro de toda una vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Debía dejar libre su recuerdo, sin embargo lo guardaba cada día más. Darme una oportunidad con Rosalie fue un gran paso en mi vida, pero aun así Heidi es insustituible. Mi mayor conflicto en estos momentos es que pensé a ver logrado separar ambos amores, pero me equivoque. La confusión se despertó desde el primer momento que puse los ojos en aquella joyería y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

El camino a la casa fue una verdadera tortura y lo único que deseaba en estos momentos es tomar un largo baño para ubicar nuevamente los recuerdos en su lugar. Ojala Rosalie se encontrara dormida porque no quería que ella me viera en estas condiciones, no quería causarle algún disgusto innecesario.

-_Demetri, ¿eres tú?-_ escuche muy a mi pesar la voz de Rosalie proveniente de la sala.

Sin darle ninguna respuesta y respirando profundamente me dirigí así allí. Al llegar a la sala ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá del medio. Se veía tranquila, aunque no podía explicar un extraño sentimiento que sentí al verla.

-¡Ven! No te quedes ahí parado, necesitamos hablar.- me dijo insistente. Realmente algo no estaba bien.

Me acerque a ella en silencio y tome asiento de igual forma. En estos momentos no quería hablar con ella, pero tampoco quería terminar peleado. Decidí esperar a que Rosalie tomara la palabra y me dijera sobre que quería hablar.

Antes de que dijera algo, me tomo de la mano. Sentir su contacto me ayudo bastante, sentir que ella es real y que está junto a mí me reconforta en gran manera.

-Hoy…estuve con Riley…-dijo suavemente y apretando mi mano cada vez más.

Por impulso solté su agarre de inmediato. Eso era lo último que deseaba escuchar. No cuando mi mundo se encontraba de cabeza y lo único que deseaba era reafirmar mi unión con ella. Respire profundamente para encontrar las palabras correctas, las palabras que dijeran mi verdad de la mejor manera.

-Demetri, cálmate…-me pidió algo nerviosa.

-Estoy calmado o no te das cuenta.- dije de forma irónica.

Rosalie toma bruscamente mi rostro en sus manos y me obliga a mirarla.

-Le agradecí lo que hizo por mí como te dije que lo haría y luego…-comenzó diciendo seriamente, pero luego dudo lo que iba a decir.

Me sentía agotado, cada discusión era respecto a Riley y ya había llegado al límite. Con la mayor delicadeza que pude solté sus manos de mi rostro, aunque no desvíe la mirada.

-¿Luego que sucedió? ¿Se fueron de paseo como la última vez?- le pregunte, aun manteniendo cierta pizca de ironía al hablar.

-No, hablamos sobre el por qué ustedes no se soportan.- contesto creyendo que con su brillante idea sobre la honestidad calmaría mis ánimos.

Como si hubiera una razón en específica por la cual estuviéramos peleados. Nada es tan fácil para explicarlo resumidamente, es todo y nada a la vez ya que la persona por la cual todo comenzó ya no existe. Estaba decidido a culminar el tema definitivamente.

-Rosalie no tienes derecho a meterte, además, ¿en qué te afectan nuestras diferencias?-

Nos observamos fijamente sin decirnos nada, aunque no era necesario. La intensidad de su mirada me daba a entender que no se daría por vencida y que no estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

-Tu eres mi pareja y a Riley lo considero un amigo.- respondió despacio, quizás para evitar que las cosas se salieran de control.

-¡Vaya estupidez!-exclame sin poder contenerme.

-¿No tienen dignidad? ¿O todo es cuestión de hombría?- pregunto de repente sonando molesta.

Me sorprendió su reacción. No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero todo tenía que ser culpa de las estupideces que Riley le tuvo que a ver dicho. Maldita la hora que le pedí que se cruzara en su camino.

-¿Qué demonios estás hablando?-

-¡No te hagas! Sé que su pleito comenzó por el amor de Heidi.-dijo realmente molesta, tanto que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro.

-Rosalie te exijo que ni se te ocurra mezclar a Heidi en todo este asunto…ella no tiene nada que ver.- le pedí tratando de contenerme porque de todos los momentos este es el menos indicado de hablar sobre ella.

-¡Mentira!- grito rabiosa -¡Todo es su culpa! Es la culpable de tu desgracia, cada vez que ocurre algo de una u otra manera ella está involucrada.- continúo.

Hasta aquí llego nuestro tiempo de felicidad. Quizás tuviera algo de razón, pero Heidi no tiene la culpa de mi desgracia, esa me la gane poco a poco yo solo. No le permitiría a Rosalie, ni a nadie que se expresara de esa manera de Heidi…nunca.

Me acerque a ella y la agarre por los brazos.

-¡Basta! No tienes derecho de hablar de lo que no sabes.-

-¿Ves? Nunca seremos felices…ella es un fantasma que no estás dispuesto a dejar sin importar cuánto daño te causara.-

La abraze con todas mis fuerzas. Sus crueles palabras contenían un sinfín de verdad, pero Rosalie no se daba cuenta del daño que causaba en realidad.

-No sabes cuento me esfuerzo…no lo sabes…-le dije al oído sin poder contener las lágrimas. Nunca me había derrumbado así frente a ella, ni me orgullece hacerlo, pero sus palabras me lanzaron a un abismo del cual no pude escapar.

Rosalie rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos. Sabía muy en el fondo cuanto me dolía que discutiéramos de esa manera. Además tiene muy presente de lo mucho que detesto hablar de mi pasado y de igual forma continua hablando de el.

-Lo siento…pero siento una rabia saber que aun sufres por ella…-dijo tristemente.

Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente Rosalie siente celos por Heidi, pero si supiera que ella está muerta…Sin embargo no es el momento porque con esa confesión llegaran preguntas que no estoy listo para contestar…todo en su momento.

Me separe de ella y la atraje nuevamente al sofá.

-No me siento bien y estoy algo cansado…- le dije acariciándole la mano.

-¿Qué tal si subimos y…-

No pudo culminar debido a la interrupción de su celular que comenzó a sonar. Rosalie lo saca de su bolsillo y duda en contestar, al final termina haciéndolo.

-¿Alice, está todo bien?- contesto algo nerviosa sin dejar de observarme.

Se limitó a escuchar y no había duda de que se trataba de esa chica. Su voz chillona se escuchaba con claridad a través del auricular. Culmino la llamada con un breve "Ok, nos vemos dentro de un rato."

-Ve con ella…yo estaré bien.-

Me sonrió y decidí regalarle un beso tierno. Se lo merecía porque a pesar de todo nuestro amor continua soportándolo todo.

La acompañe hasta la entrada para luego ir rápidamente a refugiarme en las paredes de mi habitación. Al llegar de inmediato me dirijo a uno de los cajones donde guardo mi ropa interior. Busco en lo profundo hasta que encontré un pequeño cofre de metal donde se encuentran todos los recuerdos más importantes.

Me siento en mi cama y pongo el pequeño cofre frente a mí. Las dudas me invaden, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer abrirlo. Por fin decido hacerlo y saco una pequeña cajita, al abrirla las lágrimas vuelven a mi como si me pasaran factura por todas las noches que intente reprimirlas…

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

La llamada de Alice fue en parte una bendición. A pesar de todo, las cosas no terminaron bien y por lo regular cada vez que se toca el sobre esa mujer no suele ser la excepción. Me enfurece que alguien que está en la otra mitad del planeta puede llegar a causar tantos problemas. Sin contar con la pasión que Demetri la defiende. Podrá a ver sido alguien importante en su vida, pero creo que es un acto exagerado defender a alguien que solo le causa dolor.

Por otro lado Alice sonaba media extraña, como si realmente no deseara llamarme para citarme en la pequeña cafetería de la región. Además de que el lugar me pareció de pésimo gusto, algo que mi amiga no tenía. Llegue rápido porque no había una gran distancia de mi casa al lugar y pude ver el carro de Alice en el pequeño estacionamiento.

Al entrar al lugar quede convertida en piedra al ver que en la mesa del fondo además de estar Alice, también se encontraba Bella. Comprendí de inmediato que no fue idea de Alice la llamada que recibí, todo fue un maldito plan de Bella para reunirnos. Ella sabía a la perfección que nunca acudiría a una cita con ella. Respire mentalmente, ya que no permitiría mostrar mi desagrado ante su presencia. Camine con determinación y tome asiento junto a Alice, quedando ambas frente a Bella.

-Todo un placer verte, Rosalie.- me saludo Bella de lo más normal.

-Hola Bella.- me limite a saludar.

La tensión alrededor de nosotras era más que evidente, nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra.

-El motivo de esta improvisada reunión es comunicarles que las espero a ambas con sus respectivas parejas en mi fiesta este fin de semana.- explico sutilmente Bella, extendiendo al mismo tiempo una invitación para cada una.

Alice y yo nos miramos mutuamente impactada por la noticia. ¡Grandioso! Una horrible fiesta a la que debo asistir acompañada y donde negarme no es una opción.

-Bella, no creo que…-

-Alice ni se te ocurra decirme que no podrás asistir.- le interrumpió Bella de inmediato al darse cuenta de que Alice pondría una excusa para tratar de no ir.

-Allí estaré.- confirmo mostrando una sonrisa más falsa que cualquier bolso de imitación.

-Rosalie espero verte con tu nuevo novio, ese con el que estabas en el cine la última vez.- comento sorpresivamente involucrando a Riley en esa porquería de fiesta.

Aunque la rabia me estaba comiendo por dentro no podía alterarme precisamente ahora. Ya luego pensare como le hare para desquitarme de esa jugada tan sucia.

-Veré que puedo hacer, él es un hombre muy ocupado.- mentí fingiendo cierta preocupación.

Sentía la mirada de Alice en mi rostro, pero no me moleste en observarla a ella, sino a Bella.

-¡Perfecto! Chicas me tengo que retirar para continuar repartiendo invitaciones, pero nos veremos pronto.-

Se despidió con un beso y agradecía a Dios de que su presencia no duro más tiempo. De lo contrario no aguantaría antes de agredirla frente a varios testigos.

-Rosalie… ¿Qué vas hacer? Demetri no es el hombre con el cual Bella te vio esa noche…-

Alice demostraba más preocupación que yo por ese asunto. Sus palabras salieron casi como un susurro, pero no podía derrumbarme en ese momento. Mi mente debía permanecer fría para poder pensar con claridad.

-Querida Alice, no me recuerdes algo que tengo muy presente en mi mente.- no pude evitar sonar fría y fuerte, pero así me sentía, helada por dentro.

De pronto recordé que podría tener la solución en uno de mis bolsillos. Busque rápidamente y encontré un pequeño papel bien doblado y lo puse sobre la invitación que Bella me había entregado.

-Alice…creo que no me quedara de otra jugar por última vez.-

La observe decidida, mientras ella me observaba temerosa por lo que iba hacer. No había otra opción, aunque Demetri fuera el amor de mi vida, no era el indicado para ir a esa fiesta. Tome mi celular y comencé a marcar el número que indicaba el papel.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

_El anillo de compromiso de Heidi…el que nunca pude entregarle….el que guardo como el tesoro más valioso…la razón por la que no pude comprarle uno a Rosalie hoy…el que mantiene vivo su recuerdo en mi mente…lo único que me quedo de esa noche tan trágica…al que le grabe su nombre y el mío…el que marca el símbolo de un amor que fue, pero que jamás será otra vez…_

Con todos esos pensamientos en mi mente caigo en un sueño profundo alejado de toda la realidad. Y pensar que creía que la había alejado de mis sueños…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Listo! Siempre trato de ser modesta, pero… ¡Adoro este capítulo! La historia completa me gusta, pero este tiene algo especial, espero que al igual que a mí, a todas les haya gustado. ¿Pudieron adivinar de la parte que traerá el mayor conflicto de la historia? QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES. Bueno espero sus <strong>Reviews,<strong> comentarios o cualquier cosa que deseen decirme.

¡Hasta la Próxima!

**~Tenchi~**


	23. Chapter 23

Saludos! Finalmente logre completar este capítulo. No sé porque se me hizo algo complicado escribirlo, pero aquí está para todas ustedes. ¡Disfrútenlo! Contiene uno de los momentos más importantes de toda la historia.

**Disclaimer: Meyer **creo a los personajes, pero mi imaginación los tomo prestados para crear una gran historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Después de reunirme por segunda vez con Riley en este mismo día y de llevarlo nuevamente al hotel, voy de regreso a casa por fin. Deseando fuertemente que Demetri se encuentre calmado para que de esa forma pueda encontrar la manera de hablar con él sobre la fiesta. Todavía no me encontraba segura de contarle que asistiré con Riley. Demetri jamás entendería mis motivos, jamás me perdonaría el simple hecho de que todo este tiempo le oculte que había inventado que Riley era mi pareja, todo por molestar a Bella. Pero por otro lado si soy honesta con él, al menos la carga será mucho más liviana. Y pensándolo bien, debía reclamarle, porque nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si él no se hubiera empeñado en mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

Al entrar a la casa todo era silencio. Lo que me indicaba que Demetri se encontraba en su habitación, ya que el auto que utilizaba se encontraba estacionado frente a la casa. Subí las escaleras deprisa todavía deliberando la opción correcta. Verdad o mentira. Aunque ocultar la verdad no es una mentira…podría ocultar en primer lugar la fiesta e ir sin que Demetri supiera de su existencia.

Cuando entre en su habitación, aun sin tomar una decisión, me encuentro con un Demetri completamente dormido. Me acerque con mucho cuidado y me siento en el borde de la cama junto a él. Lo observo algún tiempo, siempre me ha gustado hacerlo. Mi corazón se acelera cada vez que lo hago, todo en respuesta a que mis sentimientos son verdaderos. Ahora admito que nunca he estado enamorada de verdad, sin importar cuentos novios haya tenido en el pasado, ninguno me hizo sentir lo que Demetri ha logrado despertar en mí.

Cuando iba a posar mi mamo sobre su rostro, me percato de que una de sus manos tiene entrelazado entre sus dedos un anillo. Por el tamaño definitivamente es para una mujer. Una emoción enorme comienza a invadirme, nunca pensé que Demetri me hubiera comprado un anillo, no, después de todas las peleas. Sin soportar la curiosidad, con el más extremo cuidado le quito el anillo para verlo más de cerca. Es hermoso. Perfectamente redondo, con pequeños diamantes alrededor y una pequeña esmeralda en forma de corazón incrustada en el centro.

Sin embargo la emoción me abandono al darme cuenta de que tenía una pequeña inscripción por dentro que decía: _Demetri & Heidi._

Mi mundo se derrumbó y mi mente se llenó de miles de preguntas. ¿Por qué guardaba todavía ese anillo? ¿Por qué demonios decía que me amaba, cuando todavía piensa en ella? ¿Por qué…por qué, por qué y más por qué? Deje el anillo y salí corriendo de la habitación. No me importa hacer todo el ruido del mundo, realmente no me interesa. Mientras me rompo la cabeza en pensar una solución para el enorme problema que significa la estúpida fiesta para nuestra relación y Demetri de lo más feliz soñando con su ex – novia y sosteniendo su antiguo anillo de compromiso.

Ya en mi habitación tiro y rompo todo lo que encuentro. No es para nada justo lo que él me hace, pero todo lo que yo hago está mal y causa grandes problemas.

-Perfecto…tú tienes secretos, así que no importara que yo tenga los míos…-

No me importa nada, pase lo que pase, nunca le diré a Demetri sobre la fiesta, ni sobre Riley. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, quizás Riley tenía razón en detestar a Demetri, en decir que solo le gustaba jugar con las mujeres. Él tenía toda la razón, claro que debía tenerla, si ellos fueron grandes amigos, pero como una tonta yo defendiéndolo y confiando de que ahora es una gran persona.

Desde que Demetri me hablo sobre Heidi, siempre me quede con la sospecha de que todavía sentía algo por ella. Pero al encontrarlo con ese anillo no hace más que confirmarlo. Las lágrimas a causa de la rabia no se hicieron esperar. Quería despertarlo a golpes, reclamarle que es un mentiroso de primera… Sin embargo mis puños los recibía el suelo, al igual que mis lágrimas caían dejando un pequeño bache.

Me levante y fui hasta el enorme espejo que estaba en la pared. Limpie las lágrimas y me acomode el pelo. Este tropiezo no acabaría con mi vida, aunque deseaba que acabara de golpe con el amor que siento.

-Ahora te toca a ti llorar por mí…_mi amor.- _

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><em>Varios días después… {Fiesta de Bella}<em>

**Demetri Pov.**

Los últimos días fueron de los más extraños. Rosalie apenas me dirigió la palabra, evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto y nunca lograba acercarme a ella en la Universidad. Al principio pensé que todo había sido a causa de la última discusión, pero no quedamos precisamente enojados, lo que me llevo a la conclusión de pensar que algo peor estaba ocurriendo. Se me ha hecho imposible descubrir la razón ya que no me ha permitido hablar por más de 10 segundos. Incluso Carlisle se dio cuenta de la distancia que Rosalie creo entre nosotros.

Ahora me encontraba como el más grande de los idiotas esperando a que Rosalie se dignara bajar por las escaleras y lograr por fin que ella me escuche. No continuaría siendo parte de su juego patético de niña engreída. Todo volvía a ser como el principio, con la única diferencia de que antes me había jurado a mí mismo no perseguir a Rosalie y ahora voy a todos lodos por ella.

De pronto Rosalie aparece al pie de las escaleras, vestida espectacularmente. Un vestido largo color negro, ajustado a su cuerpo, sencillo, pero elegante. Se veía radiante. Solo que no recuerdo que hubiera alguna fiesta a la que nos hubieran invitado.

-¿Para dónde vas?- le pregunte un poco molesto por desconocer que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rosalie me paso por el lado ignorando mi pregunta. Antes de que bajara el último escalón la sujeto del brazo y la hago girar hacia mí.

-¡Suéltame!- me ordeno, pero no estaba dispuesto hacerlo sin una respuesta.

-Primero me dices para dónde vas y luego ya veré si decido soltarte.-

Nuestras miradas contenían ira acumulada, pero la de Rosalie contenía una pizca de odio que jamás se la había visto.

-Pierdes tú tiempo si piensas que tengo que darte explicaciones.- dijo ella y con todas sus fuerzas soltó el agarre que le tenía. Quizás la solté al escucharla hablar y el peso de sus palabras acabo con mis fuerzas.

-Idiota…- le escuche murmurar al alejarse de mí.

Esa chica altanera y malcriada no es mi Rosalie, no es la mujer de la cual me enamore. Si ella no estaba dispuesta a decirme para donde iba, tendré que descubrirlo por mi cuenta. Ya era demasiado tarde para seguirla, así que subí hacia su habitación en busca de respuestas. Al entrar me sorprendí al ver lo desordenada que se encontraba. La cama se hallaba llena de vestidos de distintos colores, cortos, largos. El suelo invadido por todo tipo de zapatos. En conclusión, la habitación de Rosalie se parecía a una de esas tiendas por departamento donde las mujeres solo se dedicaban a desordenar.

La única respuesta que obtenía de todo ese desorden es que Rosalie se dirigía a una fiesta y se había esforzado mucho en arreglarse. Pero… _¿Para quién?_ Aun para esa pregunta no tengo una respuesta oficial, pero la encontraría. Continúe observando en busca de algo que me diera alguna otra pista. Mis ojos se detuvieron en un sobre que había sobre la cómoda de Rosalie. Fui rápido hasta allí y al tomarlo en mis manos descubrí que se trataba de una invitación. La tarjeta además de la fecha y la hora, también decía la dirección del local.

-¡Bingo!, ya veremos que escondes…-

Sin perder más tiempo busque las llaves del auto, salí de la casa decidido a enfrentar cualquier realidad, incluso una realidad donde Rosalie haya dejado de amarme.

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

_Demetri no arruinara esta noche. _He repetido esa frase en mi cabeza desde que salí de mi casa. Ignorarlo estos últimos días fue una tremenda tortura, pero se lo merecía, aunque nunca pensé que me afectaría tanto verlo sufrir de esa manera. Después de esta noche, quizás decida hablarle, quizás termine con él o quizás deje de resistirme los deseos que tengo de besarlo.

Riley me insistió que no era necesario que fuera a recogerlo al hotel. Le insistí incansablemente porque no podía correr el riesgo de llegar separados y ser vistos por Bella. Pero al final me rendí de rogarle a un hombre por una estupidez. Solo le pedí que fuera puntual.

Al bajar del auto y no verlo cerca del estacionamiento como le pedí, entre en pánico. Comencé a mirar por todos lados, tratando de controlar mis nervios, pero no lograba verlo.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- preguntan a mis espaldas.

Al dar vuelta me sorprendo al ver a Riley parado allí con una _rosa blanca _en la mano. Parece un ángel caído del cielo. Su belleza es sorprendente.

-Tu…- respondí casi en un susurro.

Se me acerca a paso seguro y me ofrece la rosa y luego su brazo. Acepto ambas, con el deseo de convertir esta noche como una inolvidable. Me detuve un momento y le mire directo a los ojos.

-Antes de entrar, quiero agradecerte que aceptaras…-

-No digas, solo disfruta esta última noche.-me interrumpió y poso su pulgar en mis labios haciéndome callar.

Retomamos el paso como toda una verdadera pareja. Nos adentramos en el mundo de la fiesta, lo que me teletransportó a mi antigua vida antes de Demetri. Mis ojos se inundaron de sorpresa al ver a Edward junto a Bella saludando a personas que jamás había visto. Allí se encontraban prácticamente todas mis antiguas amistades, las que odiaba, las que decían amarme y las que el odio era mutuo. A decir verdad todas las personas que se encontraban allí vivían de la hipocresía. Buscaba con desespero a Alice y Riley lo notaba, así que comenzó a acariciar mi muñeca en un intento por calmarme.

-¡Rosalie!- escuche que gritaban mi nombre, pero imposible saber en qué dirección. De lo único que estaba segura es que se trataba de Alice.

Conduje a Riley entre las personas, hasta que en el medio de la multitud encontré a mi pequeña amiga junto con Jasper, quien se sorprendió al verme con Riley. Lo que comprueba que Alice no cumplió su promesa sobre mi secreta relación con Demetri, relación que en estos momentos no me importa.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Rose.- dije ella en forma de saludo.

-Y perderme esta fiesta…alucinas.- comente tratando de sonar feliz por estar allí.

-¿Viste a Edward?- pregunto Alice llena de curiosidad.

-No, pero es momento de ir a saludarlo.-

Tome a Riley fuertemente de la mano y abrí camino hasta donde se encontraban Bella y Edward, dejando a Alice y Jasper sorprendidos hasta la medula. No me costó mucho llegar hasta ellos, ya que la mayoría me abrían paso instantáneamente al verme.

-Edward tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo están tus costillas?- le pregunte sin poder evitar divertirme al tocar un tema bastante doloroso para él.

Al escuchar mi voz, Edward voltea de inmediato y casi deja caer su bebida al suelo al verme. Bella también voltea a mirarme, mostrando un poco de sorpresa al ver que realmente fui a su fiesta. Me alegra ver que arruine su noche con mi presencia.

-Vaya…Rosalie…- la voz de Edward sonó muy débil. –Veo que ya cambiaste a la bestia aquella por algo más parecido a un hombre.- dijo reponiéndose rápidamente y volviendo a ser tan sarcástico como siempre.

-Aquel solo era un guardaespaldas, hay que estúpido fuiste si pensaste lo contrario.- comente de inmediato sabiendo muy bien que intentaría hablar sobre lo sucedido con Demetri.

-Veo que me perdí de muchas cosas.- comento Bella sin dejar de observarnos con recelo.

-¿Sabes el número que ocupas en la vida de Rosalie?- le pregunto a Riley, quien dejo su rostro inexpresivo.

-Creo que tu…-

-Bella, controla mejor a tu hombre antes de que arruine tu flamante fiesta.- interrumpí la respuesta de Riley porque lo menos que busco es que me defiendan de comentarios vacíos como los de Edward.

Le obligue a darse la vuelta y comencé a buscar la mesa donde se encontraba Alice o cualquier otra que estuviese desocupada.

-¿Por qué me interrumpiste?- me pregunto incrédulo Riley.

-Porque la última vez que Edward hablo estupideces termino en el hospital con dos costillas rotas.- le respondí recordando aquel momento cuando Demetri lo separo de mí y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad.

Por suerte encontramos a Alice en una mesa para cuatro. Jasper no estaba con ella, pero de seguro regresaría pronto. Aproveche su ausencia para sentarme junto a mi amiga. Riley se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Por qué traes esa cara?-

-Es solo agotamiento mental a causa de esta espantosa fiesta.- le conteste molesta al comprobar que no seré capaz de soportar está aquí toda la noche.

-Si deseas podemos irnos a otro lado.- comento inesperadamente Riley.

Lo observe antes de contestarle:

-Ni lo pienses, en todo caso puedes irte cuando desees…puedo inventar cualquier cosa para cubrir tu ausencia.-

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprenderme. Sabía que el comprendería la situación o al menos eso quiero pensar.

-Me quedare contigo.- dijo como gran muestra de apoyo.

El agotamiento que sentía era tanto, que la barrera que había mantenido cautivo los pensamientos sobre Demetri se derrumbó. Ya no podía continuar ignorando su existencia. Los comentarios de Edward fueron creando grietas hasta que se destruyó por completo. Sin embargo a pesar de todo continuaba enojada, aunque ya no se realmente lo que siento. Además no era ni el momento, ni el lugar de descubrir realmente lo que siento, así que como pueda tengo que lograr pensar en otra cosa.

-Rosalie, ¿quieres bailar?-

La propuesta de Riley me tome desprevenida, ya que no estaba poniendo atención a nada de lo que pasaba alrededor. Sin saber qué hacer y llena de confusiones tomo la mano de Riley, quien me lleva hacia la pista de baile.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto mientras acomodaba nuestros cuerpos a la perfección para que se adaptaran al ritmo de la balada.

-Si…-susurre dejando caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro sin saber que impulso me llevo hacerlo.

Riley es todo un caballero. No volvió a preguntar ni a comentar nada. Simplemente se decido a que nuestros cuerpos no dejaran de bailar. Le agradecía su silencio, tanto como le agradecía que no me dejara caer en ningún momento. El ritmo de las siguientes canciones era un poco más rápido. Decidí dejar la melancolía atrás, solo causaba que me viera patética, y me dedique a disfrutar del momento con Riley. Con el baile libere todas las angustias, malos pensamientos y todo tipo de cosas que me hacían sentir mal. Volví a sonreír, igual que en la discoteca con Demetri…me enojo con mi propia mente porque no logra evitar comparar todo con algún momento vivido con él. Me deshice como pude de todo pensamiento relacionado con el pasado y luche por vivir en el presente.

Entre giros, vueltas, saltos, no sé exactamente como termine extremadamente pegada a Riley, tan pegada que nuestros labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de distancia. Levante mis ojos buscando los suyos, pero sin mover ni un solo musculo. Sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso y rompiendo todas las reglas, termine con la distancia que nos separaba y lo bese.

La sensación fue diferente, era solo pasión combinada con adrenalina. No pude engañar a mi mente, al que besaba no era Demetri, pero decidí disfrutarlo de igual forma.

-¡Rosalie!-

Su voz llego a mi cerebro como una descarga eléctrica, lo que causo que me separara de Riley al instante. Todos nos miraban ahora que escucharon ese grito, porque antes solo veían lo que creían que era normal, un beso entre una pareja. Pero ver la mirada acusadora de Demetri me hizo sentir destruida.

-Bonito espectáculo.- comento irónicamente, sin dejar de observarnos con desprecio.

-Demetri…-susurre su nombre todavía noqueada por su presencia.

-¿Sorprendida?- cuestiono. Comenzó a reírse como un lunático y continúo hablando. – Les explicare con mucho gusto lo que está sucediendo; la joven aquí presente, Rosalie Cullen, quien se estaba besando con un completo extraño, es aun mi novia oficialmente…- detuvo su humillante y ridícula confesión al escuchar los murmullos de todos a nuestro alrededor.

Si no estuviera paralizada aun por la sorpresa de tenerlo frente a mí, ya le hubiera destruido su cara a golpes. Tenía que detenerlo de alguna forma, sacarlo de allí antes de que arruinara la poca reputación que me quedaba.

-¡Basta!- le ordene, pero mi voz aun no sonaba firme.

-¿Pero qué sucede? Nunca hice caso a ninguno de los consejos que algunos me dieron antes de relacionarme con ella.- continuo descargando todo su veneno hacia mí. -¿Sabes, Rosalie? Creo que me convertí en un idiota, así como solías decirme, pero…-

-¡Cállate, Demetri!- le exigió Riley, quien estaba tenso a mi lado.

Demetri no dijo nada más, dedicándose a observar el rostro de cada uno de los presente. Su mirada se detiene en una esquina no tan lejos de nosotros. Allí era donde se encontraba Edward y Bella sorprendidos con todo aquel espectáculo tan horrendo.

-Tu, disculpa por haberte roto las costillas, nunca debí meterme en problemas que no me pertenecían.- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que llegara a los oídos de Edward.

Ahora todo el mundo sabría la verdadera razón por la que Edward abandono la Universidad.

-¡Suficiente!- grito Bella dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. –Los quiero a los 3 fuera de mi fiesta, no permitiré que la conviertan en un desastre.-

Demetri puso las manos en alto, giro sobre sus pies y comenzó a recorrer el camino hacia la salida. Sin perder más tiempo y llena de vergüenza decidí salir deprisa del lugar. Sentía como mis fuerzas regresaban nuevamente, y que se preparara Demetri que no saldría vivo en esta ocasión. Riley caminaba junto a mí en todo momento, realmente era un alivio sentirlo cerca.

-¡Demetri, detente!- pude gritar fuerte y claro esta vez.

Ya estaba a punto de entrar en su auto, pero al percatarse de nuestra presencia reconsidera su decisión.

-¡Ahora podemos hablar sin interrupciones!- le grite nuevamente.

Demetri acorto en pocos pasos la distancia que nos separaba y desprevenidamente golpeo a Riley en la cara. Solté un grito por el asombro. En el próximo segundo Riley se había puesto de pie y le riposto el golpe a Demetri rompiéndole la nariz. Todo parecía sacado de una pelea callejera, ambos sangraban y no sabía cómo detenerlos.

-¡Basta! ¡Sepárense!- gritaba con todas mis fuerzas una y otra vez, pero ninguno parecía escucharme.

Mis gritos llamaron la atención de algunos. Jasper y otros dos hombres más llegaron a separarlos. Mientras tanto Alice se mantuvo a mi lado. Jasper junto con otro más sujetaban a Demetri y el otro hombre que había acudido, a Riley. El resultado final, ambos sangraban por boca y nariz, pero el salvaje de Demetri le hizo una cortadura en el ojo a Riley.

-¡Acabare contigo, desgraciado!- exclamo Demetri escupiendo sangre por la boca.

-¡Admítelo! Yo gane y tú perdiste.- comento Riley con media sonrisa.

Ya era tiempo de acabar con esta ridiculez. Ahora ambos me tenían que escuchar.

-¡Se ven patéticos! Su estúpido orgullo no les deja ver hasta donde han llegado.- les reclame a ambos llena de furia y frustración.

Mi mundo estaba acabado y todo gracias a ellos.

-Muy patéticos, pero te estabas besando con el.- me reclamo Demetri. –Te advertí muy claro que no la besaras.- dijo señalando a Riley.

-Yo te advertí que llegaría hasta donde ella me permitiera.- le respondió Riley.

Sus reclamos tomaron un rumbo desconocido para mí. No comprendo que clases de advertencias eran esas, pero no me gustaban para nada.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando?- pregunte mirando primero a Demetri y luego a Riley.

-¡Vamos, cobarde! Háblale sobre nuestro trato.- le reto Riley.

-¿Trato? ¿Qué trato?- pregunte antes de que Demetri pudiera contestar. Comencé a sentir una presión en el pecho. No quería formular ninguna idea antes de obtener una explicación que me convexa de que no han estado jugando conmigo este tiempo.

Demetri guardaba silencio, un silencio que me desesperaba, un silencio que partía lo poco que me quedaba de corazón.

-¡Digan algo!- exigí a toda voz.

-Demetri intento ponerte algún tipo de prueba…el me pidió que te enamorara.- explico Riley.

El aire me falto por un segundo, sino fuera por Alice hubiera caído desplomada al suelo. Era más de lo que podía aguantar.

-Mentira…-murmure, al instante que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –Demetri, dime que es mentira…- le suplique.

Lo busque con mirada esperando alguna respuesta.

-Lo hice por amor.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿Por amor? ¡Estas enfermo!- exclamo Riley.

Lo observe a él y me dieron ganas de patearlo también. Como se atrevió a acercase a mí solo…solo por petición de Demetri. Son asquerosos los dos.

-¡No más enfermo que tú! Cómo pudiste hacerme pensar que teníamos una bonita amistad…-

Me aparte de Alice y fui hasta Demetri. Todavía necesitaba una respuesta, una respuesta que me garantizara que nuestro amor fue real.

-Dime…dime por favor que todo es un enredo…una mala jugada.-

-Lo hice para probarme a mí mismo que me amabas más que a cualquiera…que pasara lo que pasara, tu serias incapaz de mentirme…pero me equivoque, tu eres una mentirosa…-

Lo calle con una bofetada…dos…tres…cuatro… Todas las necesarias para no escuchar sus miserables palabras. Demetri las recibió sin oponer resistencia. Jasper dejo de sujetarlo a él para sujetarme a mí. Había perdido el control totalmente.

-Te odio…-

Jasper comenzó a alejarme de allí. No discutiría con él para que me dejara continuar golpeando a Demetri porque mis fuerzas estaban agotadas. Todo había acabado…

-Ven Rosalie, te sacaremos de aquí.- me dijo Alice tomando mi mano.

Me fui con ellos y al dar un último vistazo hacia atrás, me quedo con la imagen de Demetri sangrando y con su mirada perdida aunque no dejaba de mirarme.

Lo único que deseaba era un lavado de cerebro para no recordar nada…desaparecer todo recuerdo de Demetri, toda promesa de amor basada en mentira y todo vínculo que nos une…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Pensé que no terminaría. Este no lo corte, porque me pareció inapropiado. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero todas sus opiniones y comentarios. Y aunque suene como anuncio de tv, ya estamos en ¡Capítulos Culminantes! Lo que me pone melancólica… Bueno olvidemos la tristeza. ¡Hasta la próxima!<p>

**~Tenchi~**


	24. Chapter 24

Ya estoy de regreso. Feliz porque les gustó mucho el capítulo anterior y estoy segura que este también les gustara. Las cosas van a comenzar a encajar por si solas, pero hay que ver el rumbo de las decisiones que tomaran Rosalie y Demetri. ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer: Meyer** creo a los personajes y mi imaginación la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

_Todo por lo que había luchado lo perdí en unos cuantos segundos. _

Rosalie en brazos de Riley. Imagen que me destruye por dentro, mucho más que cualquier golpe recibido por parte de Riley o de Rosalie. Si todo hubiera ocurrido bajo otras circunstancias, quizás comprendería lo mal que se debe sentir Rosalie en estos momentos al enterarse del acuerdo que existía entre Riley y yo, pero ahora no puedo mostrar compasión por ella, no ahora que los descubrí juntos…besándose…

-Sabía que algo así iba a suceder.- comento Alec mientras me ponía una bolsa de hielo en las manos para que pudiera ponerla en los golpes que tengo en el rostro.

Había olvidado por completo que me encontraba dentro de mi auto en compañía de Alec, quien había acudido al instante que lo llame para que me ayudara. Me encontraba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que había ignorado por completo lo que había estado diciéndome en los últimos minutos.

-Definitivamente necesitas ir a un hospital para que atiendan tu nariz.- dijo mostrando su preocupación, pero no me interesaba ir a ningún hospital.

-Me importa un bledo mi nariz… ¿no lo entiendes? Rosalie termino de destruir la última esperanza que tenia de salvar nuestra relación.-

Sentía tanto rencor hacia ella, que temblaba cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre o recordaba algo de lo sucedido. Los golpes y las cicatrices son los mejores recuerdos de las malas experiencias porque siempre estarán ahí para recordarme los errores que no debo cometer en el futuro.

-¡Demetri, reacciona!- exclamo y fijo su mirada fría en mis ojos. – Tu le pusiste las cosas en bandeja de plata…ubicaste a Riley en sus narices, eso no habla muy bien del amor que dices tener.-

-¡Buaf! Tú no sabes nada de amor.- me burle sin poder evitarlo.

Alec desvió su mirada, pero no me abandono. Aunque no es del todo cierto lo que dije, Alec siempre ha estado enamorado, pero nunca ha querido entregar su corazón.

-Perdón…no fue mi intención.- me disculpe de inmediato.

-No pasa nada…situaciones como la tuya siempre me han hecho recapacitar para no enamorarme.- comento aceptando mi disculpa y sonriendo un poco. –Pero Demetri, tienes que admitir que ustedes se han lastimado mutuamente…siempre jugando juegos estúpidos que solo han logrado separarlos más cada vez.-

Alec tenía razón, solo lo admitiría con él, pero a pesar de cualquier tipo de trato, mis sentimientos hacia Rosalie son… o eran verdaderos. Nada justifica que de pronto me aleje de su vida, que me oculte que iría a una fiesta con Riley.

-Si ya no me amaba me lo hubiera dicho…no tenía porque exhibirse con otro hombre…no siendo mi novia todavía…-dije sin poder contenerme, mientras una que otra lagrima se mezclaban con los rastros de sangre que aún me quedaban en el rostro.

Alec guardo silencio. Me imagino que no sabía cómo responder en una situación como esta. Sin embargo había algo dentro de mí que impedía quedarme callado, así que hablaría hasta que las palabras decidan apagarse en mi boca.

-Lo estaba dando todo por ella…luchaba día a día para aceptar por fin la perdida de Heidi…todo por ella, por tener su amor, por darle amor…a cambio recibo traición…no me arrepiento por lo de Riley porque muy en el fondo sabía que Rosalie no estaba lista para cambiar…pero quise creer en ella, así como Heidi confió en mi cambio…-

-Amigo…lo único que se me ocurre es pedirte que regreses conmigo a Italia, lejos de Rosalie…-

El ofrecimiento de Alec tiene toda la mejor intención, pero no es correcto. No puedo regresar a Italia donde el recuerdo de Heidi volvería a atormentarme, tampoco puedo quedarme más tiempo en los Estados Unidos porque necesito alejarme de Rosalie; sin embargo aunque me vaya al rincón más oscuro del planeta no podré arrancarme mi amor por Rosalie del corazón.

-Tomare mi propio rumbo, no sin antes hablar por última vez con Rosalie.- dije muy seguro de mi decisión.

Aunque me parte el alma necesito escuchar de sus labios que no me ama, que fui un juego para ella, un juguete que utilizo como diversión. Me convertí en lo que siempre temí, en uno más de la colección de Rosalie.

-Demetri, hazme caso…-

-¡No!- le interrumpí. –Quizás no fui el novio perfecto y ella no fue la novia perfecta, pero necesito aclarar algunas cosas…luego me iré para siempre…-

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

_La vida cambia en un segundo._

Solo habían transcurrido algunas horas desde que perdí lo que consideraba el mayor de mis tesoros. A pesar de estar furiosa con él por guardar el anillo que simbolizaba la unión con su amor anterior, no significaba que había dejado de amarlo. Todo formaba parte de mi rebeldía hacia él, sin embargo nunca pensé que todo terminaría para siempre. Que solo era una apuesta más en su vida, que nuestro amor nunca existió…

-Rose…no has parado de llorar…-dijo Alice por alguna razón interrumpiendo mi agonía por un segundo.

Me encontraba con ella en su casa, tumbada sobre su cama sin parar de llorar, tal y como ella me recordó. Por más irónico que parezca ella es mi único apoyo en estos momentos. No regresaría a mi casa sabiendo que Demetri pudiera regresar allí en cualquier momento. Las únicas ganas que tenía eran de matarlo a él junto con Riley.

Riley…otro bastardo sin corazón que no le importó cuanto pudiera sufrir. Con tanto cinismo que hablaba de Demetri y sus juegos con las mujeres, mientras él era igual o peor. La rabia que siento en estos momentos es tan grande que siento náuseas y mareos.

-Bella no desaprovechará esta oportunidad para destruirte…-

-¡A nadie le importa Bella y lo que pueda decir! ¿Estas ciega? Alice jugaron conmigo como les dio la gana a ese par de bastardos…Demetri…Demetri me enredo hasta que me enamore completamente…-

Alice se asustó al ver mi reacción. Realmente no me interesa lo que puedan estar hablando de mí en estos momentos, quizás en otros tiempo me hubiera importado, pero no ahora cuando siento que mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos porque fui la única que siempre estuvo enamorada en esta relación.

-Disculpa que sea tan directa, pero tú sabes muy bien que esta relación nunca comenzó de la mejor manera, es más…no fue hasta hoy que me di cuenta que realmente amas a Demetri.- se expresó sinceramente.

-Alice…no sé cuándo, pero me enamore y llegue a pensar que Demetri me amaba…-dije mirándola fijamente a pesar de las lágrimas.

-Rose, si todavía guardaba ese anillo quiere decir que aun sentía dudas por lo que sentía por ti.-

-Y aun así yo estaba dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad, esta noche cuando llegara a mi casa hablaría con el…acabaría con todas las mentiras y lo último que imagine fue que sucediera todo esto…- no pude continuar porque recordar lo ocurrido nuevamente las palabras se atascaban en mi garganta.

No tenía duda de que los golpes que se dieron no fueron exactamente por mí, esos golpes llevaban reprimidos desde que comenzó su guerra de amor por Heidi. Todo era frustración acumulada, testosterona que necesitaba ser liberada de una buena vez. Sin embargo me siento preocupada por Demetri, aunque no se lo merezca, aunque lo único que merece es morirse junto con el amor que le siento.

-Nunca te había visto enamorada…realmente estas enamorada.-

-Alice, el amor es un asco…-

_3 días después…_

La Universidad ya no significaba lo mismo para mí. Demetri no había regresado y al parecer decidió abandonarla. Aunque continuaba sentida con todo lo que ocurrió, como quiera guardaba la esperanza de encontrarlo de casualidad. Todavía no he regresado a la casa y no tengo la certeza de que también la haya abandonado, no puedo permitir que se vaya sin hablar una última vez. Sin embargo no he tenido la valentía suficiente de llamarlo, quizás sea por el miedo que siento a escuchar palabras que puedan herirme.

Ahora me encuentro en el rincón más apartado de la cafetería. Después de todo lo que paso en la fiesta de Bella, ella se ha encargado de divulgarlo por todos lados. Cada vez que camino por algún pasillo o me encuentro en los salones siempre hay murmullos, miradas de odios y señalamientos que me acusan de haber jugado con dos hombres a la vez y la causante del gran escándalo de la fiesta.

Las únicas personas que no me juzgan son Alice y Jasper, quienes han demostrado ser verdaderos y grandes amigos. En estos momentos valoro su amistad más que nunca antes porque además de comprenderme son los únicos que conocen realmente la verdad.

Mi celular comienza a sonar, de seguro es Alice que ya está lista para regresar a casa. Sin embargo al mirar el número me doy cuenta de que me equivoco. No sé si deba contestar…lo hago de todas maneras.

-Hola.- saludo secamente.

_-Rosalie…-_

No respondí nada más, no sabía en realidad que decir. Nunca pensé que después de todo lo que ocurrió recibiera una llamada de su parte.

_-Necesito verte por última vez…por favor.-_

Dude de nuevo en responder. Su voz se escuchaba sincera, pero las dudas aún continuaban presentes.

-Hmmm, está bien…solo una última vez.-

_-Gracias…en el lugar de siempre dentro de 20 minutos.-_

Culmine la llamada sin importar que más tuviera que decir. Se merecía una última oportunidad, tengo demasiadas cosas que aclarar y no todo debe culminar de mala manera. No podía continuar esperando a Alice, así que abandone la cafetería y me fui hacia mi auto.

Conocía el camino de memoria, no era un lugar desconocido para mí ni para él. Llegue al deshabitado parque mucho antes del tiempo establecido, así que me estacione cerca de los banquillos y me dirigí hacia uno de ellos.

Sería la última vez que hablaría con Riley. Lo único que necesito aclarar es el por qué decidió aceptar algo tan absurdo como lo que le propuso Demetri. ¿Por qué engañarme de esa manera?

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban…ya el desespero se estaba apoderando de mí. Lo peor que pudiera pasar es que me deje plantada, después de que el mismo llamo pidiendo verme por última vez.

-Rosalie…me alegra mucho verte.-

No lo había sentido llegar, pero allí estaba parado frente a mí. Todavía en su rostro había rastros de los golpes que Demetri le había propinado. Me sentí mal por él, porque a pesar de todo nunca me negó su ayuda, aunque sus intenciones conmigo fueran otras. Tomo asiento a mi lado, pero su mirada se perdió a lo lejos.

-Perdóname por todo…mi intención nunca fue engañarte ni hacerte daño.- se disculpó, y pude notar que las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca.

Existía sinceridad en lo que decía, pero como olvidarlo todo de un día para otro y perdonarlo.

-Riley…quisiera poder hacerlo…pero ahora no.- dije con dolor en el alma.

-Lo se.- admitió. Suspiro y continúo: -Quiero ser completamente sincero contigo…yo…soy el hermano de Heidi.- confeso y en esta ocasión me sostuvo la mirada.

La información llego a mi cerebro con dificultad. No lo podía creer…imposible que todos se mantuvieron callados ocultando algo tan importante. Otra vez Riley y Demetri volvieron a decepcionarme, no tenían derecho a ocultarme una verdad como esa.

-¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme algo así? Tú me dejaste creer que amaban a la misma mujer, que es por esa razón que se odiaban tanto…no puedo creerlo…-

Comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Me cubrí los ojos con las manos, no permitiría que Riley me secara las lágrimas como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. No deseaba verlo en realidad.

-No sé porque nunca te lo dije…nunca comprendí la razón que tuvo Demetri en ocultártelo.-

La sinceridad de su voz me estaba matando. Alguien que miente no tiene el derecho de sonar sincero, a menos que sea un experto en el engaño. Pero Riley nunca me pareció una mala persona, es por esa razón que me duelen sus mentiras.

-¿Algo más que necesite saber?- le pregunte enojada atravesándolo con la mirada. Ya no me importaba que me viera llorando, mejor que vea el daño que causa.

-No…bueno, me regreso esta noche a Italia…solo quería disculparme y que supieras que a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido…quise evitar que Demetri te lastimara…-

-Tú también me lastimaste…confié en ti, pero…-

Me detuve porque no valía la pena continuar reclamando las mismas cosas. Se regresa para Italia y nunca volveré a verlo. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, yo tampoco me arrepiento de haberlo conocido. Aprendí en poco tiempo a tomarle cariño…a pesar de todo.

-Escucha.- comenzó algo dudoso e intento tomarme de la mano, pero desistió de hacerlo. –Sé muy bien que quizás no llegues a perdonarme, pero si no te decía la verdad nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.-

-Riley, sé que algún día llegare a perdonarte…no sé cuánto tiempo me tome en sanar las heridas, pero cuando ese día llegue te buscare.-

Para sellar por completo mi promesa le tome de la mano y la apreté fuertemente. Riley me sonrió y pude notar la paz esparciéndose por todo su rostro. Me acerque más a él y lo abrase. Es lo mínimo que se merecía en su despedida.

-Buen viaje.- le dije al oído.

-Demetri realmente te ama, búscalo.- me susurro tiernamente.

Decidí continuar abrazándolo en silencio. No deseaba hablar de Demetri en estos instantes. Riley se separó y se puso de pie.

-Debo irme, el taxi aún espera por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto.-

Me levante y le regale un último beso.

-Piensa en lo que te dije.- se despidió y me beso en la frente.

Riley se alejó rápidamente. Al saber que él y Heidi son hermanos, nacieron muchas interrogantes en mi cabeza, pero no pude preguntar ninguna porque sentí que no era el momento. Al ver como se alejaba por completo el taxi algo en mi interior me decía que no sería la última que vez que vería a Riley. Aunque él se fuera para Italia esta noche, este no será nuestro último encuentro.

Había llegado la hora de hablar con Demetri, no solo del parentesco de Riley con Heidi, sino de todo lo demás, de las mentiras, del significado que le doy a su vida y la razón que lo impulso a engañarme.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Todo estaba listo. Dentro de dos días estaría en un avión lejos de Rosalie. Ya termine de hacer todas las maletas. Como de costumbre no había nadie en la casa. Mi padrino estaba muy preocupado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que quede en verme con él en el hospital para aclarar todo y despedirme. Rosalie se encontraba con Alice y aunque deseaba ir a buscarla no podría soportar su rechazo.

Observe con detenimiento mi habitación. Habitación en donde discutí, me enamore y pase momentos importantes con Rosalie. Cada rincón tiene un recuerdo de lo que fue nuestra relación, pero nada dura para siempre y lo único que me quedan son simples recuerdos. Volvía a perderlo todo de nuevo, lo peor de todo es que gran parte de la culpa fue mía…

Tome las maletas y salí de la habitación. Antes de bajar, entre a la habitación de Rosalie y le deje una carta sobre la cama. Fue la única manera que encontré de despedirme sin resultar herido. Nada me aseguraba que ella la leería al saber que era yo quien se la escribió, pero no tenía más opción.

Antes de que pudiera bajar por completo las escaleras, la puerta de la casa se abre y es Rosalie quien aparece a través de ella. Me quede congelado en el escalón. Nunca me imaginé encontrármela en mi huida de la casa. Al instante recordé la última vez que intente irme de la casa, ella llego y me convenció de no hacerlo. Aunque realmente no estaba dispuesto a irme porque sería incapaz de abandonarla, pero eso fue hace tiempo, ahora es diferente.

-Demetri…-

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, pero en ellas solo se reflejaba el dolor, la rabia y la tristeza.

-Necesitamos hablar.-

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Nunca me imaginé que sería ella quien propusiera que hubiera una conversación entre nosotros. Solté inmediatamente las maletas, baje los pocos escalones que quedaban y me dirigí hacia la sala. Sentía sus pasos tras de mí, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar lo nuestro…sin importar lo que sucediera ahora, mi vuelo sale dentro de dos días…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasara? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Cada vez se me hace más difícil escribir estos últimos capítulos, sufro demasiado al saber que están tristes y enojados. Espero que les gustara mucho y espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones en sus <strong>Reviews. <strong>

¡Hasta la próxima! Prometo no tardarme mucho.

**~Tenchi~**


	25. Chapter 25

Ya estoy de regreso, saludos a todas. Ya estamos en el antepenúltimo capitulo y mis nervios van en aumento. Les quiero agradecer igual que siempre el apoyo continuo que le ofrecen a la historia. Llego la tan esperada conversación entre Rosalie y Demetri, la que decidirá sus caminos. ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer,** creadora de los personajes utilizados, pero mi imaginación es la creadora de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Las palabras del silencio son las únicas pronunciadas en los últimos minutos. Ninguno de los dos hemos sido capaz de pronuncia nada a viva voz. Tantas cosas que decir y las palabras han decido no acudir al llamado. Con mas que deseaba abandonar el lugar algo me retenía, pero desconozco el motivo.

Nos encontrábamos frente a frente. No fuimos capaz de sentarnos el uno junto al otro, lo que significa que lo que hubo entre nosotros algún día ya se rompió para siempre. Rosalie no era capaz de mantenerme la mirada, sin embargo yo decidí verla todo el tiempo porque quizás sea esta la última vez.

Su silencio me estaba matando, así que decidí ser yo quien dijera la primera palabra.

-Pensé que todo había quedado claro…dime rápido que deseas que hablemos.- dije tratando de aparentar calma, pero fue demasiado falso.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo levanto la mirada, la cual se encontraba llena de reproche y desilusión. Otra señal de que el tiempo de felicidad había caducado.

-No intentes querer pasarte de listo, tengo demasiadas cosas de las cuales acusarte…- reclamo muy enojada. No quedaba nada de la antigua Rosalie.

La mire sorprendido. De lo único que soy culpable es de haberme convertido en un idiota que cayó en los juegos sucios de una niña malcriada. Cometí muchos errores por ella, errores que jamás cometeré. No dije nada, era mejor que ella continuara hablando porque así iría a despedirme de mi padrino y desaparecer para siempre.

-Podemos comenzar diciendo que eres un maldito bastardo que no le importa jugar con las mujeres, que inventas historias trágicas para llamar la atención y lo peor de todo es que utilizas al hermano de tu _antigua novia_ para que me enamore solamente porque _tú _tienes dudas sobre mí.- pronuncio cada palabra sarcásticamente sin ocultar su enojo.

Se me helo la sangre al escuchar que Rosalie sabe sobre el parentesco de Riley y Heidi. Solamente a él se le pudo ocurrir contarle algo así, pero ya no me importa. Todo había llegado demasiado lejos y ocultar secretos no valía la pena. Solo le dejare saber lo equivocada que se encuentra.

-¡Te equivocas!- exclame. –La única que juega con las personas eres tú y no necesito inventar nada porque en primer lugar nunca debí involucrarme contigo.- me defendí ya que no permitiría que me culpara de todo.

-¿No me digas? Lo de Riley fue jugar asquerosamente sucio y no me niegues que es el hermano de tu _amada Heidi._- continuo en modo de reclamo. -¡Niégamelo!- grito

-¡No lo niego! Funciono porque tu obsesión por tenerlo todo te condujo a sacrificar nuestro amor.-

-¿Nuestro amor? Dirás mi absurdo amor por ti…yo dudo que alguna vez tu llegues amar a alguien en realidad.- se burló.

Estaba completamente incrédulo. Rosalie no sabe lo que está provocando. Las ganas que siento de gritar y perder el control son muy altas. Esta conversación no está llegando a ningún lugar.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que es amar, pero no te preocupes porque…- me detuve ya que no valía la pena continuar.

-Continua, di tus últimas mentiras para poder descubrir lo descarado que puedes llegar a ser.-

No continuaría escuchando sus estúpidos retos. Ya había escuchado demasiado y no hay forma de reparar las cosas. Ella me detesta…yo la detesto…el daño es irreparable. Cansado de todo me pongo de pie decidido a marcharme de allí.

Rosalie no pierde tiempo y me sujeta por el brazo tratando de impedir que me marche.

-No seas cobarde y termina lo que ibas a decir.-

Me quite de encima su brazo fácilmente y soy yo quien la toma por ambos brazos. La miro directo a los ojos antes de hablar.

-No te preocupes porque aunque me tenga que arrancar mi corazón…matare este amor que siento por ti.- dije fríamente.

La solté y sin pensarlo me aleje de ella. Busque mis maletas que había dejado en las escaleras y salí con paso decidido sabiendo que era el final. Pero Rosalie al parecer no quería rendirse, ya que podía sentir sus pasos tras de mí.

-¡Detente!- me grito al instante que iba a entrar en el auto.

Volteo a verla y me doy cuenta de que está llorando. No podía confiar en sus lágrimas, muchas veces me engañaron, pero hoy no tendrán el mismo resultado.

-¿Lo que sucedió en la playa fue todo una mentira?- pregunto con voz apagada.

Los más valiosos recuerdos sobre Rosalie son sobre aquel instante de magia que pudimos crear en aquella playa. Todo se cruzó por mi mente como si fuera una película en vivo.

-Todo fue tan real como nuestra actual realidad.-le respondí casi en un susurro.

-Entonces…-

-Entonces ha llegado la hora de decirnos hasta nunca.-le interrumpí antes de que pudiera convencerme de algo que ya estaba comenzando a tomar en consideración.

-Demetri…-

Entre de inmediato al auto o nunca sería capaz de abandonarla. Ahora sí, había llegado el final definitivo. Me aleje a toda marcha.

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Aún continuaba tirada en el suelo. La presión de mi corazón en el pecho aumentaba cada segundo. Sus últimas palabras fueron crueles…muy crueles. Pero me niego a creer que sienta amor por mí después de todo lo que me dijo. El daño que Demetri me causo será irreparable, nunca volveré a ser la misma. Aunque quisiera arrancarme el corazón no podría porque lo único que queda de él son cenizas. No se arrepintió de haberme puesto a prueba, no le importó que otro hombre pudiera besarme, tocarme y amarme.

No pude gritarle ni la mitad de todo lo que llevo por dentro. Ahora solo me quedan los recuerdos…la mayoría son puras discusiones, pero hay otros en donde fuimos realmente felices.

Entre nuevamente a la casa y me fui directo a mi habitación. Al entrar me doy cuenta de que está hecha un desastre. La última vez que estuve aquí fue la noche de la fiesta de Bella y no me había dignado en organizarla y mi padre tampoco. Como no había nada más que hacer y no estaba dispuesta a entrar en depresión, no hay mejor remedio que el trabajo. Remodelaría la habitación completa, la casa si es necesario, todo lo que me recuerde a Demetri se irá directo a la basura.

Luego me encargaría de llamar a Alice para agradecerle su hospitalidad, pero es tiempo de regresar definitivamente a mi casa, aunque sea difícil soportar la ausencia de Demetri. El decidió alejarse de mí, de mi padre, de todos los que lo queríamos de verdad, sin embargo el solo nos utilizó. Tal vez decida regresar con Heidi…lo cual significaría que nunca me amo ni un poco.

Dentro de dos días perderé a Demetri definitivamente. De solo pensarlo las lagrimas se activaron nuevamente.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

Me encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de mi padrino. Algo nervioso al igual que la primera vez que vine a visitarlo hace un tiempo. En aquella ocasión le confesé que había golpeado a Edward por defender a Rosalie, en esta ocasión es para decirle adiós. Toque antes de entrar y encontrarlo revisando unos papeles aunque con un mal semblante.

Al darse cuenta de mi presencia con un movimiento de cabeza me invita a pasar. Tomo asiento y me quedo aguardando sin saber cómo comenzar la despedida.

-Me alegra mucho verte Demetri.- saludo con altos signos de agotamiento, aunque sus palabras contenían sinceridad y alegría.

-Padrino quisiera disculparme por haber desaparecido en estos últimos días…necesitaba pensar.- me disculpe sabiendo que soy culpable en parte por lo que le sucede.

Me observo con detenimiento y al final me dedico una sonrisa.

-Sé que algo ocurrió entre tú y mi hija.- hablo lento y calmado. –Y sé que estas hoy aquí para comunicarme tu decisión.- culmino.

Carlisle es un hombre muy sabio, es por eso que agradezco a mis padres haberlo dejado como mi padrino. De alguna forma sabe que lamentablemente no podrá existir nada más entre Rosalie y yo. Sabe que todo culmino desde aquel día que ninguno regreso en busca del otro.

-Vengo a despedirme.- dije sin rodeos.

Carlisle asintió en modo de aceptación y compresión. Es un hombre demasiado bueno y merecía una explicación, aunque nunca seré capaz de contarle de lo que fuimos capaces de hacer Rosalie y yo en nuestra relación.

-Desde que no regresaron esa noche supe que algo terrible había sucedido, pero también comprendí algo que quizás ustedes aún no han descubierto…y eso es cuanto se aman los dos.- dijo antes de que pudiera hablar para explicarle que ya no podemos estar juntos.

Sus palabras me impactaron demasiado, pero la única que desconoce lo que siente es Rosalie, sin embargo no deseaba discutir sobre eso, solo deseaba olvidar.

-Ambos necesitamos distancia, hay demasiadas heridas que sanar.-

-La separación les ayudara a madurar…sé muy bien que al final lo descubrirán por ustedes mismos.-

Mi padrino se puso de pie y se acercó a mí. De igual forma me levanto y nos fundimos en un abrazo de agradecimiento y amor. Sé que contare con el toda mi vida, que a pesar de que nada funciono con Rosalie nuestra relación no se verá afectada.

-Suerte muchacho, algún día regresaras.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le abrace nuevamente antes de salir de su oficina más animado de lo que entre. Quizás tenga razón, algún día pueda regresar con todas las heridas sanas, pero amando a Rosalie, porque el amor que siento por ella es de esos que no conoce tiempo ni espacio.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Sé que es muy corto, pero como estamos llegando al final tiene que ser de esa manera. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Yo sufrí un poco escribiéndolo, pero me gusto el resultado. Otra cosa que quería comunicarles es que oficialmente escribiré una segunda parte de la historia y llevara como título: <strong>Reflejos del Pasado. <strong>Pronto les daré más información.

Cualquier opinión, comentarios o dudas me lo dejan en sus **Reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**~Tenchi~**


	26. Chapter 26

Saludos! Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, no he tenido una semana muy fácil, pero nunca me olvido de ustedes mis lectoras fieles. Nunca me cansare de agradecerle el apoyo que le han dado a la historia que ya llega a su gran final en el próximo capítulo. Ahora disfruten del penúltimo capítulo, espero que sea de su total adoración.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer **creo a los personajes, pero la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Hoy es el día. Aunque decidí no pensar más en Demetri, no pude evitar contar cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora y cada día sin su presencia. Y hoy es el día de su partida. Hoy me abandona para siempre, solamente me quedo con la fría despedida de días atrás. No he vuelto a la universidad, prácticamente me he quedado encerrada en mi habitación tratado de desconectarme del mundo. Alice y mi padre han sido mi único apoyo, sin embargo no he podido retomar mi vida normal. Y odio a Demetri por haberme arrebatado todo lo que algún día fue importante para mí.

El ruido de un auto me saco de mis pensamientos. Me asomo rápidamente por la ventana y logro ver que se trata de un taxi. ¿Será Demetri? ¿Se habrá arrepentido de todo y vino a disculparse? No le daría mi perdón tan fácilmente. Amarlo con locura no le garantiza que obtendrá todo lo que desee. Pero y si no es el…

Comienzo a dar vueltas de lado a lado decidiendo entre bajar o no bajar. Si la visita fuera para mí, de seguro mi padre subirá para avisarme, de lo contrario no lo hará. Además mi padre me conto que Demetri fue a despedirse al hospital, así que las posibilidades de que se trate de él son pocas.

Me odio a mí misma por seguir sintiendo algo por él. Me odio por no poder seguir hacia delante con mi vida. Me odio por guardar la esperanza de verlo cruzar esa puerta arrepentido por todo. Me odio porque nunca me amo…no lo suficiente para valorarme.

La incertidumbre es demasiada, así que sea quien sea bajare a investigar. Bajo poco a poco los escalones para tratar de escuchar algún tipo de conversación, pero nada. De pronto mi padre se dirige hacia mí.

-Rosalie, cariño tienes visitas.- me dice al acercarse a las escaleras. –Iba en estos momentos a avisarte.- añadió.

Asiento en modo de respuesta. No sabía exactamente qué decir, ni tampoco sabía exactamente de quien se trataba. Camino a paso firme hacia la sala para encontrarme con la visita misteriosa. Al llegar me encuentro con la última persona que en realidad pensé encontrar sentada en mi sillón.

-Hola Rosalie, espero que no te incomode mi visita.- me saludo Alec de forma educada.

Todavía me encontraba sorprendida, pero me obligue a sentarme para calmar mis emociones.

-Veo que te sorprende mi visita, pero creí que era necesario que tú y yo habláramos una última vez.-

-¿Te envió Demetri?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar. Ya me sentía mejor y si tengo que enfrentar a Alec también, lo hare sin dudarlo.

Alec rio por lo bajo antes de responder:

-No, él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí contigo…todo fue decisión mía.-

Le creía, su voz sonaba sincera y siempre fue alguien que me inspiro confianza.

-¿Entonces?- le pregunte impaciente por tanto misterio.

-Rosalie, tienes que impedir que Demetri cometa una locura…ustedes dos se aman, solo que son demasiados de orgullosos para admitirlo…-

-¿Orgullosos? Disculpa, pero lo que él me hizo no tiene perdón.- le interrumpí exaltada.

-Escucha…yo sé muy bien lo que ocurrió…le advertí a Demetri que todo terminaría mal, pero nunca quiso escucharme…pero él te ama.- afirmo muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Alec, comprendo que Demetri es tu mejor amigo y no me molesta que lo defiendas, pero no me pidas que crea que me ama…en estos momentos tiene que estar de regreso a Italia con Heidi…- no continúe porque de tan solo imaginármelo con ella me dan nauseas.

-¿En Italia con Heidi? Creo que hay una pequeña confusión.- dijo sorprendido

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Demetri no se regresa a Italia y mucho menos con Heidi porque…porque es imposible.- respondió algo nervioso cuando se refirió a Heidi.

-Explícate mejor…por favor.- casi le suplique porque ya estaba cansada que todo lo que se refiere a Heidi sea un misterio.

-Se supone que no sea yo quien te lo diga, pero no queda otra opción…-se detuvo por un instante antes de continuar. –Es imposible que Demetri regrese con Heidi porque ella está _muerta._-

Escuchar sus palabras fue como si me dejaran caer un recipiente con hielo encima. ¡Muerta! ¡Heidi está muerta! Y nadie fue capaz de decírmelo.

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué Demetri se guardó ese secreto durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué?-

No podía continuar sentada. Necesitaba caminar porque si no sentía que me faltaba el aire. Me esperaba todo menos enterarme que ella está muerta.

Alec se acercó a mi tomándome por lo brazos.

-Cálmate…te explicare todo lo que ocurrió.-

Sin más remedio me dejo arrastrar por Alec de nuevo hacia el sillón. Esta vez nos sentamos juntos y Alec no deja de tomarme de manos.

-Un año atrás, el día que Demetri y Heidi decidieron comprometerse ocurrió un trágico accidente…-respiro un segundo y continúo. –Heidi se encontraba en su casa preparando la cena junto a sus padres. Demetri, Riley y yo nos encontramos juntos, al llegar a la casa…todo se encontraba en llamas…todo…todos…nadie sobrevivió…- sus palabras se cortaron por unas pequeñas lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro.

Su relato es horrible. Ahora lograba comprenderlo todo. Heidi no abandono a Demetri como siempre pensé, más bien Heidi fue arrebatada del lado de Demetri injustamente. No logro imaginar todo lo que ha sufrido en silencio todo este tiempo…

-Él siempre se culpó por no estar a su lado para salvarla.- dijo Alec reponiéndose rápidamente. –Demetri nunca le ha gustado hablar con nadie sobre ese suceso tan terrible en su vida, quizás por eso nunca te conto lo que le sucedió a Heidi.- explico.

Ahora que conozco la horrible verdad no lo culpo por habérmelo ocultado, pero nada justifica sus últimas acciones.

-Alec te agradezco que me hayas contado la verdad, sé que no debe ser fácil, pero nada cambia que Demetri me abandonara…-

-Rosalie, cuando él te encontró pensó que amarte era una falta a la memoria de Heidi, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti estaba dispuesto a darlo todo…él se marcha porque siente que te perdió, porque siente que no merece a alguien como tu…porque siente que jamás encontrara la manera de amar de nuevo.-

Es demasiada información. La confusión se estaba apoderando de lo poco que me quedaba claro en estos instantes. Ya no sé qué sentir por Demetri. Odio, amor, compasión…Todo comienza a girar nuevamente, con rumbos desconocidos. No sé qué hacer…

-Alec…-

-No digas nada ahora…te dejo para que pienses, pero no te tardes mucho porque si deseas detenerlo solo te queda más o menos 1 hora y 30 minutos, no estoy seguro.-

Se pone de pie y saca un papel en su bolsillo, me lo extiende y dice:

-Estos son los datos de su vuelo hacia Londres, de ti depende su futuro juntos, sé muy bien que se aman…-

Acepto dudosa el papel, me pongo en pie y lo abrazo fuertemente. Alec se lo merece, ha demostrado ser un gran amigo, no tan solo de Demetri sino mío también. Gracias a él se la última parte del rompecabezas y tengo en mis manos la opción de detener a Demetri, aunque no estoy segura de querer hacerlo.

-Me despido, tengo un vuelo hacia Italia que debo abordar, pero fue un placer conocerte.- se despidió al romper el abrazo con delicadeza.

-Gracias por todo y _buon viaggio.- _

Me dedico una sonrisa y caminos juntos hasta la puerta. El taxi aún continuaba allí esperando por Alec para llevarlo quizás al aeropuerto, pero al no visualizar a su hermana, quizás la buscaría a ella y luego si hacia el aeropuerto.

-Confió en que harás lo mejor.- dijo antes de subir al taxi.

Le dije adiós con las manos hasta que el taxi se perdió de vista. No puedo negar que descubrir sobre la trágica muerte de Heidi cambia un poco las cosas, pero aún no decido si detener el vuelo de Demetri. Quizás el tiempo nos ayude a superar los problemas, pero también puede ayudar a olvidar y ahora más que nunca no deseo que Demetri me olvide.

Regrese a mi habitación para reflexionar sobre mi próxima decisión. 1hora y 30 minutos no es una eternidad tomando en cuenta que el aeropuerto está a 45 minutos de mi casa sin contar con el tráfico de la tarde. Eso me deja con menos de 1 hora para decidirme.

Al llegar junto a la mesita que esta junto a mi cama me percato de un sobre que había tirado al suelo mientras organizaba mi cama, pero que nunca le preste atención. Lleva sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo tirado en el suelo y ni siquiera sé de qué se trata. Lo recojo y me doy cuenta de que lleva escrito mi nombre. Mi corazón se acelera al reconocer la letra de Demetri. Me siento sobre la cama y la abro hecha un manojo de nervios.

_Mi Rosalie:_

_Estas palabras quizás en estos momentos no tengan ningún sentido para ti. Falle en mi misión de protegerte, de cumplirte todos tus sueños y anhelos, pero más que todo falle en aprender a amarte._

_Quiero que sepas que desde un principio me propuse alejarme de ti, sin embargo fue imposible para mí. La razón, quizás sea estúpida para ti mas no para mí. Todo lo hice por miedo a perder de nuevo. Intentaba proteger mi corazón de un nuevo golpe, aunque él se empeñó y termine enamorado completamente de ti._

_El mismo miedo me llevo a cometer errores que ahora estoy pagando con tu desprecio y no te culpo por ello. Me toca dejarte ir y desearte lo mejor. No te culpo por lo sucedido, fui yo quien te empujo a ese abismo donde los dos caímos sin más remedio._

_Por ti soy capaz de todo, hasta de entregar hasta el aire que respiro por verte feliz. Te convertiste en el centro de mi vida, como alguna vez lo fue Heidi, a quien debo agradecerle que me condujera hacia ti. _

_Tal vez me consideres cobarde por explicarte todo en una carta, pero estas palabras no son capaces de salir de mi boca. _

_¡Te Amo! _

_Me alejo porque deseo liberarte de cualquier cosa que nos une, porque soy yo el único que merece sufrir y tú la única que merece ser feliz._

_Una cosa más, perdóname por tardarme en reconocerlo, por cobarde y por ser un imbécil. _

_Hasta nunca y para siempre…_

_Demetri._

No podía parar de llorar. Realmente Demetri me amaba, pero nunca fue capaz de decirlo porque quería alejarme de él. Es por eso que fue tan cruel conmigo la última vez. Siento tanta rabia en estos momentos que lo único que deseo es explotar. No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de llegar tan lejos. Pero al mismo tiempo lo amo por ser capaz de sacrificarse de tal forma. Busco el papel que me entrego Alec con la información de su vuelo con destino a Londres. Jugueteo unos minutos con el en mis manos. No sé qué hacer, todavía me quedan algunas dudas.

Heidi está muerta, Demetri me pidió perdón a través de una carta por todos los errores cometidos, tuvimos una fría despedida y decidió irse a Londres. Mi pequeño análisis no logra convencerme del todo. Le rompió las costillas a Edward por defenderme, me compro una hamburguesa llena de grasa, bailo conmigo hasta el cansancio y me defendió ante mi padre. Sin dejar de mencionar que sus besos son los únicos que han llenado mi corazón…

Tome mi bolso y salí corriendo hacia el auto deseando que no sea demasiado tarde.

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

En escasos minutos le diré adiós a Rosalie definitivamente. La imagen de verme en un aeropuerto por segunda vez dejando atrás al amor de vida no resulta menos doloroso que la primera. Me duele abandonarlo todo otra vez, con la diferencia de que estoy seguro de que nunca volveré a enamorarme como lo estoy de Rosalie. Paso el tiempo suficiente para que ella leyera la carta, aunque nada me asegura que lo hizo. Tal vez al darse cuenta que era de mi parte la rompió sin realmente leerla.

_-Pasajeros con destino a Londres, Inglaterra su vuelo saldrá en 45 minutos.-_

Ya mi equipaje estaba dentro solo me aguarda esperar a que nos dejen pasar al avión. La esperanza de ver a Rosalie en los cristales gritando que no me vaya, se agotan minuto tras minuto.

Le agradezco a la vida esta oportunidad y me disculpo por haber sido tan ingrato de desaprovecharla.

"_Rosalie donde quieras que estés nunca olvides que te amo."_

**Fin Demetri Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Todo tiene que ser una maldita broma. Nunca llegare a tiempo si me encuentro atascada en una interminable congestión vehicular. Las lágrimas que brotaban de mí no eran solo de tristeza sino también de rabia y desesperación. ¡Tengo que llegar! Es en lo único que me concentraba, aunque tuviera que hacer cualquier locura.

"_Demetri donde quiera que estés no subas al maldito avión."_

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí! Bueno mis queridas lectoras el próximo capítulo es el gran final de esta gran historia. Pero ya saben que es tan solo de esta parte porque habrá una segunda parte titulada: <strong>Reflejos del Pasado<strong> gracias al apoyo de todas ustedes. ¿Lograra Rosalie llegar a tiempo? ¿Demetri será capaz de irse a Londres? Todas esas preguntas tendrán respuestas en el próximo y ultimo capitulo. Sera un final de sorpresas y amor.

Sin más que decir, cualquier duda, opinión, comentario me lo dejan saber en sus **Reviews.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!  
>~Tenchi~<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

¡Hola! Ha llegado el último capítulo de esta gran historia. Hasta ahora es la más larga que he escrito y me alegra haberlo hecho bien y que fuera del agrado de todas. Les agradezco a cada una sus comentarios, opiniones y también las quejas por siempre cortar los capítulos en el momento más interesante. Créanme no lo hacía a propósito, aunque debo admitir que a veces lo hacía con planeación previa. Me divertí, sufrí y llore escribiendo cada capítulo y sé que ustedes sentían lo mismo.

Ahora quiero reconocer a cada una de las chicas que leyeron la historia y dejaron **Reviews**:

**Lena Hale Black**  
><em>Mrs. Vulturi<em>  
><strong>DCullenLove<strong>  
><em>Nelita Cullen Hale<em>**  
>DAIA<strong>  
><em>PerlhaHale<em>  
><strong>Dreamy Cullen<br>**_loreandcayovolturi_

Chicas millones de gracias por su tiempo y apoyo. Se les aprecia un millón.

Por ahora creo que no tengo que mencionar más nada, al final les daré más información sobre la continuidad de la historia. ¡A Leer!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, **creo a los personajes, pero mi imaginación cada capítulo de la historia. (¡Ultimo Disclaimer no lo puedo creer!)

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie Pov.<strong>

Nada estaba saliendo como se suponía. La congestión vehicular tardo demasiado y el miedo crecía más y más cada minuto que desperdiciaba. Logre conseguir rápido donde estacionar el auto, baje tan deprisa que ni me asegure de haberlo cerrado adecuadamente. En el camino memorice por completo la información que Alec escribió en el papel, así que me dirigí casi corriendo hacia el terminal de la línea aérea por donde abordaría Demetri. Todo el recorrido lo hice por fuera, pero ahora me tocaba entrar para encontrarlo.

Había olvidado lo gigantesco que es el aeropuerto y no podía darme el lujo de perder más tiempo. La opción más sensata es preguntar exactamente donde podía encontrar a las personas que iban a abordar el avión hacia Londres y allí de seguro se encontraba Demetri. Me acerque a un mostrador de información rogando que la asistente pudiera ayudarme en mi gran causa.

-Buenas señorita, necesito que me diga dónde puedo encontrar a las personas que viajan hacia Londres.- le dije tratando de sonar calmada, amable y coherente.

Al ver su rostro de confusión le muestro el papel con la información para que pudiera leerlo. Al instante comienza a teclear algo en su computadora, al parecer en busca de alguna información.

-Lo siento, pero este vuelo despego hace15 minutos.- informa cortésmente.

Sentí como si el mundo desapareciera a mis pies. El golpe que sentí no se compara con el dolor de mi corazón. Tarde…llegue tarde…no pude alcanzarlo…se fue dejando muerta en vida…

-No…- murmure secamente.

No soy capaz de articular palabra. Ignoraba las personas que comenzaban a rodearme, haciendo preguntas sobre cómo me encuentro. No escucho…no veo…solo siento dolor…un dolor que me está partiendo en mil…que me quema por dentro.

Quisiera gritar, quisiera, correr, quisiera desaparecer. Todavía no logro aceptar el fin, la derrota, la pérdida del amor verdadero. Aire…necesito aire…necesito comprender lo que dijo esa mujer…necesito comprender que llegue tarde, que Demetri abordo ese avión, que estaré sola, que moriré en poco instantes…

Con fuerzas insospechadas me levante del suelo dejando atrás a todos esos desconocidos que se preocuparon por mí. Me deje guiar por el instinto para llegar al auto y comenzar a conducir con locura. Con la misma locura que alguna vez lo hizo Demetri. No estaba consiente hacia donde iba, mi subconsciente es el encargado de manejar porque lo que respecta a mi razonamiento la mitad se fue para Londres y la otra mitad se encuentra muerto.

Mi instinto combinado con mi subconsciente se encargaron de traerme al único lugar donde he sido feliz. Detuve el auto justo frente a la playa donde por primera vez Demetri y yo aceptamos que nos amábamos y que de cierta forma nos necesitábamos. Este lugar está lleno de su esencia que es todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir el día de hoy. Baje, y comencé a correr hacia el mar, igual que aquella vez, con la diferencia que esta vez Demetri no vendría tras de mi como en aquella ocasión.

Pero una silueta sentada a la orilla me hizo detenerme de repente…

-¡Demetri!-

**Fin Rosalie Pov.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demetri Pov.<strong>

No tuve el valor de abordar el avión. La imagen de Rosalie en mi mente me detuvo de cometer el error más grande de mi vida. Aunque tampoco tuve el valor de ir a buscarla. El instinto me hizo detenerme en esta playa donde acepte que había enamorado, donde prometimos tantas promesas que nunca cumplimos. Prometí que nada sería fácil, pero complique las cosas hasta tal punto que destruyo todo lo que alguna vez existió. Si hubiera podido paralizar el tiempo lo hubiera hecho, si pudiera evitar cruzar a Riley en el camino de Rosalie lo hubiera hecho también.

Rosalie esta tan dentro de mi corazón, de mi mundo, de mi alma, de mi cabeza que escucho su voz gritando mi nombre.

-¡Demetri!-

Volteo al instante y me parecía estar viendo una manifestación de Rosalie corriendo hacia mí. Pero no es ninguna manifestación, realmente es Rosalie corriendo hacia mí. Me pongo de pie y comienzo a correr hacia ella para que el camino que nos separa se haga más corto.

Al instante que llega hacia mí la tomo en brazos y la abrazo fuertemente. Necesitaba sentirla, olerla, probarla. La bese con desespero, con pasión, con amor, como si el mundo se acabara hoy. La bese para pedirle perdón, para recompensarla por el daño causado, porque simplemente se lo merece. La emoción es tan grande que pierdo el equilibrio y caigo de espaldas a la arena. Rosalie queda sobre mí, pero sin dejar de abrazarme en ningún momento. Le levanto el rostro, me doy cuenta de que está llorando, lo que causa que yo comience a llorar igual.

-Fui a buscarte al aeropuerto…-

-No tuve el valor de dejarte…-

Nuestras palabras estaban llenas de emoción y salieron como un suave susurro. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y sin necesidad de palabras nos mantuvimos unos minutos.

Todo lo que está ocurriendo es un hermoso milagro, pero a pesar de todo todavía quedan muchas cosas que aclarar. Palabras que pronunciar y peticiones que aceptar. Necesitábamos hablar, ambos lo teníamos muy claro, sin embargo el momento esta tan lleno de magia que sería un delito romperlo.

Sorpresivamente Rosalie se levanta y se sienta junto a mí. Hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera, que permaneciera toda la vida sobre mí, de esa forma venceríamos al mundo y los problemas que quieran separarnos. No me queje y me senté a su lado mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Demetri…ya sé que Heidi murió.- dijo seriamente.

Desvié la mirada de inmediato. Con mas que intente huir del pasado el siempre regresa. Nunca le había confesado a Rosalie que Heidi había muerto porque esas heridas no habían sanado para siempre, pero de alguna forma ella se enteró de la verdad. De esa dolorosa verdad que me atormentaba, pero que poco a poco he comenzado a aceptar.

-No tengo nada que reclamarte.- me dijo dulcemente obligándome a mirarla. –Perder a quien amas de una forma tan dolorosa…no es algo que se supera de inmediato.-

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, nunca pensé que Rosalie reaccionaria de esa forma. Quizás nunca me tome el tiempo de conocerla realmente y me faltaba valor para afrontar la situación.

-Perdóname.- fue lo único que pude decir.

-No creas que no me dolió al saber la verdad porque si me enoje al darme cuenta de que no confiabas en mí, pero luego comprendí que se trataba de algo que no se anda contando todo el tiempo…por eso no tengo nada que reclamarte.-

La abrase nuevamente. Esas palabras eras las que necesitaba escuchar desde siempre. Sentir que verdaderamente a pesar de todo Rosalie me apoya es muy importante para mí. Ahora llego el tiempo de saber si perdona el resto de mis errores. Me separe para mirarla a los ojos antes de hablar.

-¿Perdonas el resto de mis acciones? ¿Perdonas las palabras que te dije?- le pregunte dominado un poco por los nervios.

-Demetri…mi amor…te perdone desde el momento en que leí tu carta, tome las llaves del auto y fui a buscarte como una loca al aeropuerto.- respondió entre lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa.

Su rostro iluminado como un ángel me devuelve la mitad de mi corazón, la mitad de mi vida, la mitad de mi alma, la mitad de todo.

-¿Tu, perdonas todas mis mentiras, todo lo que sucedió con Riley y toda clase de enredos que haya provocado?- pregunto igualmente nerviosa.

-Haberte perdonado y descubrir en ese instante que te amo fue lo que impidió que abordara ese avión.- respondí, tomándole su rostro entre mis manos y acariciándolo.

Poco a poco nuestros rostros se fueron acercando hasta que nos fundimos en un ansiado beso. Nuestros labios conectaron como nunca porque ahora éramos realmente nosotros, sin caretas, sin condiciones, sin secretos, simplemente un hombre y una mujer que se aman.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunto Rosalie sin querer dejar de besarme.

-¿Qué?- le respondí sin saber exactamente a que se refería. Me separe inevitablemente de ella, pero solo serán algunos minutos, ya que deseo nunca separarme de sus labios, ni de su cuerpo nunca más.

-Lo que sucedió en esta playa…aquí prometí nunca dejarte escapar, amarte y demostrarte que vale la pena nuestro amor.- dijo feliz de recordar ese día que nunca podre borrar de mi memoria.

-Imposible olvidar, pero…prefiero comenzar nuevamente.- dije arrodillándome junto a ella. Rápidamente Rosalie me imita y nos tómanos de las manos.

-Nos toca presentarnos porque si mi memoria no me falla nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy formal.- se ríe un instante y continua. –Me llamo Rosalie, y usted sexy joven ¿Cómo se llama?-

Comienzo a reírme por sus ocurrencia, pero tiene razón la primera vez que vi a Rosalie su mirada fría me dejo paralizado.

-Demetri, mucho gusto _mi adorada Rosalie.-_ le conteste besándole ambas manos.

-Demetri, ¿Reconoces ante este mar, cielo y arena que nada nunca podrá separarnos?- pregunta con ternura.

-Rosalie, así será. Además prometo gritar al mundo el amor que te tengo.-

-Prometo unirme a ti, Demetri, para siempre y de todas las maneras posibles.-

-Prometo no separarme de ti, Rosalie, nunca y evitar todo aquello que pueda provocarlo.-

-Prometo recorrer este camino que nos une toda una vida.-

-Reafirmo que te quiero y te querré por siempre y para siempre.-

-Reafirmo que somos más que almas gemelas vagando por este mundo.-

-Reafirmo que todo lo pasado queda en el pasado y que lo que suceda de ahora en adelante es para construir un futuro juntos.-

-Reafirmo que la única verdad que existen en este mundo es que te amo.-

-Te amo.- repito después de escuchar sus últimas palabras.

Esta vez hablamos con amor y nuestro corazón en la mano. No existen presiones, no existen mentiras, no existen secretos. Solo nos queda comenzar de nuevo y vivir para disfrutar de un amor puro y verdadero que atravesó por demasiados obstáculos que sirvieron para fortalecerlo.

Desvió mi mirada hacia el mar para contemplar lo amplio que es, además de admirar su reflejo. Dejo que mi mirada se pierda en aquel azul infinito.

"_Gracias Heidi…donde quieras que estés sé muy bien que fuiste tú quien puso a Rosalie en mi camino. Tu quien siempre confió en mí, tu quien siempre me amo. Me despido de ti de la mejor manera, comprendiendo por fin el mensaje que intentabas que comprendiera desde hace tiempo, que tengo que vivir solo con el recuerdo que te convierte en mi salvadora y mi gran amor por un tiempo, pero que tengo que encontrar un camino hacia una nueva felicidad junto a Rosalie. Muchas gracias."_

-¿Demetri te ocurre algo?- pregunto Rosalie asustada.

-Estoy bien.- conteste sonriéndole. –Me despedía de Heidi y le agradecía por todo lo que hizo por mí, por ponerte en mi camino.-

-Yo también le debo una disculpa por pensar mal de ella y también por traerte a mí.-

-También admiraba el reflejo del mar.- comente.

-Mi reflejo.- susurro.

-Mi reflejo.-

-Nuestro reflejo.- murmuramos al unísono.

Y con ese último pensamiento nos unimos para formar un solo reflejo hacia el mar. Hacia la eternidad.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>*Secándome las lagrimas.* <em>Disculpen, escribir la palabra _Fin _es demasiado fuerte después de tanto tiempo viviendo a través de esta historia. Gracias al destino que hay una segunda parte. Les agradezco con todo el corazón el apoyo, nunca me cansare de hacerlo. No hace falta decir que si desean dejar un Reviews con todos sus comentarios u opiniones están en todo su derecho. También quiero comentarle que hubo una canción que me sirvió como inspiración, a pesar de ya tener la idea en mi cabeza al escuchar esa canción todo lo vi mucho más claro; lo que puede resultar irónico es que la es coreana {soy amante del K-Pop} si les interesa se llama _Picture of You by DBSK, _la traducción al español es muy buena, en fin era un dato que quería compartir con ustedes.

Antes de despedirme les comento que notaran que aunque la historia se conforma de 27 capítulos, hay un número 28 que trata de un pequeño prólogo de la segunda parte de esta historia titulada: **Reflejos del Pasado, **les invito a leerlo al igual que a la historia. Sera muy emocionante.

Me despido con un hasta pronto, cuando publique la nueva historia.

**~Tenchi~**


	28. Prologo: Reflejos del Pasado

Lo que leerán a continuación es un pequeño prologo sobre lo que tratara la segunda parte de **Mi Reflejo**. La cual lleva como nombre: **Reflejos del Pasado.**

* * *

><p><em>Los fantasmas del pasado regresan para vivir en un presente que nos les pertenece y destruir un futuro del cual no forman parte. <em>

_Cuando la luz comienza a brillar en la oscuridad viejos reflejos reaparecen. Mientras unas heridas se cierran otras muy antiguas se abren. En la otra mitad del mundo han sido liberado sentimientos poderosos capaces de luchar hasta con la misma muerte. _

_Un simple descuido tendrá consecuencias inimaginables que atentaran a los nuevos amantes. Una simple mentira destruirá todo un imperio de verdades. Un poderoso engaño escribió la historia de otra manera, pero… ¿Sera posible volver a escribirla?_

_La historia mostrara como es la vida de Demetri y Rosalie después de que unieron sus vidas hace 5 años. Ni ellos se esperan la nueva jugada que les tiene preparada el destino._

_Todo continuara en Reflejos del Pasado…_


End file.
